


The Power Within (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: Mutant 'Verse [1]
Category: Mutant X, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutant Powers, References to Mutant X (Comics), Slow Burn, dont need to know Mutant X to read
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Durante años, Alec y sus hermanos se han estado escondiendo de la Corporación que experimentó con ellos y les dio habilidades mutantes. Después de ser salvados por compañeros mutantes agentes que vienen a recogerles, Alec, Jace e Isabelle se encuentran con una opción ... continuar escondiéndose o unirse al equipo de mutantes para salvar a todos aquellos como ellos.





	1. Escondidos.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Power Within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417534) by [Rainpebbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainpebbles/pseuds/Rainpebbles). 



Caminando por el pasillo blanco demasiado brillante, con las manos sudorosas apretadas a los lados lo suficientemente lejos de la chaqueta de su traje para evitar la aparición de marcas de humedad, Hodge caminó hacia la oficina de paredes de cristal. Cada pocos pies vería el mismo logotipo de la compañía de un círculo rojo en una puerta, ventana e incluso el bolsillo ocasional de otro empleado vestido con bata de laboratorio caminando. Era un diseño tan simple, pero lo que representaba era más complejo de lo que entendía en este momento y honestamente, no está seguro de que realmente quiera entenderlo.

Estaba vinculado a esta compañía de una manera que sabía que nunca podría escapar por completo y dejó de intentarlo hace años. Lamentablemente, no todos los demás atados a este lugar se habían dado cuenta de eso todavía. Sin embargo, pronto lo harían, si la noticia que acababa de recibir era una indicación.

Deteniéndose justo fuera de la puerta de vidrio de la oficina, solo le hizo falta medio segundo para calmarse. No serviría mostrar cuánto le estaba afectando esto. Si tardara más, el hombre al otro lado de la puerta lo notaría. Hodge reprimió rápidamente el breve instinto de volverse y correr, abrió la puerta y entró, moviéndose a una posición de descanso tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

El hombre que estaba detrás del escritorio levantó la vista de los papeles que tenía encima, todos con una marca de agua y más del logo rojo. Hodge se aclaró la garganta, no sería bueno que su voz se quebrara ahora, "Señor Morgenstern, recibimos la noticia de que la base de datos está completa ".

Valentine Morgenstern sonrió mientras se sentaba hacia delante, con los codos colocados sobre el escritorio y las manos contraídas en la barbilla. Había estado esperando esto durante 8 años, finalmente había llegado su momento.

"Entonces, por favor, trae mi coche, Señor Starkweather. Tenemos a alguien a quien debemos visitar ".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Probablemente por cuarta vez en los últimos diez minutos, Alec se llevó las manos entumecidas a la boca, soplando con fuerza en los dígitos congelados con la esperanza de que tal vez esta vez alivie el dolor. No por primera vez en ese día deseaba la presencia de Jace, las tendencias pirotécnicas de su hermano serían apreciadas en este momento.

Estaba regresando del trabajo, caminando a lo largo de la acera con sus botas demasiado pequeñas, demasiado obstinado para tomar el maldito metro porque no quería gastar dinero en eso cuando podía caminar fácilmente de regreso al edificio. Necesitaban comida. Necesitaban mantas más cálidas. Demonios, necesitaban pagarle a su "propietario" para mantener la boca cerrada mientras estaban escondidos en el edificio abandonado que, por alguna razón, este tipo decía que era suyo. Normalmente, Jace solo le decía al hombre que se fuera a la mierda y continuarían durmiendo donde quisieran, pero este tipo había visto a Izzy saltando tres pisos desde las habitaciones que estaban usando y aterrizando de pie sin siquiera hacer una mueca. Su silencio es lo que ayudó a mantenerles a salvo.

No fue fácil encontrar un edificio "abandonado en papel" que estuviera fuera de la red normal de los drones voladores, tenía puntos ciegos donde se colocaban las cámaras de la calle, por no mencionar el que el "propietario"las mantenía en un bucle de vídeo para que su gran cantidad de "inquilinos" entraran y salieran del edificio sin ser vistos y contenía personas que se ganaban la vida mirando hacia otro lado ... era lo más perfecto que podían encontrar.

Alec y sus hermanos tenían una extensa lista de requisitos para su estilo de vida y, desafortunadamente, esta monstruosidad de hormigón sin calefacción y sin tuberías interiores era lo más seguro que pudieron encontrar.

La seguridad estaba antes que el lujo.

Trató de recordárselo a sí mismo cuando se agachó detrás del contenedor de basura y comenzó a apretar su cuerpo alto a través de la ventana rota del sótano, con cuidado de evitar los fragmentos de vidrio que aún persistían después de las miles de veces que él y sus hermanos se deslizaron a través de este mismo lugar. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la habitación en penumbra, la electricidad era otro de los lujos que necesitaban, dejó escapar un suave suspiro.

 _No podía ser un suspiro_ _fuerte_ , pensó irónicamente para sí mismo, _provocaría_ _demasiado el polvo._

"Hola", vino la voz de Izzy desde el suelo donde yacía su sucio colchón. Se incorporó, con capas de mantas alrededor de su delgada cintura y se movió para saludar a su hermano mayor.

Alec se movió rápidamente para empujarla hacia el nido de tela. "Hola a ti también", dijo mientras le besaba un lado de la cabeza mientras ella frotaba su cara en su cuello, "No te levantes, hace mucho frío esta noche. Solo déjame preparar algo de comida y cuando Jace llegue a casa podemos comer, ¿vale? "

Era finales de noviembre y esto era solo el comienzo de la temporada fría que iba a llegar, pero habían sobrevivido los inviernos anteriores.

 _Saldrían adelante_ , pensó mientras veía a su hermana asentarse, con las mantas levantadas hasta su barbilla, el suave sonido de un ronroneo llenando la pequeña habitación. Si había algo que los Lightwood sabían hacer, era sobrevivir.

Sofocando la tos, se dirigió a su lamentable alijo de alimentos enlatados. Sacó unos cuantos vegetales al azar, una lata de algo de carne molida y los arrojó a una sartén. Estaba a punto de sacar el pequeño mechero Bunsen para encender una llama cuando un par de botas golpeando el suelo detrás de él calmaron sus manos temblorosas.

"Oye, ahorra el gas, yo me encargo", dijo Jace mientras se abría camino hacia la habitación.

Alec asintió y dio un paso atrás, había suficiente espacio como para ayudar con la ansiedad que venía con el "regalo" de Jace usándose en una habitación tan pequeña. Ese espacio estaba en el mismo rincón donde estaban Izzy y su colchón, así que agradecidamente Alec se quitó las botas y se metió debajo de las sábanas con ella.

"¡Dios mío, Alec! ¡Avisa a una chica la próxima vez que decidas traer cubitos de hielo a mi manta burrito! ”, Le gritó, deslizándose tan lejos como pudo sin dejar que ninguna extremidad escapara de las mantas.

Jace se rió desde donde se agachó junto a la sartén con comida, su mechero siempre presente encendiéndose. Una chispa y de repente la mano de Jace sostuvo una brillante esfera de llamas. Alec e Izzy suspiraron con nostalgia, observando cómo Jace movía lentamente su mano de un lado a otro debajo de la sartén y llevaba su comida a un chisporroteo rápido.

Una vez que la comida estaba caliente y en su mayor parte cocinada, Jace se dirigió hacia el colchón. Se quitó sus propias botas antes de lanzarse bajo la esquina levantada de las mantas que Alec había levantado.

Los tres se lanzaron al extraño salteado con los tenedores de plástico que Jace había sacado del puesto de comida rápida esa semana.

"Entonces, ¿cómo han ido vuestros respectivos días?" Preguntó Izzy tímidamente.

Alec resopló, "Nada genial. Trabajé en otro pedido de flores de boda de otoño durante horas solo para que la novia nos llame con un nuevo esquema de colores. Puse tanta energía en esas rosas naranjas y estaba demasiado agotado para que las rojas se animaran. Tuve que quedarme una hora después de mi horario para poner esas flores tristes y marchitas en unos jarrones que no coincidían. No puedo creer que tuve que usar esas flores tristes ".

"¿Por qué te importaría si esa perra indecisa obtiene flores marchitas?", Dijo Jace con la boca llena de comida masticada.

“¡Porque se sentían enfermas! Otro día y podría haberlas conseguido perfectas ".

"¿Perfectas para pudrirse en un jarrón y ser tiradas a la basura tan pronto como termine la boda?", Preguntó Izzy, confundida.

Alec suspiró profundamente, "Al menos podría haberles dado una muerte más digna haciendo que salgan en su mejor momento. No rodeados de girasoles amarillos que ni siquiera combinan ", refunfuñó, pinchando un trozo de zanahoria blanda con un poco más de fuerza de lo necesario. "¿Qué pasa con vosotros?", Preguntó.

Jace se encogió de hombros, "Lo de siempre. La gente es aún más grosera con su café cuando hace frío fuera. Sin embargo, pude deslizar algunos paquetes de azúcar en mi salida. Disfruta, hermano ", dijo mientras sacaba los paquetes de su chaqueta, entregándoselos a Alec, quien estaba haciendo todo lo posible por enfadarse con Jace, poniendo en peligro su trabajo por un poco de azúcar, pero no pudo detener la pequeña sonrisa que aparecía en su cara. Metió los preciosos regalos debajo de su almohada para más tarde.

El azúcar era algo que Alec no podía explicar, lo ansiaba de una manera poco natural. Podía recordar la primera vez que comenzó a ansiarla y una de las enfermeras le atrapó con la cuchara grande medio levantada hasta los labios y la bolsa grande de azúcar en su regazo. Fue entonces cuando su vida comenzó a cambiar drásticamente.

Todos habían dejado de cuestionar los extraños hábitos, las peculiaridades, las fobias y los antojos que comenzaron a manifestarse en cada uno de ellos cuando Izzy comenzó a frotarse la barbilla en los hombros cuando se sentía insegura. Jace e Izzy tomaron su antojo por el azúcar con calma, trayéndole su gusto favorito cada vez que podían. Y de nuevo no lo cuestionaron cuando Jace les hizo romper la ventana para que un flujo constante de oxígeno fresco pudiera llegar a la habitación, incluso con todas las brisas frías que venían con ello.

"¿Y qué hay de ti, Iz?" Preguntó Alec.

“La gente necesita aprender cómo colocar las cosas de vuelta en el estante , en lugar de dejar una gran pila de ropa en una silla en el vestuario. Recibí quejas de una madre ocupada con cuatro niños gritando que no estaba haciendo mi trabajo, pero en realidad, ¿cómo se supone que debo limpiar esas cosas cuando hay alguien entrando tres segundos después de que el otro se va? Además, si se va a probar trajes de baño y vestidos, ¡No lleves los trajes de baño al vestuario! Tuve que subir tres veces para volver a poner los trajes de baño en su sitio y luego me gritaron por dejar mi puesto", se quejó.

Todos continuaron quejándose de buena gana el uno al otro durante su lamentable cena, sin mencionar una sola vez sus condiciones de vida porque no podían arriesgarse a la idea de algo mejor. Esto era seguro. Estaban a salvo. Estaban juntos.

La sartén sucia fue olvidada y puesta a un lado mientras los tres se hundían más profundamente debajo de las mantas, acomodándose para la larga y helada noche.

Cuando los ojos de Alec se volvieron más pesados, escuchó a sus hermanos, sus respiraciones se hicieron lentas y uniformes y solo una vez que supo que estaban dormidos se permitió finalmente dormir.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ubicación: Montaña Espiral**

Magnus se sentó en silencio junto a su ventana, mirando por encima de las copas de los árboles del bosque, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su whisky. Estaba luchando contra otro dolor de cabeza que ninguna medicina mundana disminuiría, por lo que demandadle si estaba evitando a los otros habitantes de su pequeño Santuario.

Simon hablaba demasiado en sus días tranquilos, sus pensamientos entusiastas eran cualquier cosa menos un bálsamo en su cerebro dolorido. Clary se preocupaba mucho en sus días más gruñones. Y Luke ... maldita sea si ese hombre no tenía un mundo de culpa sobre esos musculosos hombros. Magnus no podía manejar la sensación de que los pensamientos autodestructivos del hombre superaban a los suyos, al menos no con este dolor de cabeza.

A veces las personas solo necesitaban ejercer su derecho de una fiesta de autocompasión. Y de cualquier grupo de personas, los mutantes tenían todo el derecho de organizar sus propias fiestas de autocompasión siempre que estuvieran dispuestos.

Durante los últimos 10 años, La Corporación el Circulo había estado experimentando con cientos, si no miles de personas enfermas, afirmando que su nueva tecnología de ingeniería genética les salvaría sin coste alguno.

Pero había un coste. Normalidad. Humanidad. Vidas enteras.

"El coste era demasiado alto", murmuró Magnus para sí mismo mientras hacía girar su vaso, el hielo tintineaba contra los lados del vidrio. Era uno de esos enfermos con los que experimentaron. Una pequeña enfermedad genética fue suficiente para que el Círculo viniera a llamar a la puerta de su madre, ambos frágiles y debilitados por la enfermedad compartida que tenían. Les prometieron mucho. Estarían sanos. Serían felices. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era firmar sobre sus vidas.

Su madre no dudó, estaba demasiado enferma como para darse cuenta de en qué se estaba metiendo. No fue hasta años más tarde que Magnus se dio cuenta de lo que hicieron ese día. Debían convertirse en propiedad de La Corporación el Circulo como ratas de laboratorio en las que experimentar.

Su madre no sobrevivió a los experimentos, pero él lo hizo. Con algunos efectos secundarios.

Ahora aquí estaba, viviendo con otras tres personas que dedicaban sus vidas a limpiar los líos que La Corporación el Circulo había dejado atrás. Cada día habían nuevas luchas, nuevas aventuras, nuevas personas. Había tantas vidas que llegó a tocar, Magnus no tenía idea de por qué se sentía tan vacío. Su mente estaba llena de los sentimientos de los demás, ¿por qué se sentía tan vacío?

"¡Magnus! ¡Es la hora de cenar!"

Escuchar el eco de la voz de Clary a través del pasillo, le dio otra punzada de dolor en la cabeza, pero tal vez era hora de finalizar su fiesta de autocompasión. Sus pensamientos se estaban desviando por el callejón oscuro y no quería que eso empeorara su noche.

"Voy Galleta" le gritó, bebió el último trago de su bebida y comenzó a caminar hacia las emociones arremolinadas y las personas reunidas en la cocina. Dejando que el alcohol le quemara la parte posterior de la garganta, pensó para sí mismo no por primera vez ... ¿cómo es posible estar tan solo cuando está rodeado de amigos?

 


	2. Encontrado.

La tienda de flores donde trabajaba Alec no era lujosa de ninguna manera. Era una pequeña tienda entre una tienda de delicatessen con una reputación de intoxicación alimentaria y una peluquería dirigida por un hombre que tenía la edad suficiente para tener probablemente su propia exhibición en el Museo de Historia Natural. Y todo esto estaba en una calle lateral apartada, en una calle tranquila fuera de la calle principal. Básicamente, nadie se limitaba a "caminar" a su tienda. Los trabajos que obtenían eran hombres que iban en modo de disculpa y tenían su apartamento cerca, personas que querían las flores más baratas posibles para su boda o personas que simplemente pasaron a la quinta página de los resultados de Google para encontrar la floristería escondida perfecta con una reputación de tener todas las especies de flores en cualquier momento del año, sin importar cuán fuera de temporada estaban.

Era el lugar perfecto para Alec. Aquí sería visto por menos personas y los que sí venían usualmente estaban demasiado absortos en sí mismos como para notar al hombre alto y de pelo oscuro en la parte trasera de la habitación, hablando con las plantas. Aún más perfecto, estaba en su elemento. Literalmente. Estaba rodeado de plantas.

Era como tener un zumbido feliz a su alrededor en todo momento. Sus vidas dependían de él. Si estaba feliz, entonces las flores florecerían de repente. Si estuviera triste se convertirían en brotes. Si estaba enfermo ...

Alec vió que otra hoja caía de la planta que estaba regando.

Los últimos días se había estado sintiendo cada vez peor, las extremidades pesadas, el cuerpo demasiado frío, el dolor de cabeza persistente detrás de sus ojos color avellana. Había estado nublado y frío por más de una semana. La nieve seguía cayendo en momentos aleatorios y Alec y sus hermanos, que no tenían una televisión, nunca sabían cuándo nevaría en su camino a casa. Con los días tan cortos, Alec estaba teniendo problemas para recordar la última vez que vio la luz del sol. La tienda estaba demasiado oculta en la ciudad, a la sombra de los altos edificios que se alzaban a su alrededor. Nada entraba por sus ventanas, las pobres plantas a su alrededor gritaban por algunos rayos, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Nada en absoluto y estaba aquí tres horas después de la hora del cierre, esperando que alguien viniera a recoger el último pedido de flores para el funeral de alguien. Había estado sentado mirando como las plantas a su alrededor comenzaban a marchitarse. Sabía que lo estaba causando, pero su manager se había ido por el día y le dijo a Alec que se quedara a pesar de que parecía la muerte recalentada.

Como si hubiera discutido que el sol se había puesto y tenía que caminar a casa por los caminos helados. Necesitaba este trabajo demasiado. Necesitaban cada centavo que los tres pudieran reunir. Pagar por la cueva en la que vivían tomó una gran parte. Pagar por el silencio tomó una aún más grande. Los pocos dólares que quedaban se usaban para alimentar a los tres, pagar por una membresía de gimnasio, para tener un lugar cálido para ducharse y hacer ejercicio cuando podían y para comprar algunas ropas en la tienda de segunda mano cercana.

Alec había estado esperando hasta que sus botas de hace tres años finalmente se rompieron antes de comprar su próximo par. Su último estirón hizo que sus botas le quedaran pequeñas en el lapso de seis meses, pero afortunadamente su hábito de elegir suéteres demasiado grandes le permitía mantenerlos un poco más.

Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de su política de "usarlo hasta que bordee el exhivicionismo" cuando miraba otro agujero de su manga, el que dejaría entrar el aire helado en su camino a casa. Tal vez le pediría a Izzy otro suéter para su regalo de Navidad este año. Siempre le decía que necesitaba ropa mejor.

Normalmente no le importaba la ropa raída. Prefiría usar el dinero para ir a conseguir a Izzy unos sostenes y un maquillaje decentes o asegurarse de que Jace tuviera zapatos cómodos para sus largos días de pie detrás de una barra de café. Pero esta última semana le hizo sentirse ... mal. Estúpido frío, tiempo nublado ...

Al mirar el reloj, notó que el cliente llevaba cuatro horas de retraso. Izzy y Jace ya habrían llegado a casa y sin duda se estarían preguntando dónde estaba. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que vinieran a buscarle. Es lo que hacían. Preocuparse el uno por el otro.

Habían pasado 8 años desde que los tres se escaparon juntos de la Corporación el Círculo, demasiado asustados, demasiado enfadados, demasiado tristes para quedarse. Eran solo un par de niños, pero cada instinto mejorado que tenían en ese momento les decía que estaban en peligro.

Izzy estaba casi paranóica con cada fibra de su ser que le decía que su familia estaba siendo amenazada. Estaba en el punto en que apenas podía hablar y en lugar de eso soltaba gruñidos cada vez que alguien miraba a sus hermanos.

Jace apenas podía mirar a cualquiera a los ojos sin estremecerse y agachar la cabeza, fingiendo que no necesitaba contacto humano.

Y Alec ... ya le había fallado a un hermano. No había forma de que también les fallara a su hermana y a su hermano adoptivo.

No fue tan difícil escapar. No con los poderes que habían estado desarrollando desde que comenzaron sus tratamientos en la Corporación el Círculo. Lo que era difícil era permanecer oculto después de correr. En la era en la que estaban, la tecnología hacía casi imposible permanecer oculto. Las cámaras estaban en todas partes. Habían desarrollado un software para identificar caras de imágenes borrosas. Las cámaras se colocaron en aviones no tripulados que volaban por la ciudad, sus suaves zumbidos ahora son una parte normal de la vida cotidiana. Estaban rodeados de amenazas.

Claro, tuvieron la idea de dejar la ciudad donde había menos ojos en todas partes, pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que llamarían la atención cuando no había miles de otras personas en la misma acera que tú. Jace e Izzy eran personas hermosas, las miradas se dirigían fácilmente hacia ellos. Izzy insistió en que también atraía miradas interesadas, pero Alec estaba demasiado ocupado cuidando de ellos como para darse cuenta. La ciudad era el mejor lugar para convertirse en personajes de fondo. Nunca en la línea de visión, solo otro cuerpo al que se pueda golpear mientras se sube al metro.

Esto no duraría para siempre. Todos tenían fechas de vencimiento. Hasta entonces simplemente ... sobrevivirían.

El timbre de la puerta sonando sacó a Alec de sus pensamientos y se volvió para saludar al último cliente. "Hola, ¿supongo que eres el del pedido del arreglo floral?"

El hombre que había entrado a la tienda levantó la vista de donde estaba limpiando sus zapatos fangosos en la alfombrilla sucia y Alec observó cómo sus ojos se abrían cómicamente antes de sonreír suavemente.

Era una sonrisa que por una vez fue fácil para Alec regresar. El hombre que tenía delante era increíblemente guapo, con pelo peinado hacía arriba, joyas brillantes, una chaqueta cara y bien ajustada a través de hombros anchos y profundos ojos expresivos en los que Alec sentía que podía fundirse. En cualquier otra persona, la mirada sería demasiado, pero consiguió hacerla pasar de una manera que le dejó sin palabras.

Como si flotara, el hombre caminó elegantemente hacia el mostrador donde estaba Alec, mirando alrededor como si buscara a alguien. Tendría sentido si estuviera buscando a alguien en particular, nadie tan asombroso como este hombre buscaría conscientemente esta pequeña tienda.

Luego se volvió hacia Alec, con una suave sonrisa todavía presente, "Hola, hermoso. ¿Me preguntaba si estás solo aquí esta noche?"

 _Pregunta extraña_ ... Alec pensó para sí mismo: "Uh, sí, sí. Solo estoy yo aquí. ¿Estás aquí por la orden del arreglo floral?"

El hombre incluso negó con la cabeza con elegancia, "Me temo que no, querido. Estoy aquí por algo mucho más importante. Ahora, ¿estás seguro de que no hay otras personas en esta tienda? ¿Un cliente tal vez?"

Alec frunció el ceño, "No, solo yo. Se suponía que la tienda cerraría hace horas, solo estoy esperando a que alguien recoja algunos arreglos florales ".

El hombre parecía un poco preocupado por esto y rápidamente escribió algo en su teléfono. _Probablemente le está enviando un mensaje de texto a alguien diciendo que está perdido como un imbécil_ , pensó Alec.

"Supongo que no estarías dispuesto a venir conmigo a tomar algo, ¿ahora mismo? ¿Tal vez dejar que este arreglo floral se lo lleven en otra ocasión?" , Preguntó el hombre después de terminar su mensaje. Mirando a Alec con aprensiva esperanza.

Era condenadamente tentador. Aquí estaba este tipo caliente como el infierno pidiéndole tomar algo. Aquí es donde Alec, si fuera una persona normal, tartamudearía un sí y se iría. Sin embargo, Alec estaba lejos de ser una persona normal. No podía arriesgarse a ir a algún lugar con cámaras. No tenía dinero para pagar una bebida. Y para colmo, este hombre probablemente estaba fuera de su alcance si sus zapatos brillantes eran algo a considerar.

Pero fue la vocecilla en su cabeza la que le hizo entrar en razón. Susurros de _monstruo_ resonaron en su mente y Alec dejó caer la sonrisa de su cara, "Um, eso suena divertido, pero no puedo".

Alec esperaba tal vez un poco de abatimiento, sorpresa tal vez a alguien rechazando a una persona tan asombrosa. Lo que no esperaba era que el hombre se lanzara sobre el mostrador hacia él, tirándole al suelo con un placaje que le quitó el aire de los pulmones.

Estaba a punto de preguntar algo en la línea de _que cojones_ , cuando la puerta de su tienda se abrió de golpe, lanzando la campana y los jarrones cercanos de flores al suelo, el agua y las flores se precipitaron por el suelo. Desde donde Alec yacía en el frío y ahora húmedo suelo, podía ver varios pares de botas militares entrando en la pequeña tienda y parándose frente al mostrador.

Una mano suave se movió sobre su boca y Alec miró hacia los ojos cálidos del hombre que ahora prácticamente le cubría. Se llevó la otra mano a los labios y luego se movió lentamente para ponerse de pie, liberando a Alec de su agarre.

"Bueno, hola. ¿Buscando a alguien?" Preguntó tímidamente.

Se levantaron varias armas y apuntaron directamente al pecho del hombre brillante donde yacían todos esos collares y los ojos de Alec casi se salieron de su cabeza. ¿Quién demonios era este tipo? No parecía asustado en lo más mínimo, más divertido que nada. Volvió la mirada de un hombre a otro y luego suspiró felizmente, volviéndose hacia Alec.

"Vamos, querido. Necesitamos sacarte de aquí ", dijo alegremente, extendiendo su mano hacia donde Alec todavía estaba tirado en un charco en el suelo.

"Pero que pasa…"

Alec miró hacia donde estaban los hombres con armas y se quedó sin aliento. Todos estaban acurrucados en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos de terror, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin que saliera ningún sonido.

"Dios Santo ... ¿qué les hiciste?", Preguntó y luego se volvió para mirar al hombre, "¿Quién eres?"

Sonrió un poco reacio, "Me llamo Magnus, estoy aquí porque vimos a esos hombres que se acercaban a esta área. Estaban claramente detrás de alguien, pero no estábamos seguros de quién. Si estás realmente solo en esta tienda, es posible que seas tú".

El estómago de Alec dio un vuelco como si acabara de comenzar la primera caída de una montaña rusa. ¿Le habían encontrado? Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más, se quedó helado al ver a otro hombre salir de la parte de atrás de la tienda, con el arma ya levantada y apuntando a Magnus. Debe haber estado escondido detrás todo el tiempo.

No tuvo tiempo de gritar una advertencia. Simplemente ... reaccionó.

Un momento, el hombre estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo y al siguiente, la planta de hiedra en la maceta que colgaba del techo aumentó en tamaño, cobrando vida, aterradora como un pozo de serpientes y envolviéndose alrededor del cuello del soldado.

Fue entonces cuando el resto de las plantas en la tienda comenzaron a reaccionar, sintiendo que su maestro estaba en peligro. Las vides crecieron, envolviendo las gargantas de todos los hombres en el suelo. Las rosas naranjas sobrantes hicieran crecer sus tallos, las espinas se volvieron grandes y afiladas, avanzando lentamente por el suelo y envolviendo las muñecas y los tobillos de todas las cosas consideradas una amenaza como un alambre de púas. Pronto la sangre se unió a los charcos de agua en el suelo.

Alec, no podía detenerlas. Podía ver la sangre, ver cómo las caras de los hombres se ponían de color púrpura, sabía que les estaba matando, pero no podía superar el temor de haber sido encontrado. Después de todos estos años, habían venido. Encontrarían a sus hermanos, serían devueltos. Podía sentir como se drenaba y la fuerza que le está siendo arrebatada por la botánica inteligente que ahora está matando a seis hombres.

Podía sentir que su visión se volvía gris ... podía ... podía oír una voz.

_"¡Oye, respira! Respira por mí, no estás en peligro, lo prometo. Lo hiciste, nos salvaste. Puedes parar. ¡Por favor para!"_

Entonces sintió una calma rodando sobre él, una pura sensación de paz. Era lo más seguro que se había sentido en su vida. Podía sentir como sus plantas liberaban lentamente a los hombres ahora inconscientes y se retiraban a sus macetas, sintiendo que su maestro ahora estaba contento.

Drenado de todo lo que le quedaba, Alec cerró los ojos …


	3. Miedo.

"Dios mío, Magnus. Se suponía que tenías que agarrarle y marcharte, no encargarnos de los cadáveres. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?"

Magnus puso los ojos en blanco desde donde yacía en el suelo, acunando al hermoso joven que solo momentos antes había convertido esta tienda de flores, una vez encantadora, en la pequeña tienda de los horrores. La sangre se estaba filtrando en uno de sus pantalones favoritos, pero no podía dejar de lado al hombre inconsciente en sus brazos. ¿Tal vez solo era que Magnus se sintió un poco en deuda con el hombre que le salvó de recibir un disparo en la espalda con un aturdidor? ¿Tal vez era la cara bonita? Tal vez eran las hermosas y complejas emociones que parecían revolotear alrededor de la mente del joven cuando Magnus hizo una rápida mirada mental antes. Qué lástima que los matones de la Corporación el Círculo hayan interrumpido su charla.

"No lo sé, Samuel. Tal vez si tú y Galleta hubiérais llegado antes de que te enviara un mensaje de texto, entonces este pobre hombre no habría tenido que protegernos," Magnus le devolvió el gruñido a Simon mientras caminaba de puntillas por el caos de la tienda para llegar a su lado.

La nariz de Simon se arrugó al ver las muñecas ensangrentadas de los hombres en el suelo, "¿Hizo todo esto? ¿Qué es él?"

"Simon, no usamos "qué" cuando hablamos de compañeros mutantes. Es "quién" o no somos mejores que ellos ", vino una voz profunda que surge de la parte posterior de la tienda. Luke intervino para ver el estado de la tienda e inmediatamente comenzó a buscar pulsos. "¿Está bien?", Le preguntó a Magnus con suavidad cuando sus ojos se posaron en ellos.

Magnus se encogió de hombros y levantó una mano para empujar hacia atrás algunos mechones que habían caído en esos ojos cerrados "No estoy seguro. Para empezar, estaba un poco pálido y parecía enfermo, tal vez una reacción tan violenta con sus habilidades le agotó aún más. Creo que deberíamos llevarle con nosotros, llamar a Catarina también ".

Luke asintió mientras se levantaba del suelo. Siempre fue un consuelo tener a Luke cerca, su presencia tranquila siempre era suficiente para calmar los nervios de sus compañeros más jóvenes. Había sido el líder de su equipo durante tres años. Desde que todos comenzaron a trabajar juntos, la tasa de éxito de encontrar, mover y ocultar a sus compañeros mutantes se había disparado. Y Luke era una gran razón para ese éxito.

"¿Dónde está Clary?"

"Está vigilando el perímetro por nosotros", comenzó a decir Luke cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja. "Hablando del diablo ... ¿qué ves, Clary?"

"Hay dos personas que van hacia ti. Hombre y mujer, ropa de calle. Casi están en la puerta y se ven preocupados ", dijo su voz suave a través del altavoz.

Antes de que pudieran siquiera decidir qué hacer, la gente de la que hablaba Clary corrió a través de la puerta, dos nubes gemelas de miedo y preocupación arremolinándose en la habitación.

"¡Oh Dios mío, Alec!", Gritó la joven y se tiró al suelo, empujando a Magnus fuera del camino, "¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Alec? ¡Alec! ". Comenzó a sacudirle, las lágrimas ya se estaban formando en sus encantadores ojos.

El hombre que vino con ella estaba igualmente alarmado y enfadado. Magnus podía ver prácticamente las emociones que emanan del hombre rubio como un aura. Extendió un brazo revestido de cuero hasta el desconocido más cercano en la habitación, que desafortunadamente para Simon era él.

"¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi hermano?"

Simon se tambaleó en el agarre áspero, las manos se dispararon en el aire como si un arma hubiera apuntado a su cara, "¡No me mates, por favor!"

Rápidamente, Luke dio un paso hacia donde Simon parecía estar listo para susurrar una oración en hebreo: "Oye, no fuimos nosotros. Lo juro. Estos hombres en el suelo vinieron a atacar a tu hermano, pero se protegió a sí mismo y a Magnus. Si no me crees, haz que tu hermana escuche mi corazón ", dijo Luke con toda la calma que pudo, con ambas manos levantadas en el aire mientras se movía hacia la línea de visión del rubio.

El joven y la mujer intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?", Preguntó la joven morena, el miedo estaba empezando a consumir su mente. El instinto de lucha o huida que era sinónimo de mutantes como ella y Luke comenzaba a girar a su alrededor como una tormenta. Luke debió haber sido capaz de oler lo que era. Así que este "Alec" no era el único nuevo mutante que encontraron esta noche. Eso también significaba que las probabilidades estaban a favor de que el rubio también fuera ...

Magnus se sumergió rápidamente en las capas superiores de emociones que rodeaban la mente del joven y sintió que se estaba tensando, como una cobra preparándose para atacar. No era un instinto salvaje, no era suficiente lo que impulsaba sus emociones para eso, pero tenía algo en su aura emocional que hablaba de secretos. Hay un 80% de probabilidades de que también sea un mutante.

Disparó una advertencia de "precaución" en las mentes de Simon y Luke, haciéndoles saber que no deben ignorar al hombre que tenía un agarre mortal en la camisa de franela de Simon.

Luke hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Magnus para hacerle saber que recibió el mensaje antes de continuar hablando con los recién llegados "Sé que no tenéis motivos para confiar en nosotros, pero estamos diciendo la verdad y queremos ayudar. Somos como vosotros ".

Parpadeó, sus ojos mutantes, los orbes verdes iluminándose en las sombras en las que se encontraba. La joven contuvo el aliento, sus propios ojos mutantes se iluminaron en amarillo como respuesta.

"¿Todos vosotros?", Preguntó en voz baja, con las manos todavía apretadas en la camisa de Alec.

Luke asintió, "Todos nosotros. Soy un mutante, como tú. Simon aquí es un Molecular. Magnus es un psíquico y también Clary, está observando el exterior en este momento. Y hay más por ahí. Tenemos amigos que pueden ayudaros a todos a encontrar un lugar seguro. Les hemos dado a personas como vosotros casas de seguridad, lejos de donde la Corporación el Círculo puede encontrarles. Si venís con nosotros, podemos hacer lo mismo por vosotros. Nuevas identidades, nuevo hogar, nuevos amigos... "

"Escucha, no sé de qué estás hablando. No sé nada sobre mutantes o moleculares o lo que sea que estás hablando. Desde donde estoy, mi hermano ha estado a salvo hasta que apareciste. Así que si no te importa, le tomaremos y nos iremos ", espetó el rubio, moviéndose hacia donde estaba Alec yaciendo en el suelo, colocando un brazo debajo de la parte posterior de sus rodillas y otro debajo de sus hombros y levantándole .

"Jace, tal vez deberíamos considerar ..."

"No, Izzy. No podemos confiar en ellos. No podemos confiar en nadie ", espetó Jace y dio media vuelta para salir de la tienda cubierta de escombros.

No sabía lo que le poseía, pero Magnus dio un paso adelante para hacer retroceder a Jace, pero se encontró con un agudo silbido de la mutante cuando apartó su mano de su hermano. Magnus retiró su mano con una mueca, inspeccionando su mano donde se habían clavado sus garras y le había cortado su piel. Siempre se olvidaba de esas garras retráctiles que los mutantes usaban a menudo.

"¿Y qué hay de tu hermano? No se ve muy bien. Espera, quiero decir, se ve genial estéticamente. Muy apuesto, honestamente todos parecéis haber salido de una revista o de un anuncio de Calvin Klein, pero quiero decir que se ve enfermo. Y si hizo todo esto como si fuera la noche de las flores vivas, entonces probablemente esté realmente agotado. Tenemos amigos que son curanderos. ¡Podemos llevarle con ellos!" Simón dijo apresuradamente, su expresión seria causó un breve momento de vacilación revoloteando sobre las mentes de Jace e Izzy, pero no fue suficiente. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y se fueron al frío.

Magnus suspiró mientras observaba las piernas de Alec colgando flojamente mientras su hermano se lo llevaba.

"¿Debo enviar un empuje mental, Luke? Se veía como un muerto... "ofreció en voz baja, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"No. No podemos engañarles para que vengan a nosotros. Tiene que ser en sus propios términos. Si alguna vez se enteran ... nunca volverán a confiar en nosotros ", dijo Luke en voz baja," lo mejor que podemos hacer es vigilarles y estar listos para ponerles a salvo ".

"Entonces, ¿llamas a Maia para un camión y un monitor?", Preguntó Simon con entusiasmo.

Luke ya había sacado su teléfono, el tono de marcado rápido llenaba la habitación.


	4. Nostalgia.

Había pasado más de una semana desde que encontraron a Alec en su tienda, rodeado de aquellos que decían ser como ellos y aún no se había despertado. Jace se estaba volviendo loco en este momento y sabía que Isabelle no estaba muy lejos.

Después de haber salido de la tienda, se habían ido corriendo a su escondite de reserva, sin sentirse lo suficientemente seguros como para regresar a su pequeña habitación con su sucio colchón. Por lo que sabían en ese momento, esos hombres de la Corporación el Círculo podrían haber rastreado a Alec hasta allí. Todo lo que tenían era la ropa en sus espaldas y los pocos dólares en sus bolsillos mientras se dirigían a la pequeña choza vacía en el otro extremo de los muelles. Al menos tuvieron la previsión de abastecerse con unas cuantas mantas, unas latas de comida y suministros. Sería todo lo que tuvieran por un tiempo. No podían volver a sus trabajos ahora, no después de que Alec había sido atacado en la tienda.

La choza tenía agujeros en las paredes que dejaban entrar un viento frío cada pocos minutos, lo que hacía muy difícil para Jace mantener encendida cualquier tipo de llama cerca de la habitación increíblemente inflamable. El clima continuó cubierto y nevado, no se vio un rayo de sol mientras pasaban los días tratando de hacer que Alec comiera y bebiera.

Al cuarto día de mantenerse escondidos, Jace supo que tenía que salir para encontrar más mantas y comida. Pasó por unos pocos refugios que sabía que iban a entregar los equipos de supervivencia de invierno a las personas sin hogar y tomó una bolsa de basura llena de mantas, sombreros, guantes y chaquetas. Luego usó sus encantos con algunos de los voluntarios para que le dieran un poco de sopa caliente en un termo. Las chaquetas no eran bonitas y la sopa estaba demasiado salada, pero valdrían.

En su camino a casa, vio a uno de sus compañeros "inquilinos" y le dio $ 5 por cualquier información sobre lo que estaba pasando allí.

El hombre sonrió, solo le quedaban un par de dientes en la cara y le contó a Jace cómo había visto al "patrón" mostrar a algunos militares su habitación. También vio que uno de los hombres colocaba un fajo de dinero en efectivo en las manos sucias del propietario, agradeciéndole por la información.

Así que habían sido vendidos por el mismo tipo al que estaban pagando para mantenerles ocultos. Fue quien les hizo ir a la tienda de Alec esa noche. Debería haberlo sabido. No podían confiar en nadie.

Abatido, Jace se había ido a su casa y sin palabras le había dado la sopa tibia a sus hermanos mientras esquivaba las miradas de preocupación de Izzy.

Ya tenía suficiente de qué preocuparse, no tenía que preocuparse por sus problemas de confianza que se arremolinaban aún más en el inodoro proverbial mientras pensaba en todos los sacrificios que habían hecho por pagar a esos imbéciles. Alec no merecía ser traicionado. No merecía ser cazado como un animal y atacado en uno de los pocos lugares donde se sentía seguro. No merecía estar acostado aquí, todavía frío incluso con cinco mantas y ser alimentado con sopa fría asquerosa.

Por un momento, los ojos de Jace se empañaron con las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Con mucho gusto cambiaría lugares con Alec ahora mismo si pudiera. Le debía eso, incluso si Alec negaría vehementemente que se le debiera nada.

Fue debido a Alec que Jace tenía personas a las que consideraba familia. Ese día, años antes, cuando Jace todavía llamaba a ese monstruo "padre", cambió todo lo que pensaba sobre el mundo. Tenía once años y había terminado su tratamiento por un gen defectuoso que causaba inestabilidad mental. Hasta el día de hoy, todavía se pregunta si la enfermedad era una mentira todo el tiempo y Valentine solo la usó como excusa para jugar con su cuerpo.

_**Hace 11 años ...** _

_Los niños fueron sometidos a "tratamientos" en una instalación especial, lejos del edificio donde lo hacían con los adultos, quién sabe por qué. Por lo que Jace sabía, nunca había visto a un solo adulto salir del edificio con vida. En ese momento, no podía permitirse que le importara. Se suponía que no debía amar ni confiar en nadie más que en su padre. Se le había perforado en el cerebro todo el tiempo que podía recordar._

_"Amar es destruir."_

_"La única familia que necesitas es a mí"._

_"Confía solo en tu sangre"._

_"Nadie te amará jamás"._

_"Eres un monstruo y soy el único que te protegerá"._

_Así que se mantuvo en sí mismo, ignorando a los cientos de otros niños que fueron llevados a través de los pasillos blancos. Si no les hablaba, nunca podrían herirle._

_Pero estaba solo, algo que nunca admitiría a su padre sabiendo que le daría al menos una bofetada. Era una debilidad necesitar compañía. Todo lo que llevaría a un eventual dolor y traición. No cedas a la tentación, se decía a sí mismo._

_Era un monstruo. Lo sabía incluso antes de que accidentalmente incendiara la sala cuando algunos niños jugaban con cerillas en la esquina. En el momento en que la llama se encendió a solo diez pies de distancia de él, Jace lo sintió. Su piel se estremeció y su sangre comenzó a calentarse, le encantó. Era la primera vez que se sentía conectado a algo. Un poco de la soledad se quebró y ansiaba más._

_Lo que no sabía era cómo la llama canalizaría sus emociones, captando el deseo de más del sentimiento encantador. Y así ... la pequeña cerilla pronto explotó en un infierno que quemó brutalmente a esos niños en la esquina y destruyó el contenido de la habitación._

_Todavía podía oler la carne quemada incluso semanas después de que reconstruyeran la habitación y los niños quemados hubieran sido sanados hasta la perfección. Jace había preguntado cómo era posible eso una vez. Valentine le había dicho: "Incluso los monstruos como tú tienen sus usos. Tenemos unos pocos con ... habilidades menos destructivas "._

_Así que era un monstruo y hacía daño a niños inocentes. Su padre tenía razón, ¿quién querría ser amigo de algo como él?_

_Su fuego era su único amigo, pero le asustaba. El fuego era todo acerca de la destrucción, el dolor, el peligro ... ¿eso era todo lo que Jace era también?_

_Pasó las noches vagando por las salas vacías, un mechero en su mano mientras encendía una llama cada pocos segundos para sentirse menos solo. Y entonces, una noche, se encontró con Alec._

_La primera impresión de Jace no fue exactamente amable. Vio las extremidades de un niño que crecían demasiado rápido dobladas incómodamente bajo un marco escuálido. El niño tenía lágrimas en los ojos y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por detenerse, pero las manchas húmedas en su bata de hospital mostraron que no tuvo suerte en detenerlas por un tiempo. Su primer pensamiento fue "qué débil" y sonaba como la voz de su padre, pero su segundo pensamiento fue: "Ojalá pudiera ayudarle a dejar de llorar". Jace no escuchó la voz de su padre esa vez._

_Dio un paso hacia la habitación y la cabeza del niño de pelo negro y desordenado se disparó ante el sonido de alguien que se acercaba. Y en lugar de escabullirse o gritarle a Jace que se fuera ... le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y un pequeño movimiento con la mano._

_"¿Por qué lloras?" Preguntó Jace, con voz áspera._

_"Porque descubrí que mi hermana menor y mi hermano tienen la misma enfermedad que yo. Van a ser traídos aquí y tendrán que pasar por esos dolorosos tratamientos ", resopló tristemente, sus ojos cayeron a una grieta en el suelo donde crecía un poco de musgo._

_La nariz de Jace se arrugó en confusión, "¿Por qué te importa si pasan por el dolor?"_

_Alec se encogió de hombros: "Porque me duele cuando la gente que amo es herida"._

_"No lo entiendo."_

_Alec levantó la vista del musgo para mirarle un poco más de cerca, "Eres ese niño que prendió fuego a la sala"._

_El estómago de Jace se sacudió._

_"Sentiste algo, cuando heriste a esos niños. Sé que lo hiciste. Tus ojos estuvieron tristes por semanas después. Esta bien sabes. Que te sintieras mal. Significa que te preocupas por los demás. Mi familia es así. Si les hieren, me siento mal porque desearía haberles protegido "._

_Jace podía sentir el pánico aumentando en su pecho. Este niño le vio, lo sabía. Si la vio, entonces Valentine probablemente también vio su debilidad. No quería ser golpeado de nuevo. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, pero el miedo le estaba consumiendo de nuevo. Sabía que el miedo hacía que su fuego fuera errático, impredecible. ¿Y si también hería a este niño?_

_Apretó los puños y sintió el plástico del mechero en sus manos. Lo arrojó lejos de sí mismo tan fuerte y tan rápido como pudo, aterrorizado de que pudiera abrirse y producir una chispa._

_El mechero cayó al suelo frente a Alec, quien lo recogió con cautela._

_"¿Tiraste esto porque querías asustarme o porque no querías herirme?"_

_Con la cara blanca, Jace susurró lo más silenciosamente posible, asustado de que de alguna manera su padre le escucharía en esta sala abandonada y vacía, "No quería herirte"._

_Alec sonrió de nuevo, "Yo tampoco quiero herirte"._

_Jace resopló con incredulidad, todo el miedo se disipó ante la idea ridícula de que este delgado saco de huesos podía representar una amenaza y parecía que Alec se ofendió un poco por eso cuando resopló desde donde estaba en el suelo, las lágrimas se detuvieron finalmente._

_"No soy totalmente inútil ..."_

_"¿En serio?" Preguntó Jace, con escepticismo en su voz._

_"Soy como tú."_

_Eso sorprendió a Jace, nadie era como él. Los monstruos estaban solos en el mundo, no tenían a nadie con quien relacionarse._

_Alec puso los ojos en blanco y agitó la mano para que Jace avanzara. Y sorprendentemente, Jace obedeció a pesar de no saber por qué confiaba en este niño._

_"Mira esto", dijo y señaló el musgo en el suelo. Jace levantó una ceja, pero hizo lo que le indicaban y miró la planta. Era de aspecto suave, como un pequeño arbusto, nada espectacular, pero luego comenzó a crecer. Pronto empezaron a surgir pequeñas flores azules cuando el parche de musgo se volvió tan ancho como una baldosa. Jace sonrió tan ampliamente como pudo recordar haberlo hecho. Era solo musgo, pero para Jace era hermoso. Este niño fue capaz de hacer crecer algo, fue capaz de darle vida a esa pequeña cosa._

_"Me gustaría poder hacer algo bueno. Todo lo que hace mi fuego es arruinar las cosas ", susurró Jace._

_"Me gustaría poder tener algo tan fuerte como tu fuego. Entonces podría proteger a Izzy y Max ", le susurró Alec._

_Para Jace era algo nuevo, nunca antes había pensado que sus habilidades pudieran usarse para nada más que para herir a las personas. Pero con unas pocas palabras, toda su perspectiva había cambiado. ¿Tal vez no tenía que destruir? ¿Tal vez podría proteger?_

_"Mi nombre es Alec"._

_"Soy Jace ... Alec, si os protejo a ti y a tu familia, ¿me dejarás ser tu amigo secreto?"_

**Tiempo después**

_Alec y Jace continuaron reuniéndose en secreto en salas vacías, pasando noches practicando sus habilidades juntos. Alec parecía tener un miedo natural a las llamas, algo que hizo todo lo posible por esconder de Jace, pero Jace lo entendió._

_"Mi padre me dijo que el instinto es algo que está escrito en nuestro ADN. Si eres parte de las plantas o lo que sea, tendría sentido que no te guste el fuego", le había dicho a Alec después de que soltó un grito en una explosión de llamas particularmente grande._

_Jace tenía privilegios al aire libre, ya que su padre era Valentine y todo eso, por lo que cuando estaba fuera, metía plantas y semillas en sus bolsillos para llevárselas a Alec. Había estado practicando el cultivo y el encogimiento de las plantas como una forma de control, pero no podía encontrar mucho que pudiera hacer con una bellota que se convirtió en un árbol pequeño y un par de pelusas de diente de león que se convirtieron en pequeñas malezas amarillas._

_"Genial, si alguna vez necesito hacer una corona de flores de emergencia para Izzy, supongo que estoy listo"._

_Después de que Izzy y Max llegaron a las instalaciones, a Jace le resultó más difícil ocultar su alegría de no estar solo más. Izzy era fuerte y amistosa y Max era un niño tan gracioso que pensaba que su fuego era "¡tan genial!". Le aceptaron sin cuestión ni juicio._

_En poco tiempo, su trato con Alec fue de él protegiéndoles para que fueran amigos, a él protegiéndoles porque quería._

_Sin embargo, como Alec había temido, sus hermanos comenzaron a ser sometidos a los tratamientos. Varios meses largos y dolorosos en los que, en lugar de colarse en las salas vacías, él y Alec se colaron en las habitaciones de sus hermanos para sostener sus manos mientras dormían agitadamente por el dolor._

_Con el tiempo, los tratamientos se hicieron más lentos y a raíz de ellos también comenzaron a cambiar._

_Comenzó con cosas pequeñas, cosas como Isabelle siseando cuando Jace intentó robar su rollo de pan como una broma. Max repitiendo cosas que nadie de su edad debería saber o entender._

_Luego, los ojos de Izzy brillaron de color amarillo a algunos niños que se atrevieron a molestar a Alec por su último crecimiento repentino._

_Entonces Max dijo que les estaban volviendo monstruos a propósito._

_Luego, Izzy cortó accidentalmente la mano de una enfermera con garras que brotaron repentinamente de las puntas de sus dedos cuando intentaron llevarse a Max para otro tratamiento._

_Entonces, una noche, cuatro años después de que Jace conociera a Alec ... Max le susurró que conocía los códigos para poder escapar._

_Después de eso los cuatro empezaron a planear. Fue bastante fácil con la capacidad de Max para absorber el conocimiento de cualquier mente desprotegida. Tenían códigos de puertas, rotaciones de guardias, salidas e incluso una idea de los senderos a través del bosque fuera de las instalaciones gracias a un médico que caminaba mucho como pasatiempo._

_Establecieron una noche para poner el plan en acción, confiando en que podrían escapar sin que nadie se diera cuenta ... pero no podían predecirlo todo._


	5. Arrepentimiento.

_**Hace 8 años** _

_Jace sonrió para sí mismo mientras se sentaba en su cama, jugando distraídamente con su mechero. Escaparían pronto. ¡Una Noche Más! Apenas podía contener su emoción ante el pensamiento de que finalmente podría estar libre de Valentine y de este lugar horrible. ¡Tenía amigos que eligieron llevarle con ellos!_

_Nunca en su corta vida había sentido tal calor llenarle y no era solo que su fuego se hiciera más fuerte cada día. Sabía que era por la fuerza que había sacado de amar a Alec, a Izzy y Max, de que le amaban a él. Por una vez, Jace se estaba permitiendo tener lo que quería sin vergüenza. Y lo quería tanto. Cada noche, desde que Max había susurrado las palabras que desencadenaron su plan de escape, Jace comenzó a soñar despierto con lo que su vida podría llegar a ser._

_Soñaba con ellos viviendo en una casa grande, con un gran patio trasero en el que jugar. Habría un jardín para Alec donde les cultivaría frutas y verduras frescas para las comidas y todos se reirían cuando la pequeña nariz de Max se arrugara. Habría una biblioteca para Max, completa con sillones y una chimenea para todas esas largas noches en las que Alec les leería a todos. E Izzy estaría encantada de no tener que volver a usar batas de hospital como su vestuario diario, ya que tendría su propio vestidor lleno de ropa y zapatos de diseñador._

_Y Jace estaría feliz porque ellos estarían felices. Sería feliz mientras estuvieran todos juntos._

_Estaba tan feliz que comenzó a canturrear una suave melodía que Izzy les cantaba a menudo en las noches difíciles después de que uno de ellos había recibido otro tratamiento._

_Fue entonces cuando Valentine entró en su habitación y la cara feliz de Jace se convirtió en una expresión en blanco._

_Habían pasado años desde la última vez que Valentine le había visitado, los mejores años que Jace podía recordar y su repentina presencia era como caerse de un precipicio. Su estómago dio un vuelco, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sus manos se pusieron pegajosas y no quería nada más que cerrar los ojos y esperar a que terminara._

_Valentine se acercó a él, cada paso Jace los usaba para recuperarse, pero sus manos empezaban a temblar. Luego, la sombra de Valentine cayó sobre su cama y Jace levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el hombre que odiaba con cada chispa que tenía en él._

_"Hola, Jace. ¿Cómo te sientes? "Preguntó dulcemente, pero Jace sabía que el hombre no tenía un hueso dulce en su cuerpo._

_"Bien, señor", respondió monótonamente._

_"¡Excelente! He estado preocupado por ti. Me han dicho que has estado haciendo amigos ... "Jace se congeló, todo su cuerpo se puso rígido cuando Valentine se acercó a él y colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros en un apretón aplastante. Sintió el cálido aliento de Valentine en su cuello mientras se inclinaba para susurrar en su oído: "¿Pensé que habías entendido que preocuparse por los demás te debilita?"_

_Jace no respondió. ¿Qué podría decir? Cualquier cosa que dijera ahora solo lo empeoraría. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó a que viniera el primer golpe._

_Pero no vino._

_En su lugar, escuchó gritos y peleas desde el pasillo fuera de su puerta. Luego la puerta se abrió de golpe, el golpe contra la pared hizo que Jace casi saltara de su piel. Agarró el mechero en su mano casi con la fuerza suficiente para romperlo cuando vio quién entró en la habitación._

_Cuatro guardias sujetaban a Alec e Izzy de collares alrededor de sus cuellos, sus delgadas muñecas y tobillos estaban encadenados y ya estaban extrayendo sangre donde cortaban demasiado. Sus amigos luchaban tan duro como podían, gritando y pisoteando a los guardias cuando se les daba la oportunidad._

_Y Jace no podía moverse._

_Valentine sonrió y se movió entre Jace y sus amigos, alborotando casualmente el desordenado pelo de Alec en una falsa muestra de afecto._

_"Que amigos tan adorables has hecho, hijo. Muy ingeniosos también. Escuché que todos planeábais huir juntos. ¿No es dulce? ", No le preguntó a nadie en particular," Pero la cosa es que te juro que te había advertido sobre lo débil que te hace confiar en los demás "._

_Sin previo aviso, agarró a Alec por el collar y le arrojó al suelo frente a Jace. Alec dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor cuando golpeó el suelo duro, su bata de hospital se ensució con polvo. Intentó levantarse con los brazos, pero Valentine colocó un pie en una mano expuesta y comenzó a presionar lentamente. La respiración de Alec se hizo más rápida y difícil hasta que se convirtió en un grito doloroso. Se derrumbó de nuevo en el suelo mientras trataba de liberar su mano. Isabelle comenzó a aullar también, sus bonitos ojos marrones se llenaron de lágrimas frustradas. Intentó acercarse para arañar al hombre que la sostenía, pero la abofeteó, sorprendiéndola momentáneamente._

_"¡Detente, por favor!" Jace gritó, lágrimas ya formándose en sus ojos desiguales._

_Valentine sonrió ampliamente, "Ah, así que es verdad. Has empezado a preocuparte por los demás, que pena. Parece que tendré que enseñarte una lección. ¿Quién debería ser? ¿Quién debería ser castigado por tu error?"_

_"¡Yo!" Sollozó Jace. No podía soportar que les hirieran en su lugar. Los gritos, siseos y gemidos le llegaron como golpes en el estómago, ¡solo quería que se detuviera!_

_Se volvió hacia el hombre que una vez llamó padre con ojos suplicantes, pero eso solo parecía enfadar aún más a Valentine. Se burló de Jace, "Tsk, no es la respuesta que estaba buscando", dijo, retiró el pie de la mano de Alec y dejó que los guardias le pusieran de pie. "Pero es un punto discutible, supongo. El destino ha visto el castigo distribuido a su manera ", dijo, como si estuviera decepcionado._

_Jace hipo, "¿Qué quieres decir?"_

_Podía sentir el miedo comenzar a consumirle._

_La sonrisa de Valentine se convirtió en una sonrisa enfermiza, "quiero decir que no tengo que matar a ninguno de tus amiguitos aquí porque ya has perdido a alguien. Hace solo una hora escuché que parece que el pequeño y querido Max no sobrevivió al tratamiento que se le dio esta mañana. Una vergüenza la verdad, ese chico estaba mostrando algunas habilidades notables, ¿verdad? "_

_Jace sintió sus palabras como un golpe físico. Nunca antes había sentido un dolor como este. Su mente gritaba, pero su voz era silenciosa. Los sueños de Jace se hicieron añicos. La pequeña biblioteca que tenía en su cabeza para Max se convirtió en ceniza._

_Vio a Izzy empezar a sollozar, sus rodillas cedieron debajo de ella mientras gritaba el nombre de su hermanito. Alec perdió todo el color en su cara y parecía estar a punto de desmayarse o estar enfermo. Sus ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas que comenzaron a correr por su cara, goteando fuera de su barbilla. Jace vio como la primera gota caía al suelo._

_Fue entonces cuando repentinamente volvieron a ser niños de 11 que caminaban por una sala abandonada. Jace recordó la primera vez que conoció a Alec, cómo lloraba entonces también. Jace recordó lo que le había dicho._

_"Porque me duele cuando la gente que amo está herida"._

_"Me gustaría poder tener algo tan fuerte como tu fuego. Entonces podría proteger a Izzy y Max "._

_Jace estaba adolorido ahora porque alguien a quien amaba había sido herido. Nunca antes había sentido un dolor así y ni siquiera era físico. En aquel entonces no entendía lo que había dicho Alec, era un concepto demasiado extraño. Pero ahora estaba más claro que el día. No se parecía en nada a lo que Valentine le había criado para ser ... y estaba bien con eso. Estaba más que bien con eso. Todavía era fuerte. Podía proteger a los que le quedaban. Protegería a los que aún estaban._

_Abrió el mechero y Jace se sintió más conectado a su fuego de lo que nunca antes se había sentido. En lugar de explotar en un infierno que les consumiría a todos, se convirtió en una bola de poder puro en su mano. La habitación se volvió borrosa y distorsionada por el calor que irradiaba de su mano._

_Por primera vez, Jace vio el miedo en la cara de su padre. Se sentía bien. Se sintió bien._

_La primera bola fue lanzada a los guardias que sostenían a su familia elegida, su protección es más importante que igualar la angustia física y emocional que Valentine le había causado a lo largo de los años. Los guardias volaron contra la pared, dejando que Alec e Izzy cayeran al suelo, finalmente liberados._

_Izzy fue la primera en reaccionar, agarrando el brazo de su hermano y levantándole del suelo. Sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear en amarillo y sus garras se extendieron. Estaba lista para pelear, pero era responsabilidad de Jace mantenerles a salvo. Empezó a reunir su fuego de nuevo._

_La siguiente bola apuntaba al pecho de Valentine, golpeándole hacia la parte de atrás de la habitación en una esquina. Un círculo perfecto se formó en su camisa quemada y piel con ampollas fue expuesta en el pecho de Valentine, pero el monstruo seguía respirando. Jace pensó por un momento en terminar todo aquí, pero no quería ser como su padre. Quería ser como Alec. Quería conceder la vida ..._

_La bola final fue lanzada a los pies de su abusador, la cual se desplegó en un semicírculo a su alrededor, con las llamas subiendo tan alto como su barbilla, atrapándole detrás de una pared de fuego._

_Jace se volvió hacia los otros dos mutantes, con una pregunta posada en sus labios que temía preguntar. ¿Todavía le querían después de que les hizo perder a Max por Valentine? ¿Le odiaban ahora?_

_En cambio, dijo las palabras que Valentine le había prohibido que le dijera a alguien._

_"Lo siento mucho", se atragantó, su susurro de alguna manera se escuchó sobre el rugido del fuego._

_Esperó a que el odio se formara en sus ojos, se lo merecía. Incluso lo quería si eso ayudaría a calmar el océano de culpa en el que estaba empezando a ahogarse. Sin embargo, nunca llegó. Había lágrimas y tristeza, pero Jace no vio el odio. Estaba empezando a sentir que preferiría el odio a su tristeza cuando Izzy extendió una mano hacia él. Observó cómo las afiladas garras se retraían, sus manos de repente pasaron de armas letales a la cosa de aspecto más suave que Jace había visto._

_"Ven con nosotros", dijo ella._

_Quería ir, pero no podía moverse._

_Entonces Alec extendió su mano también._

_"Por favor, no queremos perder a otro hermano esta noche"._

_Jace ahogó un sollozo y finalmente el hielo que parecía haber congelado su cuerpo se derritió y corrió hacia sus hermanos. Con cuidado, derritió las cadenas de Izzy y Alec y les guió hacia la puerta. Se estaban yendo ahora. No podían pasar otro segundo en este infierno. Mientras corrían hacia la puerta, escucharon la voz de Valentine, amortiguada por las llamas, pero lo suficientemente clara como para hacer que sonara en sus cabezas durante los próximos ocho años._

_"¡Iré por ti! ¡No puedes esconderte de mí!"_


	6. Instinto.

"No está mejorando", susurró Izzy.

Era la forma menos aterradora para ella de decir "está empeorando" sin decirlo realmente. Aunque lo sabían. Alec había pasado de pálido a gris en el último día y su respiración se estaba volviendo más superficial y rápida. Las únicas cosas médicas que sabían eran las cosas que oían de las enfermeras que hablaban en la Corporación el Círculo, pero incluso Jace sabía que esto no era normal.

"Ha sido agotado por el uso excesivo de sus habilidades antes, todos lo hemos estado. Por lo general, algo de sueño, una merienda y volvemos a ponernos de pie en un día. Esto ... esto está mal ", susurró en respuesta, temiendo que el hecho de decirlo demasiado fuerte pueda romper cualquier hechizo que mantuviera a Alec en la tierra de los vivos.

Isabelle suspiró y apretó la mano de su hermano donde la mano de ella agarraba la suya. "Deberíamos haber aceptado su oferta". Había estado agonizando durante días por esto. Amaba a su hermano mayor hasta el punto de que su corazón casi se rompía al verle en esta condición y sabía que a Jace le pasaba lo mismo. Él y Alec compartían un vínculo especial que sabía que nunca podría entender completamente, sin embargo estaba agradecida por ello. Jace le dio a Alec una confianza que nunca había tenido cuando ella y Alec aún vivían con sus padres. Cualquier carga que Alec hubiera puesto sobre sí mismo en el pasado ahora se compartía entre él y Jace y eso permitió que los hombros rígidos de Alec se relajaran lo suficiente como para que finalmente respirara.

La necesidad por el otro también era mutua. Podía ver cómo Jace se aferraba a Alec como un salvavidas, algo para atarle a un mundo donde ya no es el pequeño monstruo mascota de Valentine, sino un hermano de confianza. Isabelle siempre lo encontró un poco extraño en su "perfección irónica" de cómo ambos tenían habilidades tan conflictivas, pero aún así encontraban la manera de ser la fuerza del otro. Alec era el ancla de Jace para la humanidad y la normalidad y Jace era el escudo de Alec de los horrores del mundo en que vivían.

Ver a su hermano adoptivo agonizando por no poder ayudar a Alec era una tortura que Isabelle no había sentido desde sus días en las instalaciones.

Jace maldijo por lo bajo, con la cara desconcertada, "Hemos pasado por esto, Iz. No teníamos ninguna razón para confiar en ellos, todavía no lo hacemos. E incluso si quisiéramos su ayuda ahora, ¿cómo se supone que nos pongamos en contacto?" , Respondió tan gentilmente como pudo con la frustración acumulada en su pecho. Sentado aquí sin hacer nada mientras Alec se marchitaba ... era tan doloroso como cuando se enteró de la muerte de Max. Desesperado, desamparado, inútil ...

Isabelle permaneció callada, pero comenzó a mover las mantas alrededor del cuello de Alec. Después de años de vivir en sitios ridículamente pequeños con ella, Jace sabía que este era uno de sus tics nerviosos. Suspiró y puso una mirada expectante en su cara.

Sabía que estaba atrapada tan pronto como miró a Jace. Sus hombros se desplomaron, "Está bien. No te va a gustar esto, pero creo que conozco una forma de contactarles ".

Hizo una pausa y Jace siguió mirando fijamente, esperando que continuara.

"Puede que haya visto a otra chica ... como yo, merodeando por los muelles. No está vestida como una trabajadora o una prostituta y no puedo pensar en ninguna razón por la que estaría por aquí. Ese hombre dijo que conocían a otros como nosotros, creo que le dijeron que nos vigilara ", terminó rápidamente cuando comenzó a morderse el labio inferior.

"Y por 'como tú' te refieres a ..." Jace hizo un suave gruñido y levantó sus dedos como garras.

Isabelle puso los ojos en blanco y asintió. "Sí, es una ... ¿Mutante? ¿Es así como me llamó el hombre?"

Ante la mención del hombre, Jace suavizó un poco su expresión. Parecía una persona honesta. Tenía ojos brillantes como Izzy y trabajaba con otros mutantes que parecían estar bien. Ese tipo con la ropa elegante había estado abrazando a Alec con tanta ternura cuando entraron en la tienda que era posible que realmente le importara. Y ese chico nerd, no se veía en absoluto como un agente que caza mutantes. Más bien, se veía como si perteneciera a una residencia universitaria, comía caramelos con sabor a fruta de un bol sucio y jugaba videojuegos.

Pero confiar en que eran buenos chicos era una cosa. Confiar en ellos con un Alec débil era algo completamente diferente. Era como decidir que te gustó un cierto equipo de béisbol en lugar de poner los ahorros de tu vida en ganar la Serie Mundial.

Sacudió la cabeza violentamente, "¿Y qué, quieres que vaya a ella y le pida ayuda? ¡Iz, no sé si podemos arriesgarnos a una exposición así! ¿Qué pasa si es una agente de la Corporación el Círculo esperando a encontrarnos? ¿Y si solo quieren explotarnos para sus propios fines? ¿Recuerdas el otro mutante con el que nos topamos e intentó que nos uniéramos a su espectáculo de fenómenos?"

"Jace, puede que no tengamos ninguna otra opción en este momento".

 _Ella tiene razón_ , pensó amargamente para sí mismo. A su analogía con el béisbol le faltaba una pieza vital de información. Si no colocara sus ahorros de toda la vida en un equipo, de todos modos lo perdería todo. No podía perder nada más. Suavemente, levantó la mano para pasar sus dedos por el pelo de Alec, odiando lo sucio y sudoroso que estaba, pero necesitando ese poco de comodidad.

Sabía lo que le impedía tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer. Él y Alec dependían de las emociones. Era lo que les guiaba, alimentaba sus habilidades y cómo elegían su próximo paso. Si se hubiera convertido en el robot que Valentine quería, el fuego de Jace siempre habría sido un pequeño parpadeo, una chispa en el mejor de los casos. Eran las emociones las que trajeron las llamas que podían derribar edificios enteros.

Al igual que probablemente era el miedo lo que causó la reacción violenta de Alec en la tienda. Jace había visto las plantas allí cuando entró, no había que ser un genio para saber que su hermano había sido el responsable, por increíble que fuera. Alec había hecho algunas cosas bastante buenas con sus habilidades antes, pero nada en ese nivel. Y si esos agentes en el suelo eran una pista, Alec se había asustado. Con razón y ninguna emoción tenía una fuerza motriz más fuerte que el miedo.

En algunos casos, era una fortaleza. Jace podría hacer que su fuego cobrara vida en cualquier momento, si alguna vez pensaba que su familia estaba siendo amenazada. Y luego otras veces construir su fuego a partir de la emoción era una debilidad, simplemente porque las emociones eran tan difíciles de controlar. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en cómo quemó una sala entera solo por sentirse un poco solo para recordar lo tentativo que podía ser su control. ¿Quién podría ayudar cuando tenía miedo? ¿Quién podría detener la ira? Las emociones no solo desaparecen, se pueden atenuar, incluso se pueden cambiar, pero nunca desaparecen. Y en este momento, las emociones son una vez más la caída de Jace. Demasiadas emociones conflictivas ardían en su cráneo. Si intentara apagar su fuego ahora mismo, probablemente sería un lío peligrosamente ondulante.

Pero Izzy era diferente. Todo su ser corrió en una especie de instinto que se había agregado a sus genes cuando llenaron su ADN de fragmentos de animales. Todo lo que hacía, desde aterrizar de un salto desde una altura de cuatro pisos hasta dejar su olor en él y Alec antes de que se fueran para comenzar el día, era puramente instinto.

Jace no estaba en forma para tomar una decisión, pero Izzy podía.

"Dime lo que dice tu instinto sobre esa chica y esas personas ... y seguiré tu ejemplo".

........................................................................................................................

Francamente, no estaba sorprendida de que Jace estuviera dispuesto a dejarla ir a reunirse con la chica Mutante. Sabía tan bien como ella que Alec necesitaba ayuda rápidamente y no estaban equipados para hacer nada ni remotamente médico donde estaban ahora.

Se había decidido que iría a evaluar a la chica y sus intenciones. Si algo iba mal, se iría de allí. Si pensara que las cosas se sentían bien, iría a buscar a Alec y Jace.

Era un plan simple, pero eso no hizo mucho para calmar los nervios que le atravesaban el cuerpo. Eran las vidas de sus hermanos las que mantenía en la línea aquí. Izzy comenzó a morder su labio inferior de nuevo, con los dedos jugando distraídamente con el dobladillo de su chaqueta.

Durante días, había estado debatiendo si perseguir o no a la chica mutante. Por supuesto, quería obtener ayuda para Alec. Su hermano era increíblemente importante para ellos, realmente era su roca o roca cubierta de musgo. Siempre les ponía a ella y a Jace primero y la mayoría de las veces le dejaban porque ... se sentía bien que les cuidara. Jace necesitaba saber cómo era el amor incondicional y Alec podía darlo con creces. E Isabelle solo necesitaba el recordatorio de que todavía le quedaba algo de familia. La muerte de Max era como tener un poco de su alma arrancada de su pecho y todavía le dolía hasta el día de hoy.

Su instinto más básico y primordial era mantener a su familia a salvo y le había fallado a Max. ¿Cómo podría vivir consigo misma si dejaba que volviera a pasar?

Sin embargo, no era solo la condición de Alec la que le llevó a tomar esta decisión. La pequeña chispa de esperanza que tenía cuando ese hombre les había ofrecido un hogar seguro ahora se había convertido en un faro en su cabeza. Soñaba con una casa pequeña y limpia. Suficiente comida para todos. Alec dejando que su cara se relajara por una vez, sin el ceño fruncido siempre presente. Jace sonriendo con suavidad y riendo a carcajadas, sin tratar de amortiguar los sonidos para no llamar la atención. Era un sueño tan tentador.

Después de haber visto a la chica mutante unos días atrás, había girado su nariz hacia el viento para tratar de detectar un olor, pero era buena. La chica se había colocado a sotavento de donde se escondían Isabelle y sus hermanos y no podía distinguir una maldita cosa para identificarla. Entonces, para encontrarla de nuevo, Isabelle tuvo que confiar en la gente mundana que trabajaba en los muelles para ver si habían visto a una chica con pantalones vaqueros rotos y zapatos Converse dando vueltas ese día.

Y como la suerte estaba de su lado, el lugar de comida china en el muelle había servido a una chica que encajaba con esa descripción solo tres horas antes. El anciano detrás de la caja señaló el puesto en el que había estado sentada y fue un juego fácil después de eso.

Le dio una rápida olfateada al puesto al salir, captó varios aromas masculinos frescos, pero solo una mujer. Isabelle comenzó a rastrear y media hora después la encontró en el laberinto de cajas. La chica vio a Izzy y se dio la vuelta para escapar.

"¿Por qué nos has estado vigilando?", Isabelle gritó a la forma que se retiraba rápidamente.

La chica se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, viéndose un poco derrotada al ser encontrada.

Ambas estaban paradas entre pilas de cajas y grandes contenedores de metal. Era un laberinto y estaba perfectamente configurado para que Isabelle corriera y desapareciera si surgía la necesidad. Relajó su postura lo suficiente como para no parecer amenazadora y vio que la chica hacía lo mismo.

"Luke me lo pidió", dijo simplemente, "soy Maia. Soy una- "

"Mutante. Al igual que yo ", Izzy terminó por ella," ¿Luke es el hombre que nos ofreció ayuda?"

Maia asintió, "Sí, fue él. Ayuda a muchos mutantes como nosotros. Me encontró hace años cuando luchaba por controlar mis habilidades. Me acogió y me dio un lugar seguro para llamar casa. Le debo todo a él, así que cuando me llamó pidiéndome que vigilara a algunos compañeros mutantes, accedí ".

Mientras Maia hablaba, Isabelle enfocó sus oídos en el corazón de Maia, esperando cualquier salto o latido rápido que indicara una mentira. No había nada.

"¿No te obliga a usar tus habilidades para él?"

Maia resopló, "Por supuesto que no. No es como Valentine, nunca nos obligaría a usar nuestras habilidades contra otro mutante ".

Isabelle trató de ocultar su sorpresa al escuchar ese nombre otra vez, pero Maia pareció notarlo de todos modos y al menos tuvo la decencia de pedir disculpas por mencionar lo que obviamente era un punto sensible. No había escuchado ese nombre pronunciado por nadie más que por sus hermanos durante años, oír a alguien decirlo tan casualmente, era como menos desconcertante.

"¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?"

Maia pareció pensar en su respuesta, sus ojos marrones buscaron los de Isabelle mientras reflexionaba. Maia tenía un poco de dureza, como un escudo sostenido constantemente, pero también había calor y preocupación. Antes de que escuchara la respuesta, sabía lo que sus instintos le estaban diciendo acerca de Maia e Isabelle sabía lo que tenía que hacer.


	7. Preocupación.

Decir que se sorprendió al escuchar a Luke decirles que los tres jóvenes mutantes de la semana anterior ahora estaban buscando ayuda habría sido la subestimación del siglo. Sería como decir que Beyonce solo fue algo fabulosa en lugar de ser la diosa etérea que era. Sería como decir que encontrar pasas en lo que podrían haber sido galletas con trocitos de chocolate es solo un inconveniente menor. Sería como decir que el momento en el que estás luchando por poner tu cambio en tu cartera mientras la gente espera en la fila detrás de ti no es la actividad más inductora de ansiedad.

Subestimaciones enormes.

Mientras estaba sorprendido, Magnus también estaba sorprendentemente eufórico. Intentó decirse que no tenía nada que ver con los grandes ojos de color avellana o una sonrisa tímida. ¿Por qué se molestaría en estar emocionado por eso cuando probablemente solo les estaban llamando para poder moverles a una casa segura? Alec y sus hermanos estarían dentro y fuera de su vida en cuestión de horas. ¿Por qué apegarse? Alexander, durante los diez segundos en los que hablaron, no parecía el chico de me acuesto contigo y luego no te conozco, por lo que Magnus debería poder encogerse de hombros y seguir adelante.

Habían conducido tan rápido como podían por los sinuosos caminos de la montaña, dirigiéndose hacia la ubicación que Maia había suministrado. Simon pasó el viaje hablando con Clary con entusiasmo por un cómic u otro que había salido recientemente, pero Magnus dejó que las palabras fluyeran por él y en su lugar se sumergió en la alegre sensación que los dos estaban emanando. Luke parecía estar controlando sus propias emociones, sin revelarle nada a Magnus, lo cual estaba bien para él. Estaba demasiado ocupado manteniendo en secreto su propia anticipación feliz. A veces, Galleta era demasiado observadora para su gusto y no le haría preguntarle qué era lo que le hacía sonreír.

La euforia se mantuvo hasta que llegaron a la pequeña choza donde los demás se escondían.

Maia e Isabelle, Magnus finalmente se enteró de su nombre completo, se encontraron con ellos en el muelle con auras gemelas de desesperación y fue suficiente para enviar cualquier buena sensación a hacerse añicos.

"Gracias por venir. Realmente espero que nos podáis ayudar ", dijo Isabelle. Sus palabras fueron apresuradas, casi sonaba como si estuviera sin aliento, algo que casi nunca le pasaba a un Mutante. Magnus le dirigió a Maia una mirada confundida y ella negó con la cabeza tristemente.

"Vais a necesitar a Cat, Luke. Y tiene que darse prisa ".

Luke no hizo ninguna pregunta antes de que saliera a llamarle y les dijo a Simon y Clary que buscaran la camilla en la camioneta. Magnus se volvió hacia Isabelle y le dirigió una sonrisa tan cálida como pudo reunir ahora que sus entrañas se estaban convirtiendo rápidamente en hielo.

"Querida, ¿por qué no vamos a ver cómo están tus hermanos? Clary y Simon vendrán en un momento ", dijo. Isabelle asintió con valentía y les guió a través de lo que parecía un laberinto de contenedores. Magnus se perdió apenas a unos pocos pies y se maravilló de la facilidad con que Isabelle sabía el camino. Exudaba una confianza que, incluso para alguien tan seguro de sí mismo como él, le asombraba. Finalmente, les llevó a una choza que difícilmente podría llamarse un edificio con la cantidad de agujeros en las paredes y el techo. Se estremeció solo de pensar en el frío que debían estar pasando con el aire del mar haciendo que todo se sintiera como el hielo golpeando la piel.

Entraron en la choza y fueron inmediatamente recibidos por la vista de Jace sobre un Alec boca arriba, su mano ardiendo en llamas. Al principio, Magnus pensó que tal vez el rubio iba a tratar de atacarle, pero cuando extendió su poder con su mente a su cabeza, no sintió ningún enfado proveniente del rubio. Solo el miedo y la protección dirigidos hacia la figura pálida junto a él. Fue entonces cuando Magnus se dio cuenta de que la llama era probablemente un débil intento de mantener caliente a su hermano.

Magnus se movió lentamente hacia la habitación, como si un oso gruñón estuviera presente y se dirigió hacia Alec. No sabía por qué, pero sus ojos empezaron a arder al darse cuenta de la condición del joven. Era piel y huesos, sus pómulos normalmente afilados sobresalían de una forma casi esquelética. Su piel estaba tan pálida que era casi translúcida. Podía decir que sus hermanos habían estado haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerle abrigado y ayudarle a mejorar. Desde donde estaba sentado, podía ver un montón de mantas, leña quemada de los fuegos, termos vacíos que una vez contenían sopa y Alec había sido colocado en la única cosa parecida a una cama en toda la choza de una habitación. La idea de que los tres habían estado viviendo en condiciones como esta hizo que la rabia de Magnus hacia la Corporación el Círculo cobrara vida, haciéndole apretar los dientes con la fuerza suficiente para romperlos.

"¿Podéis ayudarle?" Preguntó Jace, con la voz quebrada.

Magnus vaciló, pero asintió de todos modos: "Haremos todo lo que podamos. Lucian ya está llamando a una amiga, a una sanadora, para que nos encuentre en casa para que pueda comenzar los tratamientos de inmediato ".

Magnus vio la contracción en los ojos de Jace ante la palabra "tratamiento" e hizo una mueca de dolor, sabiendo exactamente lo que eso significaba para aquellos que habían estado sujetos a los experimentos de la Corporación el Círculo.

"No ese tipo de tratamientos, lo prometo. Me las hicieron a mí también, pero te juro que esto es para ayudarle ".

"No recuerdo haberte visto en el centro", dijo Jace, "Tampoco recuerdo a ninguno de los otros".

Magnus asintió, "Entiendo, Lucian te lo explicará todo más tarde. Por ahora, nuestro objetivo es mejorar a Alec ".

Se escucharon algunas voces desde fuera y unos momentos más tarde, tres figuras aparecieron en la puerta. Magnus pudo escuchar el pequeño jadeo de Clary y la maldición murmurada de Simon. Honestamente, sentía lo mismo.

"Clary, ¿por qué no miras y ves si puedes saber con qué nos enfrentamos antes de que empecemos a moverle a la camilla?", Sugirió Luke con suavidad.

La pelirroja asintió y se movió rápidamente junto a Jace, sin darse cuenta de cómo sus ojos se quedaron en ella un poco más de tiempo que los de los demás. Se quitó los guantes de cuero y levantó una mano sobre el pecho apenas moviéndose de Alec y un brillo azul comenzó a fluir de sus dedos.

"¿Eres una sanadora?" Preguntó Jace.

Clary hizo una mueca de dolor, "Uh, algo así. Catarina me dejó copiar su habilidad para que pudiera hacer primeros auxilios en el campo en caso de una emergencia. Desafortunadamente mi curación es mucho más limitada que la de ella. Rasguños y moretones, puedo encargarme. Falta de extremidades ... es posible que desees ir a Catarina ", terminó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jace e Isabelle estaban confundidos, por lo que Magnus decidió tener piedad de ellos, "Clary es una psíquica como yo. Su talento se ha manifestado en la copia de otras habilidades mutantes. Muy práctica pequeña mutación. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es tocar a otro mutante y sus habilidades se convertirán en las suyas ".

"Sería aún más útil, excepto que, como con la curación, nunca es una versión muy fuerte de la habilidad. Conocimos a un hombre que podía manipular el viento lo suficientemente bien como para producir condiciones de tornado cuando estaba de mal humor. Tuve que tomar su mano en un momento dado para que se calmara antes de que destruyera el edificio en el que estábamos y eso permitió una transferencia ... pero lo mejor que pude producir fue el viento suficiente para refrescar a Simon después de hacer ejercicio ", se rió Clary," Es por eso que uso estos guantes cuando estoy con gente nueva. No me gusta tomar talentos sin permiso cuando puedo preguntarlo ".

Los hermanos parecieron aceptar esto e incluso lo apreciaron lo suficiente como para relajar sus hombros un poco. Observaron con avidez cómo el brillo azul se movía de un lado a otro sobre su hermano, los ojos sin parpadear hasta el punto en que los ojos de Magnus comenzaron a llorar por los de ellos.

Magnus comenzó a sentir una sensación de inquietud en torno a Clary y contuvo el aliento mientras todos esperaban a que hablara. Fue un poco extraño, todos sentían este nivel de preocupación por alguien que no conocían, pero había un poco de camaradería e incluso quizá catarsis que venía con ser un mutante. Ningún ser humano normal podría entender lo que era ser alterado como lo fueron ellos. Alec puede no ser su hermano de sangre, pero el sentido de relación estaba allí.

Con un pequeño gemido, Clary retiró el brillo y volvió a colocarse los guantes en las manos. La inquietud en la habitación creció.

"¿Qué le pasa?" Isabelle preguntó desde la esquina más alejada, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su pecho.

Clary se volvió hacia ella, con una expresión de tristeza en su bonita cara, "No lo sé, honestamente. Se ve terrible, pero no estoy sintiendo nada importante que vaya mal con él. Sin infección, sin enfermedad ... pero está lo suficientemente estable como para moverle, así que llevémosle a Cat de inmediato ".

Jace, con la ayuda de Luke, movió a Alec a la camilla y le llevaron a la camioneta. El viaje de regreso a la montaña tomaría un tiempo, pero Magnus rezó para que por una vez en su vida, Luke dejara de ser un padre responsable, ignorara las señales de velocidad y simplemente condujera a casa tan rápido como pudiera.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El miedo y la tristeza en la furgoneta bordeaban los niveles de asfixia cuando Jace e Isabelle se movían sobre Alec, susurrando suaves alientos y acariciando el pelo flácido. Era una escena trágica que Magnus deseó no ver nunca más.

El hombre que yacía allí estaba tan lejos de la persona dulce y torpe que había conocido en esa tienda solo una semana antes. Su trabajo esa noche había sido ir y evaluar el área en busca de mutantes o agentes del Círculo. Era una tarea simple que generalmente se le daba a Magnus debido a su propia capacidad para leer cualquier emoción que una persona sintiera y en ese momento tenía suficiente práctica para poder usar esos sentimientos para determinar quién era un posible mutante y quién era el enemigo.

Al entrar a la tienda, estaba listo para trabajar, pero cuando vio a Alec ... por un momento olvidó quién era y para qué estaba allí.

Seguro que era hermoso por fuera, pero había algo más que había hecho que Magnus se detuviera. Había una emoción cálida que Magnus sintió cuando se estiró para tocar su aura. Había tantas a la vez, un complejo remolino de emociones en la mente del joven. Había miedo, amabilidad, ira, timidez, tristeza, soledad y amor. Tanto amor. Su capacidad de amar era tan fuerte que se superponía a todo lo que Magnus podía ver.

Con tanto amor para dar, Magnus no pudo evitar desear que pudiera recibir algo tan puro.

Se apresuró a salir de su aturdimiento cuando su barrido de la tienda evocó la presencia pegajosa de lo que solo podía ser un agente. Esos drones siempre tenían una sensación de júbilo ante la idea de cazar mutantes que siempre llegaban a Magnus.

Su oferta de salir a tomar una bebida no estaba pensada y Magnus se quedó un poco avergonzado por lo rápido que iba. Por supuesto, alguien tan tímido como Alec sería desanimado por una oferta tan abrupta y por alguien que estaba vestido tan fabulosamente como él. Magnus llamaba la atención por la forma en que se vestía, lo sabía y le gustaba. Fue un triste intento de poner a Alec a salvo, pero una pequeña parte de él solo deseaba tener la oportunidad de mantener su interacción con Alec "normal" por un momento más. De alguna manera, pensó que "¡Sal de aquí si quieres vivir!" Habría arruinado el estado de ánimo para una posible cita.

Luego, después de que Magnus tuvo que proyectar el terror en las mentes de los agentes para mantenerles a raya, supo que nunca habría una oportunidad con Alexander después de ver eso.

¿Quién podría culparle? ¿Quién sería capaz de amar y confiar en alguien que podría manipular tus emociones con un simple pensamiento? Era imposible mirar más allá de eso por mucho tiempo. Claro, algunas personas en el pasado hicieron intentos, pero al final siempre hubo una pequeña duda que crecería con el tiempo para eventualmente llevar a una ruptura.

Una vez pensó que había encontrado a alguien en quien podía confiar por completo porque también tenía la capacidad de manipular a los demás con su mente. Seguramente, pensó, entendería que Magnus nunca la manipularía de esa manera.

Lo que Magnus nunca vio venir era que Camille le estaba manipulando.

 _Alexander era demasiado bueno para él_ , pensó Magnus mientras el alto cuerpo se movía frente al suyo, protegiéndole del agente que emergía de la parte de atrás. Luego vio cómo la energía protectora brotaba de Alec, despertando la flora a su alrededor y evitando que les dañaran.

Fue una respuesta cruda y sin control que resultó en un caos total, pero cuando Magnus estaba sentado allí en el suelo mojado acunando a un inconsciente Alec en su regazo, no pudo evitar pensar en lo seguro que se sentía rodeado de esas vides.

Tomó el sentimiento de paz y seguridad que tenía y lo proyectó suavemente en la mente de Alec, logrando finalmente que el joven se calmara. Su efecto en las plantas fue inmediato, las vides y las espinas se retiraron, liberando a los agentes ensangrentados de sus garras. Fue justo a tiempo antes de que Alec agotara el último trozo de energía que le quedaba para mantener su corazón latiendo. Su cuerpo había estado dispuesto a morir para protegerles.

Esa noche había estado apareciendo una y otra vez en su cabeza y cada vez seguía asombrado por las emociones que sentía venir de Alec. Daría cualquier cosa por volver a sentir ese sentimiento porque en este momento todo lo que sentía en Alec era un abismo vacío.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?"

La voz de Luke sacudió a Magnus de sus oscuros pensamientos, "Estoy bien. Solo estoy preocupado por ellos ", desvió fácilmente. No estaba seguro de si Luke se había dado cuenta de la mentira, pero no dijo nada más lo cual estaba bien para él.


	8. Confusión.

Los caminos que conducían a la montaña eran un montón de curvas, callejones sin salida y caminos ocultos que confundirían a cualquiera que no tuviera una brújula incorporada en su cabeza. Era el lugar perfecto para que tuvieran una base de operaciones para el equipo. Fuera de la vista de aviones, cámaras, drones y lejos de cualquier hogar humano. Les permitía usar sus habilidades sin que nadie pudiera oír o ver nada.

Finalmente, la furgoneta se desvió de una carretera principal hacia un camino de tierra que estaba escondido detrás de un espeso roble rojo. Condujeron durante otros cinco minutos hasta que llegaron a un pequeño claro donde Luke aparcó la furgoneta junto a algunos otros coches y motos.

Todos salieron de la furgoneta, Isabelle y Jace admirando los árboles que les rodeaban. Antes de que Isabelle, Alec y Max fueran entregados como ratas de laboratorio, habían vivido en una casa de lujo en la ciudad con sus padres. Jace había crecido alrededor de uno de los campus de la Corporación el Círculo. Nunca antes habían visto una naturaleza así. Las breves veces siempre habían sido desde las flores que Alec cultivaría para que sonrieran o en los parques de la ciudad. Si bien no poseían la misma afinidad por las plantas que su hermano, aún podían sentir la vida vibrante que florecía a su alrededor.

El claro estaba completamente sombreado por el dosel de ramas de árboles que colgaban sobre ellos, proyectando el área en un color verdoso dorado. Hacía que todo se viera tan sereno.

Isabelle miró con tristeza a su hermano, sabiendo cuánto le habría encantado este bosque.

Una vez más, Luke y Jace tomaron un extremo de la camilla y llevaron a Alec de la furgoneta hacia lo que parecía el lado de un acantilado. A medida que se acercaban, la cara de la roca se desvaneció repentinamente en un rayo de luz y una gran puerta de bunker estaba delante de ellos.

Jace e Izzy miraron a los otros con confusión, haciendo que Clary sonriera con suficiencia.

"Encubrimiento, otra pequeña cosa en mi bolsa de trucos".

Lo que vieron al otro lado de la puerta era impresionante. Alguien había construido el búnker más estéticamente agradable del mundo en la ladera de una montaña y era impresionante. El techo era tan alto que casi parecía que no había un techo. Las ventanas grandes que se extendían desde el suelo hasta 5 metros estaban presentes en un lado entero de la gran sala que les recibía, el otro lado era una pared de roca sólida que claramente formaba parte de la montaña donde estaba construida la casa.

La luz natural iluminó la habitación con un brillo saludable, destacando las características internas.

Había un gran hueco circular en el centro de la habitación, una gran chimenea en el medio con sofás arqueados alrededor de almohadas de felpa. Incluso había una maldita cascada a lo largo del muro de piedra que se adueñaba de un arroyo que atravesaba la habitación, pequeños puentes de madera y de piedra dispersos para moverse alrededor de la sinuosa agua.

Toda la habitación daba una sensación de paz y serenidad que nunca antes habían sentido.

"Es bueno, ¿eh?", Preguntó Simon, sacudiendo a Jace e Izzy fuera de su estupor gemelo.

"¿Bueno? ¡Esto es increíble! ¿Cómo llegó esto hasta aquí? ", Preguntó Izzy emocionada.

"Eso sería cosa mía, me temo", dijo una voz desde el lado derecho de la habitación donde un hombre de pelo gris entró por un pasillo. Junto a él estaba una hermosa mujer de piel oscura, con una amable sonrisa en su cara.

Luke se acercó para saludarles. "Gracias por venir, tenemos a un chico enfermo que necesita las manos mágicas de Cat".

"Bien, entonces déjame ver qué puedo hacer", dijo Cat con gusto e hizo un gesto a la multitud para que la siguiera.

Se movieron por el pasillo conducidos por el hombre de pelo gris. Ragnor, mientras se presentaba, hablaba de todas las características de la casa mientras caminaban.

Energía verde, completamente encubierta con tecnología patentada, dojos, muchos dormitorios, la cascada era un manantial natural que venía de la montaña ... estaba claro que estaba contento con la casa que había construido.

"¿Cómo construiste este lugar?" Jace había preguntado en un momento después de escuchar sobre la plataforma de helicóptero retráctil en el techo.

Ragnor le envió una sonrisa irónica: "Bien, por mi parte, con algunas decisiones de inversión y opciones de trabajo mal revisadas, gané una cantidad ridícula de dinero con la Corporación el Círculo. Fui uno de sus patrocinadores y uno de sus mejores investigadores, pero no tenía idea de lo que realmente estaban haciendo con toda esa pobre gente hasta después de que gané miles de millones. Había planeado retirarme y exponer a la compañía por lo que realmente eran, pero luego me encontré con Luke y me convenció para que me quedara callado y usara mi dinero y mis conexiones para luchar contra el Círculo desde dentro. Así que contraté a un amigo, que sabe cómo mantener la boca cerrada, para que me construyera este lugar con todos los aparatos y protecciones que podamos necesitar para el trabajo que hacemos ".

"¿Por qué tratarías de evitar que exponga a la Corporación el Círculo?" Preguntó Isabelle, con la sospecha girando a su alrededor desde donde estaba Magnus.

Luke suspiró tristemente: "Porque exponerles también nos expondría a los mutantes. Sabiendo como es el mundo, seríamos tratados como ganado por el gobierno y encerrados por la seguridad del público en general. La mejor manera en que podemos ayudar a otros mutantes es darles casas seguras con nuevas vidas donde puedan vivir normalmente. Bien, tan normalmente como cualquier persona con habilidades sobrehumanas puede hacerlo ".

Ragnor finalmente se giró y una puerta de vidrio esmerilado se abrió para revelar una gran sala médica. Había todo tipo de dispositivos repartidos por la sala, pero el más prominente era lo que parecía una cómoda silla de dentista en el centro de la sala.

Catarina les hizo un gesto para que pusieran a Alec en la silla y, tan suavemente como pudieron, le tumbaron.

"¿Qué tipo de mutación tiene?", Preguntó mientras comenzaba a mirarle.

Izzy y Jace compartieron una mirada antes de que Izzy dijera: "Uh, puede hacer crecer las plantas".

"Es un Elemental. Botanopatía ", dijo Luke después de que Catarina le envió una mirada confundida.

Asintió y se concentró de nuevo en su paciente en silencio, sus manos brillaban como las de Clary antes. El silencio llenó la habitación mientras esperaban, pero finalmente el silencio se volvió incómodo. Había tantas preguntas que Jace e Isabelle tenían aún que en un esfuerzo monumental para aliviar el suspenso, Izzy finalmente habló.

"Seguis usando estos términos, Elemental, Psíquico ... ¿qué son?"

Esta vez, Magnus dio un paso adelante para aceptar la explicación, agradecido por distraerse y distraer a los demás de lo que le estaba pasando a Alec a unos pocos metros de distancia.

"Los mutantes que vienen de la Corporación el Círculo parecen encajar en cuatro categorías. Tienes a los salvajes, seres humanos cuyos genes fueron alterados con ADN animal. Funcionan por instinto, tienen extraordinarias capacidades físicas y sentidos. Dependiendo de qué especies animales se usaron para la alteración, a veces hay otras peculiaridades y habilidades incorporadas y todos tienen ojos que pueden cambiar a su tipo de animal. Maia y Lucian aquí, ambos recibieron ADN canino y tenían tendencias parecidas a manadas. Conocimos a un salvaje reptil una vez que podía camuflarse. Y, si no me equivoco, ¿puedes tener alguna influencia de ADN felino?" , Le preguntó a Isabelle, quien se sonrojó y asintió.

Magnus asintió y continuó: "Los salvajes son probablemente los más comunes, ya que era más fácil usar el ADN de una criatura viva en otra criatura viva. El segundo tipo sería Moleculares. El ADN de estos mutantes se colocó en un estado constante de flujo que de alguna manera pueden controlar y en otras ocasiones, los átomos. Por ejemplo, un mutante que conocimos podía alterar la densidad de su cuerpo a voluntad. Pasando de tan sólido como una roca a casi vapor. Controlan sus habilidades a través de la lógica, sabiendo lo que quieren y exactamente cómo lograrlo. Y otro ejemplo, "Magnus se movió hacia donde Simon estaba jugando con un ordenador cercano y le dio una palmada en el hombro." Silas aquí puede clonarse a sí mismo y algunos objetos tomando cualquier cosa de masa aproximadamente igual y cambiándolo en lo que quiera. Ya sea una copia de sí mismo o de una chaqueta que perdió y tenía demasiado miedo de decirme a dónde fue".

Simon se sonrojó, pero no respondió nada para negar la menos que sutil acusación.

"Luego están los psíquicos, increíbles seres de inmenso poder y estilo", declaró Magnus con orgullo, ganando varias vueltas de ojos en toda la sala, "Nuestra genética alterada permite una mayor conexión entre los estados físicos y mentales de nuestros cuerpos porque la barrera hematoencefálica que normalmente está presente en todos los humanos fue modificada por nuestros tratamientos para permitirnos usar nuestra mente como si estuvieramos doblando un brazo. Eliminar esa barrera permitió que se manifestaran una gran variedad de habilidades mentales. Como Catarina aquí, puede visualizar el funcionamiento del cuerpo y estimular los reflejos curativos naturales para reaccionar más rápido, lo que resulta en una curación rápida ", dijo con una floritura hacia donde Catarina continuaba trabajando sobre la forma inmóvil de Alec.

Magnus rápidamente desvía la mirada otra vez, aclarando su garganta antes de continuar de forma un poco más moderada, "Clary usa su habilidad psíquica para localizar y copiar las habilidades de otros, manipulando su propio ADN para reflejar el de otros. Y mi propia habilidad reside en la empatía, la percepción y proyección de emociones ".

"¿Qué te hace funcionar?" Preguntó Jace, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"No te sigo"

Jace puso los ojos en blanco. "Dijiste que los Salvajes funcionan por instinto y los Moleculares por la lógica. ¿Qué te hace funcionar?" Preguntó de nuevo, desafío en su voz. El psíquico decidió ignorar la postura protectora que Jace estaba tomando frente a su hermano.

Magnus sonrió de forma casi depredadora: "Deseos. Visualizamos lo que queremos y pasa".

"Eso es realmente genial", dijo Izzy, golpeando con un codo en las costillas de Jace mientras él seguía frunciendo el ceño en dirección a Magnus, "¿Pero dónde encajan Alec y Jace?"

Magnus sonrió y le dio un golpecito en la nariz: "Son Elementales. Mutantes con la capacidad de proyectar su energía en otra cosa con una longitud de onda similar. Son los más complicados, ya que varían mucho en lo que pueden manipular. He visto a personas que controlan el agua, la roca, el aire, el plástico, el metal ... a Alec aquí se le deben haber dado algunos genes que hacen que su cuerpo funcione de una manera que le permita llegar mental y físicamente a las plantas. Tal vez algunos genes de plantas fueron mezclados también. Pero una cosa importante a tener en cuenta es que los elementales nunca pueden sacar la energía de su elemento de la nada. Tiene que tener una fuente. Alec manipula semillas y plantas cultivadas, no puede hacer brotar vides de sus dedos, supongo ".

Jace asintió, "Puedo manipular el fuego. No puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta, pero una vez que está allí, puedo hacer que haga lo que quiera ", dijo Jace en voz baja, como si esperara que alguien huyera cuando escuchara lo que podía hacer.

Pero Clary, con toda su amabilidad inquebrantable y feliz ignorancia, sonrió al rubio diciéndole: "¡Qué jodidamente genial es eso!"

"¿Y qué nos hace funcionar?" Jace insistió, esta vez un poco más amable, pero ya sabía la respuesta en su mayor parte.

"Emociones", Magnus dijo en voz baja, "Cuanto más fuerte es la emoción, más poderosa es la reacción de tu elemento".

La tensión en la habitación se había aliviado hasta ese momento solo para ser restaurada cuando Catarina finalmente levantó la vista de Alec.

"Está bien, he terminado".

Izzy y Jace miraron a Alec, pero aún se veía tan horrible como antes. Confundidos y un poco enfadados, se volvieron hacia Catarina.

"¿Por qué no está mejor? Pensé que habías dicho que podías curarle ", Jace espetó en un gruñido.

"Aguanta ahí, tigre. Curo lesiones y enfermedades, ninguna de las cuales Alec tiene en este momento. Sin embargo, sí sé lo que está mal y cómo solucionarlo ", dijo con una firmeza que solo una enfermera experimentada podría lograr mientras sigue pareciendo amable.

"Alec aquí tiene ADN vegetal mezclado y debido a eso necesita un cuidado especial que supongo que ninguno de vosotros sabía, incluido él", dijo mientras comenzaba a moverse por la habitación reuniendo suministros.

"¿Qué necesitan las plantas para vivir?", Preguntó a la habitación.

Simon levantó su mano con entusiasmo: "¡Oh! ¡Recuerdo esto de la clase de ciencias en la escuela primaria! Necesitan agua, sol, oxígeno y comida ".

"¡Correcto! ¿Y qué comen?"

"¿Azúcar?" Ofreció Clary.

"¡Correcto de nuevo! En los términos más simplificados, de todos modos. Entonces, decidme, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que Alec tuvo una exposición al sol decente? "Preguntó, esta vez dirigiéndose directamente a Isabelle y Jace.

La frente de Izzy se arrugó al pensarlo: "Ha estado nublado las últimas tres semanas. Y no ha estado fuera desde que le trasladamos a la choza y eso se hizo durante la noche ".

Catarina asintió alentadora, "Está bien, eso explica esto. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo una comida completa? ¿Ha comido algo azucarado recientemente?"

Jace negó con la cabeza: "Ama las cosas azucaradas, pero no hemos tenido mucho dinero extra para golosinas y comida por un tiempo. Le di tres paquetes de azúcar hace una semana y media, pero nuestras comidas han sido un poco limitadas ".

"Entonces creo que nuestro problema es que sus niveles de glucosa están por los suelos en este momento y entró en un coma hipoglucémico. Si conseguimos algo de comida en él, puede comenzar a recuperarse", dijo y comenzó a establecer un gotero intravenoso.

"¡Sin embargo, hemos estado tratando de que coma sopa y beba agua toda la semana pasada!", Gritó Jace, sin gustarle que sonara como si no trataran de cuidar a Alec.

Magnus pudo sentir la desesperación y la culpa formándose alrededor de los dos y dio un paso adelante, "Estoy seguro de que hicísteis todo lo posible para ayudar. Tienes que recordar que no estaba en la mejor forma la semana antes del ataque. Gastar toda esa energía de una sola vez cuando sus reservas ya estaban agotadas probablemente fue demasiado para que los medios normales de comida y agua le hicieran recuperarse. Probablemente le mantuvísteis vivo por lo que hicísteis ".

"Magnus tiene razón, no puedes culparte por lo que pasó", dijo Luke con suavidad, apoyando una mano paternal en el hombro de Jace en señal de comodidad. "Dale a Cat un poco de tiempo para tratar a Alec y estará despierto en un instante"

Los dos asintieron, con los ojos fijos en la cara de su hermano.


	9. Alivio.

Después de que Cat hizo todo lo que pudo por Alec, se retiró de la habitación prometiendo volver por la mañana. Los otros también salieron lentamente de la habitación uno por uno, a medida que las horas se prolongaban hasta que los únicos restantes eran Isabelle, Jace y Magnus. Para entonces, el sol ya se había puesto y la habitación solo estaba iluminada por las luces sobre la forma tumbada de Alec.

Los tres movieron las sillas hasta donde estaba Alec, con cuidado de no tropezar con la vía intravenosa con glucosa o las lámparas Ultra Violeta que Cat le había preparado. Magnus no sabía por qué se sentía tan obligado a quedarse, pero podía decir que Isabelle estaba agradecida de tener a otra persona con quien hablar y mantener su mente alejada de las cosas más oscuras.

Jace no estaba tan agradecido, pero tampoco le pidió a Magnus que se fuera.

Salvaje y Psíquico pasaron el tiempo hablando sobre moda y sus marcas favoritas de maquillaje hasta que notaron lo aburrido que se había puesto Jace y lo cambiaron por cosas más interesantes. Magnus tenía tantas historias increíbles que podía contarles sobre sus aventuras en este equipo. Isabelle parecía fascinada por la ciencia detrás de las habilidades de los mutantes y aunque Magnus no conocía todos los detalles, hizo todo lo posible por compartir todo el conocimiento que pudo con ella.

Jace, por otro lado, se animó ante las atrevidas historias de rescate que compartió Magnus. Había una emoción que le cantó a Magnus del rubio y se preguntó si Jace incluso se dio cuenta de que estaba sintiendo una sensación de anhelo.

Magnus había visto y sentido la maravilla y el asombro de los dos cuando vieron este lugar por primera vez. Era el mismo que había visto una y otra vez, ya que traían mutantes aquí por varias razones. Sin embargo, ninguno de los otros mutantes tenía tanto sentimiento de anhelo al ver este lugar al que llamaban hogar. Isabelle le había descrito dónde se habían estado escondiendo durante los últimos años y Magnus pudo entender completamente por qué estos hermanos necesitaban un hogar más que cualquier otro mutante antes que ellos.

Si bien no había venido de una infancia estelar con cucharas de plata y todo eso, siempre había tenido un techo sobre su cabeza y ropa de abrigo. Lo mismo no se podría haber dicho sobre estos tres.

Si Magnus estaba sorprendido por el impulso protector que tenía hacia Alec, se sorprendió aún más al sentir que ese mismo impulso ahora también se dirige a sus hermanos. En las pocas horas que Magnus había pasado con ellos en esta habitación, había sentido una "bondad" similar a la que le atrajo a Alec en primer lugar. Tal vez no tan potente, pero sin embargo presente. Magnus se encontró con ganas de darles a estos tres lo que pidieran. Les echaría a perder como lo haría si hubieran sido gatos callejeros que aparecieron en la puerta de su casa.

Después de que Isabelle bostezara por octava vez, Magnus sonrió gentilmente y la dirigió hacia la cama de estilo hospital en la esquina. Después de algunas protestas e insistencias de Jace y Magnus, finalmente accedió a descansar un poco. Fue la más fácil, Jace era un poco más desafiante.

"Sabes que también deberías descansar un poco. No puedes dejar que Alec se despierte con su hermano pareciendo un mapache salvaje. Esos círculos oscuros se han ido oscureciendo con cada minuto que pasa ", bromeó, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa del rubio, pero negó con la cabeza.

"Aún no. No quiero que se despierte solo ".

Magnus resopló, "¿No soy alguien? Juro que no me moveré de su lado hasta que despiertes ".

Cuando Jace volvió a negar con la cabeza, Magnus contuvo más sugerencias. Ahora que conocían su capacidad, tenía que tener mucho cuidado de no parecer que iba a presionar hasta que obtuviera lo que quería. Fue entonces cuando los problemas de confianza entraron en juego e incluso sin sus habilidades, Magnus podía decir que Jace tenía problemas de confianza para competir con los suyos.

Así que se sentaron en silencio. Jace se había inclinado hacia delante en su silla, con una mano agarrando los dedos flojos de su hermano y la otra apoyando su propia cabeza en el reposabrazos. Sus emociones se volvieron borrosas y pasaron solo unos minutos más hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se estabilizó. Magnus sonrió y se levantó para recoger algunas mantas, colocando una en cada uno de los tres hermanos mientras todos dormían.

Durante una hora más o menos, Magnus mantuvo su vigilia al lado de Alec. Mientras estaba complacido de ver un poco de color en la cara del joven, no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, ya que parecía que pronto se despertaría. ¿Alec le recordaría? ¿Se asustaría al estar en un lugar desconocido? ¿Supondría que Magnus había engañado a sus hermanos para que vinieran con él? Había visto lo que Magnus hizo con esos agentes, ¿sería capaz de confiar en él en este punto?

Alec ciertamente no sería el primer mutante que rescataron que reaccionara mal ante la presencia de un psíquico. Honestamente, con la gran cantidad de problemas de confianza que Jace e Izzy tenían, Magnus estaba estupefacto de que no hayan agarrado a su hermano y huido ya. Tal vez huirían tan pronto como Alec estuviera lo suficientemente fuerte …

Magnus suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, como si tratara de sacudirse sus pensamientos negativos. No ayudaría revisar todos y cada uno de los escenarios desagradables, solo le estresaría. Simplemente se sentaría y esperaría a que Alec se despertara y luego se iría de allí, decidió. Después de que tomó la decisión, solo treinta minutos después, cuando estaba acurrucado en un rincón de uno de los hombros de Alec, levantó la vista para ver un par de grandes ojos color avellana que le miraban.

"Bueno, hola. Bienvenido de nuevo, Bella Durmiente ", susurró Magnus.

Alec pareció mirar por un momento antes de que su mirada se moviera alrededor de la habitación, observando las formas dormidas de Jace e Izzy y los diversos aparatos médicos. Hubo una sensación momentánea de miedo cuando Magnus vio que sus ojos captaban la vía intravenosa, pero entonces Alec vio la etiqueta "GLUCOSA" en la bolsa y pareció relajarse un poco. Sus ojos se posaron en sus hermanos, probablemente un doble control para asegurarse de que no estaban conectados a ninguna vía intravenosa sospechosa. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que estaban a salvo y sin tocar, se relajó y se volvió hacia Magnus, quien le sonrió con lo que esperaba que fuera una manera amistosa.

"Apuesto a que probablemente no me recuerdes", comenzó Magnus.

"Te recuerdo", declaró Alec con firmeza, pero no de forma desagradable.

Magnus asintió, "Bien, eso no es demasiado sorprendente, supongo. Tiendo a sobresalir. Como mutantes tenemos que pasar mucho tiempo escondidos, siento que es una pena no hacer ningún tipo de declaración las pocas veces que mostramos nuestras caras. Algunas personas incluso dirían que soy demasiado ", bromeó débilmente, pero Alec frunció el ceño un poco confundido y siguió mirándole fijamente.

"No eres demasiado. Tú eres solo ... tú. Te recuerdo. "Dijo simplemente, pero casi le robó el aliento a Magnus. No había sentido juicio o cautela del hombre en la cama.

Una risa incrédula salió de la boca de Magnus y fue gentilmente a agarrar la mano de Alec de donde estaba, "Sigues sorprendiéndome, Alec".

Su cara se arrugó aún más en confusión, pero no pareció desanimarse por eso, "¿En serio?", Se veía completamente desconcertado, "De buenas maneras, espero", susurró en respuesta. Finalmente, apartó la mirada de Magnus y volvió a donde estaban sus hermanos, "¿Están bien?"

"Están perfectamente. Preocupados por ti, pero una vez que te vean despierto, estoy seguro de que estarán sobre la luna. Sé que lo estoy, nos has asustado a todos por un momento ".

Alec suspiró y asintió su entendimiento: "¿Podemos dejarles dormir un poco más? No quiero despertarles todavía. Se ven cansados".

"Por supuesto querido. No hice ninguna promesa de despertarles, pero tendrás que apoyarme cuando, inevitablemente, se alíen contra mí. ¿Trato?"

"Trato."

Magnus no pudo evitar la felicidad que parecía estar saliendo de él.

"Ahora, Alec. ¿Ese es un acortamiento de Alexander? ¿De qué deberíamos hablar para pasar el rato?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dos días después, Alec estaba sentado en el borde de una de las camas del hospital, sus largas piernas moviéndose con impaciencia mientras esperaba que Catarina terminara su evaluación final. Había hecho un progreso notable en ese tiempo, ya podía caminar solo y era completamente capaz de vestirse solo, mientras seguía recordándoselo a una Isabelle que pululaba a su alrededor. Afortunadamente, Catarina había expulsado a todos en la habitación mientras completaba su examen físico, permitiendo que Alec se vistiera solo.

Sus hermanos rara vez se habían apartado de su lado después de que se había despertado, sin sorpresas. Siempre había sido así desde que se habían escapado de las instalaciones, viviendo en el bolsillo trasero del otro. A veces había sido molesto. Como que Izzy tenía la terrible costumbre de dejar su guardarropa por todas partes alrededor de su pequeña habitación. A veces, la proximidad había sido perfecta, como cuando la soledad era demasiado grande para que cualquiera de ellos la manejara solo.

Sabía que sus hermanos apreciaban y odiaban tanto el arreglo como él. Jace desaparecería por una noche para calentar la cama de otra chica cuando estuviera un poco harto. Izzy hacía eso a veces también, pero no tan a menudo. La mayoría de las veces solo se quedaba en el centro comercial en el que trabajaba unas horas más de lo que requería su turno, probándose ropa que nunca podría permitirse.

Cuando Alec quería espacio, iba al parque. Era difícil para él agacharse y esconderse de las cientos de cámaras en el camino, pero valía la pena cada rasguño en su rodilla y cada hoja en su pelo cuando llegaba y podía respirar la vida que le rodeaba.

Los árboles allí eran bonitos y los pequeños jardines esparcidos también eran agradables. Alec había amado estar entre la flora pacífica. Pero estar aquí en esta casa literalmente construida en el corazón de una montaña era una dicha que nunca antes había experimentado. Puede que aún no haya podido salir, pero podía sentir la vida a su alrededor en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Los árboles aquí eran mucho más viejos y tenían una solidez que Alec nunca había sentido antes. Las flores silvestres no estaban controladas por los bordes de un jardín, florecían y se extendían en una libertad que era nueva para él. La idea de dejar este bosque le provocaba una punzada en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Luke les había visitado varias veces durante su recuperación, hablándoles sobre sus opciones de reubicación. Estaba tratando de encontrar un área aislada para ellos, lo más cerca posible de la naturaleza para Alec. Pero aún tendrían que ser cautelosos cada vez que salieran de su casa de seguridad asignada.

Alec odiaba que todavía tuvieran que esconderse, pero era lo mejor que podrían haber soñado antes de esto.

Luke no había sido el único que les visitó durante su recuperación. Un tipo llamado Simon se había pasado, hablando demasiado para el gusto de Alec, pero él y Jace le dejaron quedarse, ya que Simon e Izzy parecían llevarse muy bien.

Luego apareció una pelirroja, Clary, quien atrajo los ojos de Jace de una manera que Alec nunca había visto antes. Sus celos se habían levantado ligeramente a Jace sonriendo a cualquiera que no fuera sus hermanos, pero los aplastó con la misma rapidez cuando se dio cuenta de que eso significaba que Jace se estaba abriendo por primera vez con una nueva persona.

De todos sus visitantes, ninguno le dejó tan perplejo como Magnus Bane.

El Empático comenzó sus interacciones con una emoción nerviosa, pasó horas sentado con él y contándole historias mientras su hermano dormía en un rincón. Era agradable poder hablar con alguien nuevo por una vez y era aún más agradable que el nuevo alguien fuera tan increíble e interesante como Magnus. Alec asumió que Magnus era una persona increíble que tuvo la amabilidad de prestarle atención a Alec.

Luego de sus próximas visitas, Magnus comenzó a coquetear. No el sutil coqueteo del que Izzy era una profesional, aleteando pestañas y giros de pelo. No. Era Jace coqueteando, con insinuaciones y guiños lanzados como confeti. Alec estaba confundido y halagado a partes iguales.

Al principio pensó que tal vez era solo una cosa de Magnus, pero prestó atención a cómo hablaba con Jace e Izzy y con los otros con los que vivía. Les hacía cumplidos halagadores y todos tenían algún mote cariñoso usado en algún momento.

Alec estaba un poco perdido cuando se trataba de cosas como el coqueteo y el romance, pero incluso él podía decir que había algo más detrás de la intriga casual de Magnus. Tal vez podría haber algo entre ellos, pero Alec no podía involucrarse.

Estaba mejorando y serían trasladados a una casa segura en poco tiempo. Necesitaba enfocarse en acomodar a sus hermanos en un nuevo hogar y necesitaba aprender todo lo que pudiera de Luke sobre cómo mantenerles seguros.

"¡Está bien, te ves mucho mejor! Diría que eres libre de salir de la enfermería, pero no intentes ningún viaje fuera de la casa. Quiero que pases unos días aquí antes de que te envíen a la casa de seguridad que Luke está preparando para vosotros tres", dijo Catarina mientras comenzaba a guardar sus suministros.

Alec no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces. Le dio las gracias y casi salió corriendo de la habitación, solo se detuvo cuando salió al pasillo y se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo moverse por este lugar. Izzy se lo había contado, pero aún tenía que salir de la enfermería.

Detrás de él, escuchó a Catarina salir por las puertas también, riéndose y entrelazando su brazo entre el suyo, "No te preocupes. Vamos a buscar a Magnus y te dará una gran gira. Se ha estado muriendo por enseñártelo todo ".

Alec se sonrojó, asintió y dejó que le guiara por el pasillo hacia una habitación gigantesca donde todos estaban sentados en varios lugares. Jace y Clary estaban junto a la chimenea, donde él estaba mostrando algunas de sus habilidades de fuego mientras la pelirroja observaba con asombro.

Simon y Luke hablaban animadamente sobre una tableta, las palabras "casa segura" aparecían y desaparecían.

E Izzy estaba sentada en un pequeño puente sobre un arroyo que corría por la habitación, Magnus estaba sentado a su lado con las piernas colgando entre los listones, los dedos de los pies casi tocaban el agua. Fue Izzy quien le vio primero.

"¡Alec! ¡Estás despierto!"

Los otros dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y le sonrieron. Era extraño que tantas personas les reconocieran después de hacer todo lo posible por ser invisibles durante tanto tiempo. Jace e Izzy se levantaron de donde estaban y se dirigieron hacia él, dándole un fuerte abrazo que le dejó sin aliento y con los ojos llorosos mientras se abrazaban. Sabía que les había asustado, pero saber que se preocupaban tanto por él siempre le emocionaba. Detrás de ellos, Magnus también se adelantó, sonriendo suavemente, ya que probablemente sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es la palabra, doc? ¿Va a vivir?" Preguntó Jace, con una sonrisa consumiendo toda su cara.

Catarina le devolvió la sonrisa: "Va a estar bien. Solo aseguraos de que a partir de ahora salga al sol con frecuencia, tome mucha agua y nunca se salte una comida. Y él es la única persona a la que le diré esto, pero los dulces son una buena idea para él. Especialmente después de usar sus habilidades en exceso ".

"¿Así que estás diciendo que nos aseguremos de regar a nuestro Alec todos los días?" Jace sonrió.

Isabelle dejó escapar un resoplido como una dama, "Y que nos aseguremos de colocarle a la luz solar directa durante varias horas al día".

"Y que le alimentéis con un menú de ensueño de cada niño de cinco años", terminó Magnus, toda su cara se iluminó con diversión.

"¿Realmente soy así ... como una planta?" Preguntó Alec, consternado. Esto no sería más que una broma para el resto de su vida.

"No lo sé, querido. Parece que emites ... vibraciones de árbol, "bromeó Magnus mientras miraba la impresionante altura de Alec.

El Elemantal hundió la cara en sus manos y murmuró enfáticamente: "Oh, Dios mío", eso provocó risas en la habitación.


	10. Cariño.

Después de que las múltiples burlas se hubieran calmado, Magnus ofreció hacer una visita a Alec. Era una cosa de cortesía, de compasión de parte de Magnus mientras observaba como la cara de Alec se ponía roja en varios tonos en los últimos minutos. El joven acababa de salir del coma, tal vez toda esa sangre corriendo hacia sus hermosos pómulos no era la mejor idea.

Con un rubor todavía pintado hasta el cuello, Alec aceptó con entusiasmo, queriendo escapar con la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Después de la última broma extremadamente inapropiada de Jace sobre la temporada de polen, Alec necesitaba una excusa para esconderse durante varias horas como mínimo. Y si eso significaba que podía pasar un tiempo a solas con la persona más increíble que Alec había conocido, bien ... obviamente no estaba dispuesto a quejarse. Con suavidad, Magnus había enlazado un brazo cubierto de seda a través de Alec y le había guiado fuera de la multitud y por el pasillo, hablando todo el camino. Su voz un bálsamo calmante después de la áspera emoción de sus hermanos.

Si bien la sala principal había sido increíble, no eclipsó el resto de la casa en lo más mínimo. Magnus le había mostrado un laboratorio, una cocina que parecía sacada de alguna revista de decoración del hogar y luego estaban los baños. Alec no estaba mentalmente preparado para comentar sobre las duchas. Había visto mandos de televisión con menos controles. Una de las paradas favoritas de Alec había sido el dojo, con pisos tradicionales y proyecciones de hologramas para que practiquen.

"Sin mencionar las paredes especialmente construidas para manejar diferentes tipos de habilidades, como las de Jace. Creo que este lugar es 100% a prueba de fuego ", dijo.

"Bien, eso es bueno, supongo. Si quiere practicar antes de irnos ", dijo Alec, dándose una patada mental cuando vio que la cara de Magnus se desanimaba un poco.

Magnus se desanimó un poco al enterarse de la inevitable partida de Alec. Estaría triste de ver a Alec irse. En los últimos días, mientras visitaba al joven en la enfermería, Magnus no había podido hacer nada más que confirmar que creía que Alec era increíble. Era la mezcla perfecta de severo y amable. Era un poco reservado, pero a veces, cuando hablaba, las palabras eran tan profundas que hacían volar a Magnus.

"¿Practicas ..." Alec agitó los dedos alrededor de su sien, "... la empatía aquí?" Preguntó Alec, desesperado por cambiar el tema y devolver esa sonrisa despreocupada a la cara del psíquico.

Magnus se rió entre dientes, "Practico el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con los demás principalmente. Luke quiere asegurarse de que nuestros cuerpos sean tan fuertes como nuestras habilidades. Estoy seguro de que has notado que cada habilidad viene con una debilidad o dos. En caso de que esa debilidad sea explotada, quiere que podamos protegernos en caso de apuro. Prefiero no usar mi habilidad de manera amenazadora hacia mis amigos. Por lo general, solo la uso cuando me encuentro con un agente. En cuanto a mi percepción de las emociones, tengo un modesto control sobre eso. Es tan natural para mí como simplemente mirar la cara de alguien en este momento ".

Alec asintió su entendimiento mientras caminaba hacia la pared, sacando un cuchillo de las rejillas de exhibición y examinándolo. Magnus observó cómo esos largos y elegantes dedos pasaban sobre el arma con una familiaridad que solo viene con años de práctica.

"¿Tienes una debilidad?" Preguntó Alec de repente, sobresaltando a Magnus de su sueño orientado a sus dedos. Levantó la vista para ver los ojos de Alec enfocados en los suyos con una intensidad que rara vez veía fuera de un dormitorio. La pregunta normalmente activaría las campanas de advertencia, sin embargo, Magnus pudo ver en su aura que no había nada siniestro, por lo que se encogió de hombros y respondió con su bravata normal.

"Eso, querido, es clasificado", dijo con un guiño.

Alec resopló, "¿Clasificado? ¿No es solamente que tienes miedo de decírmelo? "

"Las únicas cosas que me asustan son los vaqueros lavados con ácido y Simon manejando mi ropa".

No parecía creérselo por lo que Magnus podía decir. Observó a Alec volver a poner el cuchillo en el estante, girándose hacia atrás para que ambos estuvieran completamente cara a cara a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

"¿De qué tienes miedo?", Preguntó.

Alec le dirigió una mirada aguda y Magnus no sintió ninguna malicia detrás de él, así que suspiró y agachó la cabeza: "Tengo miedo de estar solo. Esa gente se enterará acerca de mi mutación y eventualmente me dejará porque temen mis habilidades ", respondió tan cuidadosamente como pudo.

Alec pareció absorber la información, dejándola pasar por su mente mientras la veía desde todos los ángulos. A algunos les puede parecer que Alec es un poco ... lento. En realidad, sin embargo, era solo alguien a quien le gustaba pensar antes de hablar. Un rasgo que Magnus deseaba que más personas tuvieran. Quizá Simon podría tomar algunas notas.

Un suave suspiro escapó de los labios de Alec y giró la cabeza para mirar por la pared de cristal que daba al bosque debajo de ellos. Era triste para él que alguien con tanto carisma y amabilidad como Magnus temiera que la gente le juzgara únicamente por su mutación, pero Alec no podía culparle por su miedo. La humanidad les había decepcionado a ambos.

"Descubrí que si la gente te abandona porque le teme a algo, por lo general no valía la pena quedarse con ellos", dijo en voz baja, con los ojos fijos en la distancia. Magnus no necesitaba su empatía para sentir un sentimiento alrededor de Alec. Quizá no era el único que había sido abandonado en el pasado. Rápidamente dijo una maldición, ya que una inundación de recuerdos de amantes pasados y amigos perdidos amenazaba con consumir su mente, el único pensamiento que atravesó la barrera era un solo nombre. Camille.

"Tengo miedo del fuego y de la cocina de Izzy", dijo Alec de repente y el nombre de Camille se evaporó de su cabeza.

Magnus soltó una carcajada y el pesado ambiente se levantó. "Bien, entonces déjame mostrar a tu hermosa y delgada persona el camino a la cocina, donde puedes encontrar todo lo que necesites para cocinar una comida completa que tu hermana no ha tocado. Se acerca la hora del almuerzo y creo que Simon hizo las compras la última vez, por lo que la despensa debe estar repleta de todo tipo de bollería que le atraiga. Lo juro, hace las compras como un adolescente que está a punto de pasar una noche más en la universidad ".

........................................................................................................................

Después de detenerse en la enorme cocina para tomar un temtempié de galletas, carne seca y refresco, Magnus continuó guiándole por los pasillos, señalando esto o aquello. Había cosas básicas por las que pasaba, pero para Alec esas cosas eran cosas con las que había soñado desde que empezaron a esconderse.

Una lavandería, no un cubo lleno de agua y jabón de manos robado. Una biblioteca con chimenea y lujosas sillas. Habitaciones separadas para cada persona que vivía allí, además de algunas habitaciones para huéspedes. Aún más sorprendente fue que cada uno tenía su propio baño, Alec había pensado que el que Magnus le había mostrado antes era para que lo compartiera toda la casa. Incluso había una sala de cine que Magnus dijo que se utilizaba también como lugar de reunión antes de la misión.

Luego estaban las características de la casa no tan normales. Como el almacén que contenía varios helicópteros, un pequeño avión, botes, motos y coches de todos los tamaños. Había una sala de vigilancia con un ordenador que escaneaba Internet en busca de cualquier cosa "sobrenatural" que hubiera ocurrido para que pudieran intentar encontrar a otros mutantes. Otro ordenador estaba destinado a cualquier charla o movimiento de la Corporación el Círculo.

Magnus le contó a Alec cómo se designaron algunas casas de seguridad para la misma causa, encontrando y protegiendo mutantes. Es posible que no sean un equipo de búsqueda y rescate como el grupo de Luke, pero cada casa tenía sus propias tareas especiales. Catarina vivía con varios otros en una casa que se enfocaba en la recuperación y rehabilitación de mutantes. Un amigo suyo, Raphael, dirigía una casa orientada hacia talentos de investigación poco convencionales. Y Maia era parte de una casa que se destacaba en el monitoreo y la vigilancia de mutantes, así como de agentes del Círculo. Fue debido a su equipo, Alec se enteró, que sabían que los agentes iban a la tienda esa noche.

Finalmente, pasaron a lo que Magnus había declarado como una de sus habitaciones favoritas. Con un gesto elegante, abrió una puerta para revelar lo que parecía el interior de una bola de nieve, solo que esta habitación estaba llena de exuberantes plantas verdes y la vista esférica era del interior del bosque. Se oían chirriar pájaros, un arroyo que corría, el viento soplar a través de las hojas. En el suelo había varias almohadas planas grandes y cuadradas que le tenían mirando a Magnus con la pregunta posada en sus labios.

"Es una sala de meditación", dijo Magnus en voz baja, como si la sala pidiera voces bajas. "Originalmente, se pensaba que era un lugar para que los psíquicos aprendieran a enfocarse, pero a través del tiempo y con mucha prueba y error, aprendimos que todos los mutantes necesitan ponerse en contacto con sus mentes y cuerpos. Así que al menos unas pocas veces a la semana, Luke nos obliga a pasar una hora aquí meditando. No me importa, me encanta. Realmente me ayuda a encontrar paz interior cuando me siento perdido ".

Magnus miró a su alrededor con cariño y esperó a que la boca de Alec se cerrara.

"Es hermoso", dijo finalmente, con emoción cubriendo sus palabras.

Cuando Magnus se quedó mirando el hermoso perfil del joven, no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo.

........................................................................................................................

La visita terminó eventualmente, dejando a Magnus un poco decepcionado cuando pensó que Alec ahora querría ir a ver a sus hermanos. Era natural, por lo que le habían descrito a Magnus casi nunca estaban lejos el uno del otro por mucho tiempo. Estaba a punto de llevarles de vuelta por el pasillo a la sala principal cuando se dio cuenta de que Alec ya no estaba a su lado. Confundido, se volvió para ver a Alec mirando por las paredes de cristal del pasillo con lo que probablemente era la mirada más intensa de anhelo que Magnus tuvo el placer de ver dentro o fuera del dormitorio.

"¿Alexander?"

"¿Podemos ... podemos ir fuera? ¿Por solo un minuto? "Preguntó, la esperanza bailaba en sus ojos.

"Oh sí, por supuesto. Solo prométeme que no se lo dirás a Catarina. Déjame llevarte", dijo Magnus y agarró a Alec del brazo, apartando suavemente al hombre alto de la ventana.

Magnus no era una persona que le gustara el aire libre, prefería las comodidades de la vida. Una bata bonita, acceso rápido a su bar de bebidas, sábanas de seda ... para él, eso era lo ideal. Sin embargo, ver a Alec moverse por el bosque le hizo reconsiderar sus propios placeres simples.

Alec se movió a través de los árboles y arbustos casi con reverencia, sus manos sobrevolando todo, pero sin tocar. Había una niebla encantada en sus ojos que trajo un nudo a la garganta de Magnus al verlo. Por lo general, en momentos como este, se daría un poco de privacidad, como retroceder unos pocos pasos, pero debido al poder de Magnus era difícil de lograr. Por lo general, tendría que entrar a una habitación diferente si alguien deseara estar solo con sus emociones, no era algo personal, era simplemente una cortesía.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus muchas fortalezas, Magnus no tenía el poder para alejarse. Alec realmente era un espectáculo digno de contemplar, sus emociones fuertes y abiertas ante algo tan simple como estar en un bosque era lo que atascaba los pies de Magnus como si fuera uno de los árboles cuyas raíces habían tenido su comienzo cientos de años antes.

Había felicidad, júbilo, paz y alegría que irradiaban de él como una luz brillante y Magnus era una simple polilla atraída hacia él. Alec se deleitaba con la presencia de los árboles y Magnus se deleitaba con la presencia de Alexander.

Finalmente, una sensación amarga se deslizó dentro y rompió el hechizo que rodeaba al Psíquico y finalmente se acercó a donde estaba Alec en la base de un árbol donde crecían algunas flores silvestres. Sus ojos se arrugaron con afecto cuando notó cómo las flores parecían animarse en la presencia del hombre alto.

"¿Estás bien? Si estás cansado deberíamos volver dentro. Catarina tendría mi piel si supiera que te he causado una recaída", dijo con suavidad.

Alec suspiró y se puso de pie, "Estoy bien".

Magnus resopló: "Sé que eres un hombre muy inteligente, Alexander. Una de las muchas cosas que encuentro increíblemente sexys de ti. Dicho esto, deberías saber lo increíblemente estúpido que es tratar de mentirle a un psíquico ".

Alec soltó una carcajada: "Lo siento, no quise mentir, solo ... estoy triste de que tengamos que irnos. Sé que Luke está tratando de encontrarnos un lugar agradable y seguro y estoy seguro de que estará bien. Probablemente estoy exagerando por estar alrededor de los árboles por primera vez desde que me llevaron a las instalaciones de la Corporación el Círculo. Simplemente siento que por una vez tal vez podría pertenecer aquí. ¿Tiene sentido?"

Tenía sentido. Pragmáticamente, así es como la mayoría de los mutantes se sienten la primera vez que están entre los suyos. Magnus lo había visto y lo había sentido cientos de veces. Descubren que no están solos en un mundo que les vería felizmente encerrados y se sienten como si por primera vez en su vida las cosas no fueran tan malas. Sin embargo, Magnus no pudo evitar la sensación de que esta vez había algo un poco más profundo en las palabras de Alec. Tal vez era su propia soledad cantando a otra persona que sentía el mismo anhelo de encontrar un lugar o una persona con la que se sintiera segura.

A veces, a Magnus le resultaba difícil diferenciar las emociones de otros de las suyas. Por lo general, pasaba cuando los que le rodeaban sentían las mismas emociones y todo formaría una gran nube de energía caótica, pero en esos momentos trágicamente raros en los que se encontraba realmente conectado a alguien, era menos una nube giratoria y más como una cuerda atada a él y la persona. Una especie de enlace psíquico donde se compartía una energía compatible y todo se sentía más controlado, más pacífico. No había una cuerda aquí en este momento, pero tampoco había una nube realmente. Magnus intentó no leer demasiado en eso y, en cambio, se concentró en el hombre que bostezaba delante de él.

"Siempre serás bienvenido aquí, Alexander. Ahora vamos a entrar. Tengo una habitación elegida para ti ", dijo Magnus y condujo al Elemental adormecido al interior.

........................................................................................................................

Horas después de que todos los Lightwood se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para huéspedes durante la noche, los habitantes normales de la casa se encontraban reunidos en la sala principal. No era raro que todos emigraran allí después de la cena para poder hablar un poco antes de irse a la cama. Luke tenía la firme convicción de que su equipo se desempeñaría mejor si tenían tiempo de vinculación y esta era la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Clary y Simon se sentaron en el sofá, una baraja de cartas apiladas precariamente en el cojín entre ellos mientras jugaban un juego muy animado de Go Fish. Luke y Magnus habían elegido sentarse a una distancia saludable de los otros dos, sabiendo que los mejores amigos podían hacerse rápidamente enemigos durante los juegos de cartas. Magnus había perdido la cuenta de cuántas almohadas se habían perdido en la chimenea durante sus pequeñas disputas.

Afortunadamente, Clary había intercambiado habilidades con un elemental de agua, de lo contrario ya habrían quemado toda la casa hasta el suelo.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, Simon, no hay manera de que puedas estar tan por delante! ¡Debes estar haciendo trampa!"

"¿Cómo puede alguien engañar a Go Fish?"

"¡Tu talento es clonar cosas, idiota! ¡Si cuento todas las cartas en este momento, te apuesto todos los donuts que conseguiste para Izzy que habrá más de 52!"

"¡Los he conseguido especialmente para Alec!"

"¡Sí claro! ¿Pidió glaseado rosa con chispas extra?"

"Toma tu heteronormatividad y déjala en la puerta, Fray. Quizá realmente le guste el sabor a fresa."

"Estaba literalmente de pie allí cuando Izzy te contó su tipo de donut favorito. ¡Tal vez simplemente no te diste cuenta porque tus gafas se empañaron por ti jadeando por encima de ella! "

"¡Tal vez la escuchaste mal porque estabas muy ocupada acariciando el ego del Señor del Fuego!"

"¡Niños!" Magnus gritó sobre el estruendo, cortándoles de manera efectiva, "Tenemos invitados, uno de los cuales tiene súper audición y otro que está tratando de recuperarse. ¿Tal vez podéis tratar de calmaros? No quiero que esto se convierta en otro accidente como el gran incendio de Pascua del 2017. Por más que me gustaría redecorar por quinta vez, Alexander odia el fuego y creo que ya ha pasado por suficiente las últimas semanas. "

Magnus no se giró para ver si habían escuchado, pero en el breve silencio que cayó después de su reprimenda, comenzó a sentir sospecha y diversión en la habitación. Gimió y se preparó para lo que sabía que iba a venir.

"Así que ... Alexander, ¿eh? ¿Tú y él os estáis conociendo, Magnus?" Preguntó Clary. Sin mirar sabía que ella tendría una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara.

Desde ese día en que Luke llevó a Magnus a su casa y le presentó a la niña pelirroja, había pensado en Clary como una hermana pequeña. La había visto crecer desde una niña torpe con un gusto por el arte a una mujer hermosa con fuego interior y la fuerza de personas diez veces más grandes que ella. La amaba ferozmente, pero como con la mayoría de los hermanos, también la odiaba por conocerle tan bien.

"Solo estoy dándole mi habitual bienvenida, Clarisa. No leas mucho de ello ", advirtió, pero si Clary Fray pudiera resumirse en una sola palabra terca sería su mejor opción.

La sintió moverse hacia él desde el sofá, olvidando el juego de sesenta cartas de Go Fish.

"No puedes engañarme, Mags. Tengo un poco de tu empatía, sabes que puedo decir cuando te sientes atraído por alguien ", bromeó.

"Sí, muy inteligente. También me atraen Hugh Jackman y Gal Gadot, pero no parece que estés muy interesada en eso ".

"Hugh Jackman y Gal Gadot no están en esta casa o en el dormitorio frente al tuyo", señaló Simon con una sonrisa.

 _Por supuesto que se aliarían con_ _tra mí_ , pensó Magnus con amargura.

"No sería demasiado engreído si fuera vosotros. Estoy bastante seguro de que mi nariz está captando mucho más que una fuente de feromonas que se están volviendo locas en esta casa ", dijo Luke," unas más familiares que otras. Sinceramente, estoy tentado de tiraros a todos en la ducha para poder descansar de todo ".

"¡Eso suena como una idea encantadora!"

"Duchas separadas, Magnus. Muy. Separadas."

Eran momentos como este los que Magnus amaba, esos momentos en que realmente se sentía como si estuviera con la familia. Burlas sin sentido, chistes, juegos violentos de cartas, algún padre en la esquina fingiendo ser severo. Casi se sentía completo, simplemente no estaba seguro de lo que faltaba.

Un pesado suspiro brotó de donde estaba sentado Luke, el hombre mayor colocó su tablet con suavidad a un lado y se frotó la cara con una mano cansada. Tomaba su trabajo como líder del equipo muy en serio y lo hacía sentir pesado, Magnus podía sentir que el cansancio aumentaba en él año tras año. Probablemente no se detendría hasta que cada mutante hubiera sido encontrado y puesto seguro.

Simon y Clary también notaron su frustración y sus caras se pusieron serias.

"¿Pasa algo, Luke?" Preguntó Clary suavemente.

Luke se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Sí y no. Estoy teniendo problemas para encontrar una casa que se ajuste a las necesidades de los tres. Alec necesita estar cerca de la naturaleza. Jace necesita aire fresco y un espacio abierto que pueda usar para liberar energía acumulada mientras permanece oculto y no iniciar un incendio forestal. E Izzy necesita tener más personas para poder satisfacer sus necesidades sociales. Estoy un poco preocupado de que no podamos ofrecerles el lugar perfecto. Si estuvieran separados podríamos, pero sé que nunca estarían de acuerdo con eso ".

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?", Preguntó Simon.

"Probablemente tendrán que quedarse un poco más de tiempo", dijo Luke con cuidado y ocultó su sonrisa cuando vio que tres pares de ojos se iluminaban.


	11. En llamas.

 "Doctor Elías, ¿cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien, señor Morgenstern. ¿Has venido a verificar la base de datos? ", Preguntó Elías formalmente, pero sabía la respuesta. Valentine Morgenstern solo venía aquí por una razón y esa era la base de datos.

Él y Ragnor habían estado trabajando incansablemente durante seis años, reconstruyendo todo lo que podían a partir de los restos de código que quedaron después de que el antiguo socio de Morgenstern lanzara un código de virus asesino en su ordenador central. El virus había borrado todos los nombres, todos los tratamientos, todos los detalles que tenían que ver con las personas que habían acudido a su empresa para participar en su programa de genética.

Para colmo de males, el virus colapsó la seguridad de todas las instalaciones que tenían, lo que llevó a una escapada masiva de cada sujeto de prueba. Solo unos pocos habían sido capturados desde entonces. Elías no preguntó qué les pasaba a los que fueron devueltos, realmente no quería saberlo. Morgenstern había insistido en que sus propiedades serían devueltas a la Corporación el Círculo antes de que los fugados pudieran hacer más daño. Ya era bastante difícil silenciar a todos los periodistas que insistieron en publicar todos los sucesos sobrenaturales que habían estado pasando desde que los sujetos se habían escondido entre la gente en general.

Durante la mayor parte de esos seis años, los dos habían estado encerrados en el almacén de archivos, hurgando en los papeles con los que tenían que complementar la base de datos hasta que se fijara el código. Desafortunadamente, los papeles solo estaban marcados con números de sujetos de prueba y sin nombres. El papel rara vez se usaba en esta era tecnológica, por lo que habían tenido la suerte de tener al menos eso para trabajar.

Elías estaba harto de este almacén oscuro y mohoso. Enfermo de los pasillos y pasillos de estanterías llenas de cajas de papel. Quería salir de la Corporación el Círculo y ahora que la base de datos estaba terminada, podía dejar todo atrás. Se sentía sucio al entregar todos esos nombres sin saber lo que les esperaba, pero se le pagó mucho para revertir este código y era suficiente para mantener su enfoque. Tenía el dinero suficiente para desaparecer fuera del alcance de Valentine Morgenstern y vivir feliz por el resto de su vida.

Finalmente acabaron con ello. Apenas dos horas después de que Elias y Ragnor hubieran confirmado los datos y colocado en un disco duro, un coche había llegado con Valentine y su siempre presente guardaespaldas, Starkweather.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el estado de la base de datos? He sido muy paciente y espero escuchar algunas buenas noticias", dijo Valentine. La amenaza estaba ligeramente velada en sus palabras. Detrás de él, Starkweather se puso un poco más recto, anunciando sutilmente su presencia.

"El Doctor Fell y yo pudimos completar la reversión del logaritmo del virus hace dos semanas. Los ordenadores lo procesaron hasta ahora, pero acaba de terminar hace unas horas. Todos los datos eliminados se han recuperado ", dijo Elias apresuradamente, aliviado de que después de tantos años finalmente pudiera librarse de la cada vez más furiosa mirada de Valentine.

"¿Y donde está?"

"Oh, el Doctor Fell lo está colocando en un maletín cerrado para ti, tal como quería. Debería volver en cualquier momento."

Por un momento, Valentine pareció confundido, pero luego su cara se volvió de rabia: "Nunca pedí un maletín. ¿Dónde está Fell? ¡Dime dónde está!"

Starkweather maldijo y avanzó rápido, con una mano agarrando el cuello de Elias, golpeándole contra la pared más cercana, la otra mano se levantó en un puño. Los ojos de Elias casi se salieron de su cabeza cuando vio que el puño levantado se convertía en piedra.

"¡No lo sé, se fue a la parte trasera del edificio con el disco duro! ¡Juro que eso es todo lo que sé! "Elías balbuceó alrededor de la mano de Starkweather.

"Si eso es todo lo que sabes, entonces no me sirves para nada. ¿Señor Starkweather? Si eres tan amable, tendremos que controlar algunos daños", dijo Valentine con brusquedad y se dio la vuelta para alejarse, deteniéndose antes de decir sobre su hombro. "Si el Doctor Fell ha estado trabajando contra nosotros todos estos años, cualquier información aquí está probablemente corrompida. Encárgate de este almacén también. Ta ta ".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ragnor observó desde donde se escondía en las vigas, agarrando el disco duro en sus manos mientras observaba a Valentine llegar con Hodge. Había estado esperando más tiempo para escabullirse por detrás antes de que llegaran, estar a kilómetros de distancia, pero Elias debe haberles llamado antes de lo previsto.

Tuvo que morderse el puño para no gritar mientras observaba a Hodge aplastar el cuello de Elías en su puño de piedra. A Ragnor no le gustaba especialmente el hombre egoísta, pero nadie merecía que le mataran de esa manera.

Dejando el cuerpo ahora flácido en el suelo, Hodge se dio la vuelta y comenzó a golpear los estantes, un lío de cartón y papeles sueltos esparcidos por la habitación. Ragnor se quedó donde estaba.

Luego vio una sola cerilla encendida ser lanzada y Hodge abandonó el edificio.

"Bien, esto no es bueno".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Era la hora del almuerzo y Simon creó un doble ya que era su turno de cocinar la comida para todos.

Jace, Isabelle y Alec observaron con los ojos abiertos como Simon creaba un doble de sí mismo, el doble cobró vida en un borrón de moléculas en unos pocos segundos y luego puso a su doble en el deber de la mayonesa.

"¿Esa cosa habla?" Preguntó Jace, viéndose muy incómodo cuando el doble se movió silenciosamente por la cocina.

"Lo llamamos Slimon", dijo Clary firmemente.

"¿Es viscoso o algo así?" Preguntó Alec, disgustado por el pensamiento.

Magnus se echó a reír y colocó una mano cálida en el hombro de Alec. "No, Slimon es la abreviatura de Esclavo Simon. La mayoría de las veces, cuando Slimon es hecho, es por una tarea que Stephan no quiere hacer. Y no, no habla. No siente, ni reacciona ni hace nada que no sea lo que se le dice. Honestamente es bastante perturbador a veces ".

El Simon original suspiró exasperado de donde estaba sobre las rebanadas de queso, "Por favor, no le llames Slimon. ¡Te dije que me hace sentir cohibido! "

Los ojos de Izzy siguieron al doble: "¿Qué haces con él cuando termina su tarea?"

"No se quedará mucho tiempo. Mi habilidad limita la existencia de cualquier cosa que clone. Dado que junto moléculas de una masa similar, no necesariamente un compuesto similar, hace que el doble sea súper inestable estructuralmente. Un golpe fuerte podría derribar a un doble fácilmente, pero generalmente se desvanecen después de un tiempo. Cuanto más pequeña es la cosa que clono, más tiempo dura porque no hay tanta masa forzada en formas no naturales. Cuanto más grande y más complicado sea el doble, menos tiempo durará antes de colapsar. Un doble de mí mismo es grande y complicado, por lo que solo durará entre diez y quince minutos", explicó Simón felizmente y le encantó la atención que Isabelle le prestaba.

"Un golpe fuerte, ¿eh?" Preguntó Jace y le dio un puñetazo al doble en la cara. Inmediatamente el doble desapareció de la existencia, la silla que solía ser cae al suelo junto con el cuchillo de mayonesa que sostenía.

"¡Oh hombre! ¡Ahora tengo que hacer otro! "Se quejó Simon.

Detrás de él, Luke entró en la cocina y se acercó a la mesa: "No, no vas a hacer la comida con Slimon".

"Pero es práctica, ¿verdad?"

"No cuando se trata de mi almuerzo. Slimon pone demasiada mayonesa en sus sandwiches. Me gustaría comer algo que no brota una sustancia pegajosa blanca cada vez que le doy un bocado ", dijo Luke con firmeza, pero luego notó las risas ahogadas de la habitación y recordó lo que había dicho.

"Todos sois asquerosos. Mantened vuestras furiosas hormonas fuera de mi cocina ", dijo cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Respondió mientras los demás en la habitación continuaban riendo.

Magnus fue el primero en notar el cambio en Luke, su aura pasó de ser una de felicidad tranquila a una de alarma y preocupación.

"¿Dónde estás? ¿Puedes salir? ¡¿Ragnor ?!"

Todos se congelaron.

Luke cerró de golpe su teléfono, "Clary. Necesitamos un portal lo más cerca que puedas llevarnos al almacén de archivos. Ragnor está atrapado dentro, el lugar se está quemando. ¡Necesitamos sacarle ahora!"

Isabelle se quedó sin aliento. Magnus se tambaleó donde estaba, pero Alec se apresuró a enderezarle.

"Luke, ¿hay alguna manera en que podamos ayudar? ¿Tal vez Jace pueda ayudar con el fuego? "Dijo Alec, sus manos aún sujetando a Magnus.

"Esa es una buena idea, todos debéis venir. No sabemos lo que encontraremos allí", dijo Luke rápidamente, alejando a los demás mientras Clary rodeaba la cocina poniéndose en posición delante del área despejada.

Levantó una mano enguantada frente a ella, moviéndola en círculos. Ante ellos, un gran agujero naranja brillante parecía aparecer en el aire ante ella, el centro parecía la estática en una pantalla de televisión rota.

Se volvió hacia ellos. "Vámonos."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cayeron en un montón en la acera gracias a que los tres hermanos no estaban acostumbrados a la desorientación de los viajes del portal. Normalmente a Magnus le habría encantado que el Lightwood más alto se extendiera sobre él, pero su mente no podía concentrarse en eso en este momento. No cuando Ragnor estaba en problemas.

Lamentablemente empujó a Alec con un gruñido y se puso de pie, moviéndose al lado de Luke que ya estaba escaneando el área.

"¿Qué tan lejos estamos?" Preguntó Magnus.

Luke asintió con la cabeza hacia la izquierda y se movió para comenzar a jalar rápidamente a otros, "A 500 metros al este de aquí, puedo oler el humo. Tenemos que movernos rápido ".

Todos se fueron en un sprint, Luke e Izzy liderando el grupo con su velocidad mejorada. El líder del equipo se mostró complacido al ver que sus hermanos no solo se mantenían al día, sino que se estaban adelantando a Simon y Clary. Magnus mantenía el paso entre los demás, con una expresión oscura en su cara.

Luke se giró para gritar por encima del hombro a los demás: "Isabelle y yo nos adelantaremos y evaluaremos la situación. Si pensamos que podemos llegar a Ragnor por nuestra cuenta, quiero que Clary y Jace controlen el incendio una vez que lleguen. El resto estad atentos a los agentes. Magnus, eres el segundo al mando. Alec, si no estás completamente recuperado, entonces quiero que te contengas ".

Después de que todos reconocieron sus órdenes, se volvió hacia Isabelle, susurrando por lo bajo para que solo ella escuchara: "¿Alec va a estar bien? Magnus mencionó que tiene un problema con el fuego."

Izzy asintió después de una pausa: "No dejará que su miedo le detenga si alguien está en problemas".

Luke asintió aceptando eso y los dos Salvajes comenzaron a correr tan rápido como les llevaban sus cuerpos sobrehumanos. Pronto llegaron al edificio y se detuvieron de inmediato cuando vieron lo aterrador que se había convertido el fuego.

Todo el edificio estaba en llamas, un humo negro llenaba el aire a su alrededor como una brisa pútrida. La puerta que podían ver ya estaba llena de llamas que bloqueaban su única entrada al almacén.

"¿Puedes oler algo?" Preguntó Isabelle a su lado, sus ojos sensibles ya estaban llorando.

Luke maldijo: "Nada más que humo. Incluso si pudiéramos entrar, no sería capaz de localizarle lo suficientemente rápido ".

Detrás de él, Luke escuchó a los otros llegar, jadeando y maldiciendo cuando vieron el edificio. Miró hacia atrás y dejó escapar un sincero "mierda" cuando vio que 12 agentes se acercaban a ellos.

"Se les debe haber dicho que vigilen el lugar", Simon dijo entre respiraciones.

"¿Qué hacemos, Luke?" Preguntó Clary, su pelo rojo moviéndose en la brisa como un recordatorio visual de las llamas que ardían detrás de ellos.

"Puedo encontrarle, solo necesito a alguien que me lleve al almacén", dijo Magnus rápidamente. Sería fácil, solo tenía que seguir el miedo, le hacía sentir enfermo que uno de sus amigos más queridos se hubiera quedado atrapado y estuviera aterrorizado en un infierno ardiente.

Luke parecía vacilante, sabiendo lo peligroso que sería entrar físicamente en el edificio sin capacidades físicas superiores, pero no podía pensar en una mejor manera de rastrear a Ragnor en este lío. Se volvió hacia Jace, donde estaba parado entre su hermano y su hermana. Los tres parecían muy jóvenes, pero podía ver claramente las ganas que tenían de ayudar.

"Jace, ¿crees que podrías contener las llamas si nos movemos a través del edificio?" Preguntó Luke, tratando de no sonar como si estuviera tratando de exigir algo más allá de la capacidad del joven.

Luke pudo escuchar el latido del corazón de Jace comenzar a acelerarse y Magnus pudo sentir la duda en sí mismo a su alrededor, pero asintió bruscamente: "Haré lo mejor que pueda".

"Está bien, vamos a movernos entonces. ¡El resto intentad contener a los agentes todo el tiempo que podáis! ¡Clary, prepara un portal en cuanto nos veas saliendo del edificio!" Gritó Luke.

Jace y Magnus se adelantaron, pero fueron detenidos por una mano que agarraba sus brazos. Ambos se giraron para ver a Alec, el pánico y la preocupación tan claramente dibujados en su cara que Magnus no necesitaba sus poderes para saber cuanto le estaba afectando.

"Sé que no puedo evitar que hagas esto, así que, por favor, ten cuidado y vuelve. Por favor ", le rogó.

Jace ofreció una débil sonrisa, "No te preocupes por mí. Ten cuidado aquí. Muéstrales a esos hombres el significado del poder de las flores ".

"Y tú enséñale a ese fuego quién es el jefe, Corazón Ardiente".

Juntaron sus manos contra la muñeca del otro antes de alejarse rápidamente cuando Jace se giró para dirigirse a la puerta con Luke.

Magnus observó el intercambio, sintiendo las emociones subyacentes volar entre ellos, maravillándose y deseando poder compartir eso. También se giró para correr hacia Luke cuando una mano le detuvo de nuevo.

Se giró para encontrarse con la mirada de Alec, "Tú también. Quiero que vuelvas a salvo también ".

Magnus no sabía qué decir. Sentía mil cosas a la vez. Así que solo asintió bruscamente y se giró para dirigirse a lo que parecían los abismos del infierno.


	12. Ansiedad.

Por mucho que Jace quisiera ayudar, ahora que estaba mirando el muro de llamas literalmente frente a ellos, estaba empezando a tener serias dudas.

Parte de su habilidad era poder sentir la presencia de un fuego, evaluar y manipular su energía. Como Alec con las plantas, podría animarlas a crecer, retroceder, moverse. Al igual que Alec, esas plantas tenían una energía calmada y controlada sobre ellas que hace que logre que cumplan sus órdenes de manera fácil. El fuego, por otra parte, era salvaje, descontrolado y violento. Tratar de controlar un fuego descontrolado no era una tarea fácil. No era un incendio causado por un arrebato emocional suyo, había sido formado de forma natural. No había ninguna emoción que Jace tuviera que sofocar en sí mismo para ganar el control.

Entonces, ¿cómo diablos se suponía que iba a tener esto bajo control?

Podía sentir a Magnus detrás de él, sus propias emociones eran tan altas que incluso Jace podía sentir que perdía el control y filtraba algo del terror que sentía por su amigo. Y eso no era bueno, si su terror alimentaba a Jace, entonces podría empeorar esto.

Jace podía sentir su corazón comenzar a latir con fuerza.

"Magnus, necesito que te concentres en encontrar a Ragnor. No dejes que tu propio miedo te confunda allí, ¿de acuerdo? ", Dijo Luke con calma. Luego se dirigió a Jace: "Sé que esto parece imposible, pero hay formas en que puedes usar tus habilidades fuera de la influencia emocional. Requiere práctica y tiempo, que no tenemos en este momento, así que le pediré a Magnus que te dé un impulso. Creo que puede ayudar. ¿Bien?"

Jace asintió rígidamente, "Está bien".

Jace vio a Luke susurrar en el oído de Magnus y Magnus asintió y se acercó a él con dos dedos levantados hacia su sien. Un segundo después, la mente de Jace se llenó con un sentimiento de paz absoluta. Era hermoso, solo quería flotar allí por la eternidad, pero la voz de Luke llegó desde las partes periféricas de su cabeza.

"Está bien, Jace. Ahora toma esa misma energía a tu alrededor y compártela con las llamas ".

Las llamas que se encontraban ante él en la puerta de repente se redujeron a pequeñas llamitas pegadas al marco de la puerta en lugar de llenar la puerta. Jace podía ver frente a él, aunque el interior del edificio todavía estaba en su apogeo. Su duda comenzó a retroceder, ya que sintió que Magnus empujaba de nuevo a su cerebro una ola pacífica.

"Simplemente camina hacia adelante, sigue a donde vaya Magnus y mantendrás las llamas lejos de nosotros lo suficiente para avanzar".

Jace hizo eso.

Fue lento, no porque el control de Jace no funcionara, sino por todos los otros factores que enfrentaron. El calor fue suficiente para que Jace se preocupara de que cualquier piel expuesta comenzara a ampollarse y pelarse en cualquier momento. Las ascuas flotaban a su alrededor como si el demonio hubiera engendrado luciérnagas que iluminan tu piel cuando te tocaban y trataban de espantarlas como si fueran mosquitos.

Sin embargo, el humo era lo peor. Se sentía espeso y sucio mientras se movían a través del almacén. La parte posterior de sus gargantas estaban crudas en unos momentos y le tomó todo su autocontrol para no alcanzar su boca para rascarse su propia tráquea.

Los tres hombres tenían lágrimas cayendo por sus caras en el primer minuto dentro del aire lleno de humo. Luego todos empezaron a toser poco después de eso hasta el punto en que Magnus no estaba seguro de si estaba respirando algo en ese momento. Ya estaba empezando a sentirse mareado cuando sintió que finalmente estaban en el lugar donde Magnus sintió la salida del terror de Ragnor más fuerte .

Magnus podía decir que su amigo más querido no iba a durar mucho más. El miedo general que había sentido cuando llegaron por primera vez se había convertido en casi inconsciencia a estas alturas. Pero Magnus estaba seguro de que donde se encontraban era el punto más fuerte, sin embargo, no vio a Ragnor.

"¿Dónde está?" Jace gritó y luego rompió en un ataque de tos.

"¡No lo sé, no lo entiendo debería estar aquí!", Le gritó Magnus, haciendo una mueca cuando una brasa aterrizó en su brazo quemando su chaqueta y la piel debajo.

Todos miraron a su alrededor, vieron los una vez estantes por todo el suelo, ahora casi convertidos en ceniza, pero no veían cómo alguien podría estar vivo si estuviera entre las llamas.

Entonces Luke levantó la vista y sus ojos afilados captaron un destello de color en el techo.

"¡Mierda, está en las vigas!"

........................................................................................................................

**Fuera**

Los cuatro restantes se reunieron para pararse en una lamentable excusa de barricada cuando los doce agentes comenzaron a moverse hacia ellos. Cualquier preocupación por sus amigos y familiares en el incendio se hizo a un lado ya que enfrentan una preocupación más inmediata.

"Uh, ¿supongo que sabéis cómo pelear?", Preguntó Simon mientras tomaba una postura nerviosa, sus ojos se lanzaban sobre los hombres que se acercaban.

Izzy resopló, "Por favor, me hicieron pelear".

"¿Alguno de ellos es mutante?" Preguntó Alec mientras se agachaba.

Clary dejó que su mente se acercara a los agentes, "No siento nada que indique que alguno de ellos es un mutante".

Alec asintió, "Entonces Izzy y yo nos encargaremos de los seis a la izquierda. Vosotros dos os encargáis de los seis a la derecha ".

Con un salto que haría que un Salvaje se pusiera celoso, Alec saltó hacia el primer agente y sus largas piernas patearon el pecho del hombre con la fuerza suficiente para enviarle al suelo.

Isabelle soltó un gruñido de satisfacción y se lanzó hacia el agente que estaba levantando su pistola de aturdimiento hacia Alec después de ver caer a su compañero. Con la gracia y la ferocidad de un leopardo, saltó limpiamente sobre el hombre en un salto hacia atrás para aterrizar detrás de él, donde se agachó para tirarle al suelo con una patada a sus piernas.

 _Las garras están fuera, perras_ , pensó para sí misma con un ronroneo.

Por supuesto que podían pelear, no vives en la calle desde que eras adolescente sin aprender a protegerte. Incluso desde las primeras semanas en que vivían en un callejón usando una vieja caja de nevera como refugio, aprendieron rápidamente lo peligrosa que se había convertido su vida.

El hecho de que los tres fueran adolescentes "guapos" exacerbó toda la situación. Cuando se trata de personas sin hogar, muchas personas no aceptan un no por respuesta. Después de la tercera vez que Jace había quemado a la gente para que se retiraran, Alec había tomado la decisión de que los tres invirtieran sus escasos dólares en una membresía de gimnasio para hacerse más fuertes. Las duchas allí eran solo una ventaja.

Izzy aprendió a controlar su fuerza, pero también aprendió sus límites físicos cuando la cámara de seguridad del gimnasio "misteriosamente" quedó cubierta por una hiedra que surgió de la nada. Jace tenía una salida para su energía y su ira. Y Alec trabajó tan duro como su cuerpo le permitió, a veces incluso más para protesta de sus hermanos, para aprender a protegerse a sí mismo y a su familia de los daños físicos.

Juntos también habían aprendido a trabajar en equipo. Solo los tres.

Mirando detrás de ella después de aterrizar desde su última patada voladora, vio a Alec recibir un duro golpe en la tripa con el extremo de una pistola paralizadora. Con un gruñido feroz, Isabelle saltó sobre el agente, sus garras clavándose profundamente en su pecho y cuello. Tan pronto como el olor a sangre ajena golpeó su nariz, sintió que su animal interior se sentía satisfecho y sonrió.

Observó cómo Alec recobraba el aliento y le dirigió una sonrisa tensa, haciéndole saber que todavía estaba bien para luchar.

Eso hacia que tres de seis estuvieran fuera. _Incluso uno puede estar_ _fuera para siempre_ , pensó para sí misma, satisfecha de la situación del hombre que se atrevió a hacerle daño a su hermano.

Solo esperaba que a los otros les estuviera yendo igual de bien.

........................................................................................................................

**Dentro del almacén**

"¿Cómo diablos se supone que vamos a bajarle de allí?" Jace gritó sobre el rugido de las llamas. Su paz interior artificial comenzaba a vacilar cuando el pánico comenzó a consumirles a él y a Magnus. Podía sentir las llamas alrededor de ellos acercarse lentamente.

"Magnus, ¿todavía está consciente?" Luke preguntó con urgencia.

Magnus negó con la cabeza: "No lo suficiente para que haga algo al respecto".

 _Maldición_ , pensó Luke. Incluso si Jace era capaz de alejar las llamas de las vigas, Ragnor no tenía forma de bajar. Las vigas deben estar al menos a 18 metros por encima de ellos. No había tiempo para trepar hasta él, tirarle y que todos salieran antes de que este edificio colapsara.

Escuchó a Magnus soltar un grito agonizante cuando la viga que sostenía el cuerpo de Ragnor se agrietó y se movió hacia abajo unos pocos centímetros. El cuerpo de Ragnor permaneció en su lugar sin embargo.

Entonces tuvo una idea.

"Jace, ¿qué tan lejos puedes llegar a hacer subir tu fuego?"

Jace se encogió de hombros, impotente. "No estoy seguro", tosió violentamente en la funda de su chaqueta de cuero, "Creo que puedo alcanzar el techo, pero me llevará toda mi concentración".

"Está bien, quiero que te concentres en la viga que sostiene a Ragnor. Quiero que hagas esas llamas tan grandes y calientes como puedas ".

Los ojos de Magnus se ensancharon, "¿¡Estás loco, se caerá!?"

"Esa es la idea, confía en mí en esto. Voy a atraparle ".

Jace podía ver a dónde iba con esto, pero era muy arriesgado.

"¿Qué pasa con el fuego que nos rodea?", Preguntó Jace, haciendo un gesto hacia el fuego que avanzaba.

"Hazlo rápido."

........................................................................................................................

**Fuera**

Simon no era la opción ideal para un compañero de combate mano a mano. Era mucho mejor en peleas y misiones estratégicas, cosas en las que una puerta falsa o una distracción sexy de clones sería útil. No es como si el hecho de hacer un cachorro de una roca en el suelo detuviera a un agente en su camino.

Probablemente es por eso que Luke insistió en que aprendiera algo de artes marciales junto con Clary y Magnus. No era genial, pero en su mayor parte, tampoco lo eran los agentes. Confiaban demasiado en sus armas y no lo suficiente en su posición en una pelea. Las pistolas paralizantes desde lejos eran definitivamente un desafío para el equipo mutante, pero si se acercaban a los agentes, era casi imposible disparar sin arriesgar a otros agentes o sin detenerse el tiempo suficiente para que Simon recibiera un impacto.

Sin embargo, Clary era increíble, fue capaz de combinar sus habilidades y la bestia natural en su interior para derrotar a los agentes como si hubiera nacido para eso. Incluso ahora, Simon miró por el rabillo del ojo cuando creó un portal, le dio una patada a un agente y le envió a quién sabe dónde. No importaba, ¡ya no era un problema para ellos!

Aunque tenía sus propios trucos. Se dejó patear al suelo junto a un trozo de pavimento roto de tamaño perfecto. Lo agarró y rápidamente reorganizó las moléculas en la forma deseada.

Simon se giró hacia el agente con una pistola paralizadora en sus manos apuntando directamente al pecho del hombre, "Sí, ¿te gusta tener armas apuntándote? No es muy bonito, ¿verdad?"

El agente se detuvo en seco, con los ojos muy abiertos detrás de unas gafas teñidas de naranja.

Simon sonrió, "¿Qué tal si dejas caer la tuya y seré amable?"

Lentamente, el agente se agachó para colocar su propia pistola en el suelo antes de enderezarse, con las manos en el aire. Simón se acercó radiante.

"Apuesto a que no esperabas eso", bromeó mientras se acercaba, levantando el arma real.

El agente negó con la cabeza, con el casco moviéndose con el movimiento.

Simon sonrió de nuevo y disparó el aturdidor directamente a su pecho, enviándole al suelo en una pila de contracciones, "¡Apuesto a que tampoco esperabas eso!"

¡Y ese era uno para Simon! Se giró para ver cómo les estaba yendo a Clary y los demás e inmediatamente se le cayeron los hombros cuando vio a Izzy revisando la pintura de sus uñas y Alec confirmando que todos los agentes estaban inconscientes o muertos. Clary estaba de pie junto a un portal, sus ojos en la puerta esperando que el resto de su equipo regresara, cuatro agentes en el suelo a sus pies.

"¿Puedes saber si van a salir pronto?" Izzy le preguntó a Clary, sin saber que otras habilidades podría tener la pelirroja.

Alec se volvió hacia ellas con el ceño fruncido, también quería saber si los otros estaban a salvo.

"Um, en realidad no. Necesito estar muy cerca para sentir la presencia emocional y aún así no es muy específico para mí. Magnus es mucho mejor analizando los sentimientos ", dijo con una disculpa en el tono de su voz," Todo el humo y el ruido hacen que sea difícil sentir otra cosa ".

Esperaron unos minutos más en silencio, con un ojo en la puerta del almacén y el otro escaneando el área para ver si aparecían más agentes.

Isabelle había comenzado a pasearse, sus tacones hacían clic en el pavimento mientras se movía. Parecía un gato que estaba evaluando un salto antes de darlo y Simon se preocupó un poco de que corriera hacia el fuego si los demás no regresaban rápido. Trató de contarle chistes e historias divertidas para ayudar a aliviar el estado de ánimo, pero estaba demasiado agitada para responder, sus ojos cambiaban continuamente desde sus hermosos marrones a los amarillos brillantes.

A Alec, por lo que pudo ver, no le iba mucho mejor. Sus manos se apretaban y aflojaban constantemente a los lados, como si resistiera la tentación de agarrarse el pelo. Para un chico tan guapo, podía parecer aterrador cuando estaba molesto.

Simon estaba a punto de intentar contar otra broma cuando se escuchó un fuerte ruido en el almacén y los cuatro observaron con horror cómo se derrumbaba el techo del edificio.


	13. Incredulidad.

"¡No!"

Alec gritó con agonía en su voz mientras observaba como el edificio se derrumbaba ante él, las ascuas enviadas al aire a su alrededor, quemando su piel. Alec apenas se dio cuenta demasiado adormecido para eliminar las ascuas que caían sobre él. Miró hacia donde estaba la puerta una vez, ahora estaba completamente bloqueada por los escombros caídos, nadie había salido y nadie salía después de que el edificio se derrumbara sobre sí mismo. Todo lo que quedaba era un infierno ardiente que parecía una apertura al infierno. El horror le consumió convirtiendo su sangre en hielo en sus venas y haciendo que su aliento se detuviera en su garganta. Esto no podía estar pasando, sus ojos deben estarle jugando una mala pasada.

A lo lejos escuchó a Clary y Simon gritar por los miembros de su propio equipo. Sintió las manos de Izzy agarrar su brazo, las garras hundiéndose lo suficientemente profundo como para extraer sangre.

Todavía estaban allí. Nadie podría sobrevivir a eso, ni siquiera Jace. ¡Podía hacer retroceder el fuego, no jodidos edificios!

_No Jace. No Jace. No Jace. No otro hermano._

_No Magnus también ..._

Alec no podía respirar, era demasiado. En su mente, estaba corriendo hacia el edificio, tirando de los escombros en llamas con las manos desnudas, tratando de desenterrar el cuerpo de su hermano y aquellos a los que estaba empezando a considerar amigos, tal vez incluso más. Tiraría, empujaría y lanzaría hasta que los huesos de sus manos quedaran expuestos cuando su piel se derritiera. No se detendría hasta que les encontrara.

Pero su cuerpo no se movió. No podía mover los pies, estaban arraigados en el mismo suelo en el que se encontraba, paralizados por cada emoción que le recorría.

Escuchó a Simon gritarles que necesitaban salir de allí, que más agentes podrían estar en camino. Clary estaba sollozando mientras avanzaba hacia su portal, Isabelle con una cara en blanco a su lado.

Alec no podía moverse.

Varias furgonetas negras grandes aparecieron en el camino por delante, deteniéndose frente a ellos, los agentes salieron armados hasta los dientes.

Alec todavía no podía moverse.

Detrás de él, Clary y Simon le gritaban que fuera con ellos, con su propia tristeza atando cada palabra. Todo era demasiado. Solo quería crear un muro a su alrededor, cerrando el mundo, protegiendo todo lo que le quedaba. Lo deseó con cada fibra de su ser.

No notó cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar, pero los agentes lo hicieron y se detuvieron en seco, con los ojos en el suelo debajo de ellos mientras retumbaba. Pequeñas piedras empezaron a vibrar contra el pavimento, el ruido sonaba como lluvia. Clary y Simon también se congelaron, mirando el suelo a su alrededor mientras las vibraciones subían por sus piernas. Clary se acercó con su mente como Magnus le había enseñado antes, viendo el huracán de emociones frenéticas girando alrededor de él como un tornado. Nunca había visto algo así antes y le trajo lágrimas a los ojos por presenciar su dolor y miedo materializándose a su alrededor. En el fondo de su mente, sabía que los Elementales sentían las cosas con más fuerza que otros, pero esto estaba en un nivel diferente que ella nunca había imaginado.

Alec sintió que estaba a punto de explotar. ¡Era demasiado! Vio la sonrisa de Jace, escuchó su risa, sintió el calor de su fuego. Sintió el suave toque de Magnus, olió su colonia, sintió su presencia en su mente. Todo se disparó a través de él como un géiser y pronto se convirtió en demasiado.

Alec jadeó y lo soltó.

El suelo delante de él se abrió violentamente, grandes raíces tan gruesas como el cuerpo humano salían disparadas del suelo como serpientes. Se agitaron y se entrelazaron entre sí alrededor de los mutantes en un gran semicírculo, bloqueándoles de los agentes y golpeando a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado con la fuerza de un camión en marcha. Las furgonetas en las que llegaron los agentes fueron destrozadas, las personas a su alrededor se dispersaron como ratones mientras las raíces demolían los vehículos con facilidad.

A medida que la amenaza inmediata fue rechazada, las raíces salvajes se organizaron y se controlaron más. Lentamente, las raíces parecieron solidificarse en una forma, creando una bola gigante de protección boscosa alrededor de ellos. Los otros mutantes observaron con asombro como las ramas se movían sobre sus cabezas, entretejiéndose entre sí para crear una cúpula a su alrededor, la luz del sol desaparecía lentamente de la vista. Finalmente, la única luz que entraba era a partir de pequeños huecos entre los troncos tejidos. Estaban blindados completamente, incluido el portal.

"Jodidos elementales", dijo Simon con asombro mientras miraba a su alrededor.

En una nube de agotamiento, la mente de Alec regresó a él con lentitud. La presencia de plantas que literalmente le rodeaban le hacía sentirse lo suficientemente seguro como para salir del congelamiento mental en el que había entrado. Con un esfuerzo monumental, Alec abrió los ojos sintiéndose completamente agotado. Miró con dificultad la cúpula alrededor de ellos, apenas registrando que causó la aparición de su santuario temporal. Alec cayó de rodillas, jadeando por aire, las extremidades le temblaban por el esfuerzo. Isabelle estaba a su lado con una explosión de su súper velocidad. Su visión comenzó a ponerse gris. Entonces oyó una voz familiar.

"¡Jesús, joder, Alec! ¡¿De dónde diablos vino todo eso ?!"

Alec frunció el ceño y levantó su pesada cabeza, "¿Jace?" Jadeó.

Desde el borde del dosel de las raíces, estaban Jace, Magnus y Luke, que llevaba a quien asumía que era Ragnor, el hombre inconsciente que sujetaba un maletín quemado. Todos estaban chamuscados alrededor de los bordes, tosiendo, sucios y honestamente, era la cosa más hermosa que Alec había visto nunca.

"¡Oh Dios mío, Jace!" Izzy sollozó a su lado.

Su hermano corrió hacia sus angustiados hermanos, empujando a Izzy hacia su lado mientras tomaba la cabeza de Alec contra su cuello.

Alec pudo sentir el hollín y la grasa en su cara cuando la enterró en el cuello de Jace, pero no pudo preocuparse por eso mientras bebía la presencia de su hermano, a salvo y vivo. Incluso el olor de Jace era atroz, pero ahora era tan agradable como las rosas que solía cultivar para la tienda. Estaba aquí. No le perdió. Alec levantó sus brazos temblorosos para envolverlos débilmente alrededor de los hombros de su hermano, suspirando con alivio de que todavía podía volver a abrazar a su hermano. Pensó en lo mucho que le había dolido perder a Max y lo cerca que había estado de experimentar eso otra vez y un pequeño ruido logró pasar por sus labios cuando hundió su cara aún más fuerte en el cuello de Jace.

Magnus les observó, sus ojos llorosos cuando escuchó a Alec gemir en la camisa de su hermano. Se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado y, en cambio, dirigió su atención a Ragnor. Estaba en una condición terrible. Quemaduras, rasguños, apenas respirando. Se estaba muriendo, Magnus podía sentirlo, "Luke, tenemos que darnos prisa", suplicó, con voz ronca, ya sea por el humo o por su miedo, no lo sabía.

"Lo sé", respondió el líder del equipo y se dirigió al portal donde estaban Simón y Clary, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de alivio, diciéndoles que era hora de irse.

Magnus se acercó a los Lightwood, lamentando haber roto su reunión, pero el escudo de Alec no duraría para siempre y Ragnor se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente.

Puso una mano suave sobre Jace, su expresión suave en agradecimiento por el joven que fue en gran parte la razón por la que Ragnor y él mismo no estaban en el edificio infernal derrumbado.

"Ven, te ayudaré con él".

Juntos, él y Jace levantaron a un agotado Alec y le ayudaron a ir al portal, Isabelle les seguía de cerca.

Juntos, entraron, dejando atrás su santuario.


	14. Agotado.

Fue un caos desde el momento en que salieron del portal y entraron a la casa. Luke estaba gritando órdenes a diestro y siniestro, su voz cruda por el uso excesivo.

Clary se desvaneció de inmediato en otro portal y regresó solo unos segundos después arrastrando a una Catarina sorprendida detrás de ella, mientras Simon e Izzy corrían a la enfermería para comenzar a preparar las cosas. Sin saber qué podría necesitar Catarina, sacaron casi todos los equipos médicos que pudieron imaginar.

Luke todavía sostenía el cuerpo inerte de Ragnor en sus brazos, su propia fatiga escrita en las líneas de su cara. Ambos respiraban sibilantes con cada respiración, el humo aún cubría sus pulmones, pero aún así el líder del equipo llevó a su amigo con gracia tan rápido como pudo a la enfermería. Suavemente, mientras sus acciones apresuradas lo permitían, Luke puso a su amigo en la mesa médica en el centro de la habitación.

Tras él, había dos elementales absolutamente agotados y un psíquico desconsolado y agotado. Cuando los últimos tres miembros del grupo llegaron a la sala médica, fueron recibidos por Catarina que reemplazó a Luke al gritar órdenes a diestro y siniestro. Su cara estaba grabada en piedra, pero sus ojos traicionaban el miedo.

Vio a los últimos en entrar en la habitación y maldijo en voz baja por la condición en que aparecieron. Giró la cabeza y vio que Izzy y Simon miraban fijamente a la forma inmóvil de Ragnor en una de las camas médicas.

"Simon, necesito que les pongas máscaras de oxígeno a todos los que estaban en el edificio en llamas. Mayor pureza y flujo para Jace. Parece que pudo haber usado demasiado su propio oxígeno para controlar el fuego ", le dijo ella notando el azul alrededor de los labios del rubio. Simon se apresuró a juntar los tanques de O2 mientras ella comenzaba a trabajar en Ragnor, sus manos ya estaban brillando en azul sobre su pecho.

"No necesito una, Cat", intentó Luke, pero ella le interrumpió antes de que pudiera ofrecer más protestas.

"Te vas a poner una maldita máscara aunque tenga que pegarla con pegamento a tu triste cara".

Luke suspiró, pero no discutió más.

Mirando detrás de ella a los demás, hizo una evaluación visual rápida de sus respectivas condiciones y no estaba satisfecha con lo que vio. Los que venían del fuego sufrieron varias quemaduras y todos sufrían de inhalación de humo. Los que habían estado fuera parecían estar al borde del shock. Y sería condenada si Alec no parecía haber agotado sus reservas de energía nuevamente, solo días después de haberse recuperado. Todo esto pasó por su cabeza cuando pensó los siguientes pasos para todos ellos, el brillo azul sanador de sus manos nunca vaciló.

"¡De acuerdo, vosotros cuatro en la cama, ahora!", Gritó, con la barbilla señalando la línea de camas contra la pared del fondo.

Demasiado cansado para discutir, Jace ayudó a su hermano a acercarse a la cama antes de ponerse en la que estaba al lado. Luke apoyó la cadera en uno de los pilares, mientras que Magnus optó por sentarse en el borde de la cama al otro lado de Alec. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Ragnor.

Todo el cuerpo de Jace se sentía agotado y gritando que descansara. Sus pulmones ardían con cada nueva tos que se arrancaba de su garganta. Sabía que parecía una mierda. Igual que todo el mundo, pero el aspecto de Alec fue lo que hizo que su estómago se revolviera.

La piel pálida y los círculos oscuros que acababan de desaparecer volvían otra vez después de otro uso excesivo de sus habilidades. Aunque fue un espectáculo increíble y salvó todos sus culos, Jace deseó que hubiera habido otra manera de salir de esa situación que no causara que su hermano se viera tan enfermo de nuevo tan pronto. Sus ojos estaban medio abiertos al menos, lanzándose de Jace, a Magnus y luego a Ragnor. Incluso a medio paso de la inconsciencia, todavía intentaba cuidar de los demás y Jace quería estrangularle por no pensar en sí mismo por una vez. Pero, de nuevo, no sería Alec si lo hiciera.

Como si cada célula de su cuerpo hubiera aumentado de peso, Alec se encontró incapaz de moverse un centímetro más. Lo único que podía hacer era acostarse en su cama y mirar alrededor de la habitación. Sus ojos saltaron de una preocupación a otra.

Magnus estaba sentado en la cama junto a la de él, con los ojos fijos como si estuvieran físicamente atados a la cama donde yacía Ragnor. Parecía como si su mundo se estuviera acabando y Alec se sorprendió de cómo le dolía el pecho de simpatía. Justo cuando lo recordaba ahora, se sorprendió de lo mal que se había tomado la idea de la muerte de Magnus. Y solo unos minutos antes, el propio mundo de Alec parecía estrellarse a su alrededor al pensar que Jace había muerto. No podía imaginar el dolor que Magnus debía sentir al ver a su amigo al borde de la muerte de esa manera.

Tenía tantas ganas de acercarse y ofrecer algún tipo de consuelo.

 _Di algo, idiota. Simplemente abre la boca y trata de no_ _meter la pata_ , pensó para sí mismo. Justo cuando pensó en lo que quería decir, Simon le puso una máscara de oxígeno en la cara, impidiéndole decir algo inteligible. Alec maldijo mentalmente y en su lugar se concentró en reunir todas sus emociones en algún tipo de estímulo, simpatía y comodidad y en ver si Magnus se daría cuenta de ello.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Catarina se dirigió a Isabelle. "Cariño, voy a necesitar que le vuelvas a poner la lámpara UV a tu hermano y luego vayas a la cocina y mezcles tanta azúcar pura en un vaso de agua que puedas y lo traigas de vuelta para que lo beba ".

Isabelle rápidamente fue a cumplir, contenta de poder concentrarse en otra cosa.

"Clary, sé que no puedes hacer muchas cosas, pero vamos a necesitar todo lo que tengamos si queremos salvarle. Ven a ayudarme ", dijo con suavidad y Clary se tensó antes de que se quitara los guantes de cuero y dejara que el brillo azul saliera de sus manos pálidas y temblorosas.

La habitación quedó en silencio mientras las dos mujeres trabajaban. No se escuchó ningún sonido más allá del silbido de los tanques de oxígeno hasta que los tacones de Izzy entraron en la habitación de nuevo, con un gran vaso de agua en la mano. Se acercó a su hermano, colocando una pajita en el vaso antes de ofrecérsela.

Alec hizo una mueca agria, pero puso la pajita entre sus labios antes de que Catarina pudiera gritarle. Hizo una mueca de dolor después de la primera succión y le dio un chute de lodo granulado que le hacia doler los dientes. Izzy y Jace hicieron una mueca de simpatía.

Mientras Alec continuaba bebiéndose la bebida, Isabelle se tomó un momento para agradecer que sus dos hermanos todavía estuvieran vivos y en su mayoría intactos. Jace parecía que se estaba muriendo por un baño y un trasplante de pulmón y Alec era casi tan fuerte como un bebé en este momento, pero estaban aquí y estarían bien.

Lo mismo no estaba segura de que pudiera decirse de Ragnor. No sabía lo que pasó en ese edificio, pero sea lo que sea, el hombre mayor estaba en una condición grave. Podía escuchar su corazón tartamudear en su pecho entre respiraciones débiles y entrecortadas, su súper audición le daba más información de la que deseaba siempre.

Su cara cayó mientras extendía una mano para acariciar el pelo de Alec, sacando algunos trozos de tierra y ramitas que habían entrado allí cuando la cúpula se había formado sobre ellos.

Simon estaba prácticamente vibrando por donde estaba al lado del pilar inclinado elegido por Luke. Esto era demasiado pesado para él, necesitaba una distracción y apostó que algunos de los que estaban confinados en las camas también lo necesitaban, "¿Cómo salistéis del edificio? Vimos como caía el techo y nunca salistéis por la puerta ", preguntó en voz baja, sabiendo que su voz todavía se escucharía a través de la habitación incómodamente silenciosa.

Jace se sentó y se llevó la máscara de oxígeno a la barbilla. "Después de que bajáramos a Ragnor de las vigas, Magnus intentó darme un impulso mental suficiente para guiarnos de regreso a la puerta. En ese momento, sin embargo, ya había conseguido que el fuego se elevará para derretir la viga que le sostenía y la viga bloqueó el camino, así que no pudimos volver a hacerlo de esa manera ".

El Elemental se detuvo para toser, ganándose un regaño de Catarina y una orden de volver a ponerse su máscara.

Luke se sacó su propia máscara para ponerla donde Jace la dejó: "Había una pared hacia la parte de atrás que tenía un camino libre hacia ella. Corrimos e hice que Jace concentrara el fuego en una parte inestable hasta que el metal se suavizara y pudiéramos abrirnos camino con algunos buenos golpes. Después de salir por la parte de atrás, corrimos hacia donde estabais todos y fue cuando vimos entrar las camionetas ".

"Sin embargo, ¡no solo las camionetas!" Jace resopló, su máscara se bajó, "Vimos lo que parecía un logotipo de una banda de heavy metal saliendo de la maldita tierra. Nos quedamos confundidos hasta que Magnus nos gritó que corriéramos hacia la gigantesca bola de madera ".

"¿Por qué demonios querrías correr hacia algo que se veía así?" Simon casi gritó "Pudimos ver que Alec lo estaba haciendo, ¡pero aún era aterrador! ¡Parecían un montón de anacondas de árboles que se alzaban del infierno! Cualquier persona en su sano juicio debería haberse ido en la otra dirección".

Jace no respondió, se volvió hacia donde estaba sentado Magnus.

El psíquico había estado escuchando todo el tiempo, sin siquiera moverse un centímetro. Suspiró pesadamente, sabiendo que ahora tenía muchos ojos sobre él por una respuesta.

"Sabía que era Alexander. Sabía que estaba tratando de proteger a todos ", respondió lentamente, sin atreverse a mirar la cama a su lado en caso de que viera la expresión de Alec.

Simon sonrió, "Oh, ¿quieres decir que sentiste sus emociones?"

Magnus hizo una mueca, deseando poder mentir, pero había demasiados en esta sala que oirían su corazón saltar, "No, solo ... sabía que era él y sabía que solo él haría todo lo posible para proteger a su familia. No necesitaba mis habilidades para saber eso ".

"Oh", dijo Simon torpemente.

Quizá este no fue el mejor momento para que Simon llevara accidentalmente la atención hacia Magnus paraa que explicara los detalles cuando se trataba de Alexander, pero al menos le distrajo de las cosas más oscuras por un pequeño momento. El psíquico estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, viendo como el aura de la vida de su amigo se desvanecía poco a poco. Tan duro como Cat y Clary estaban trabajando, Magnus no podía sentir ninguna mejora. Ragnor se estaba desvaneciendo y Magnus tenía un asiento en la primera fila para verlo.

Todo lo que Magnus vio cuando miró a Ragnor se estaba debilitando. Su humor seco y su actitud siempre habían sido una fuente de diversión para todos. Y mientras que para la mayoría parecía un poco grosero y tal vez poco sociable, Magnus siempre había podido ver lo que esas personas no podían. Una bondad profundamente arraigada y un anhelo de usar cualquier recurso que tuviera para ayudar a otros.

Por eso Ragnor originalmente quería trabajar para la Corporación el Círculo. Se enteró de que estaban curando a niños con enfermedades terminales y quería ayudar con su dinero y su brillantez. Cuando descubrió la verdad, convirtió toda su vida en una misión para corregir esos errores. Incluso puede estar costándole la vida ahora.

Magnus tragó alrededor del nudo en su garganta.

Fue entonces cuando la luz suave y parpadeante de su amigo se apagó y todo el aire dejó los pulmones de Magnus.

_"Está en parada, Simon, ¡tráeme el carrito!"_


	15. Calidez.

En las pocas horas desde que el corazón de Ragnor dejó de latir, la casa había pasado de un caótico giro a una niebla sombría. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Catarina había dado órdenes a todos para que descansaran, Alec y los que estuvieron en el fuego tenían que permanecer en la enfermería hasta que ella diera un permiso explícito. Nadie dio ninguna protesta, demasiado emocional y físicamente mal para cuestionarle.

Estaba horriblemente tranquilo allí. El cuerpo de Ragnor había sido llevado a la morgue en la parte de atrás, Jace eligió sabiamente no cuestionar la presencia de una morgue en la casa. Simon e Isabelle habían guiado a una llorosa Clary de regreso a sus habitaciones para tratar de dormir y Catarina la siguió para tomar una de las habitaciones.

Alec estaba más cansado de lo que podía recordar sentirse, pero no podía dormir. Había demasiadas cosas luchando por una posición dominante en su cabeza y ni siquiera podía comenzar a centrarse en una sola.

Mirando a través de la habitación, vio a Luke en la cama, con una expresión de preocupación en su cara incluso mientras dormía. El corazón de Alec cayó en compasión por el hombre que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ayudar a los demás, pero que seguía sufriendo por ello. No le tomó mucho tiempo a Alec darse cuenta de que Luke era un buen hombre y era simplemente trágico que en este mundo fueran las personas buenas las que más sufrían.

Dejando escapar un suave suspiro, Alec giró su pesada cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde su hermano yacía de lado, acurrucándose y abrazando una almohada. No era una visión poco común, pero aún hacía que Alec sonriera débilmente. Jace siempre había sido un achuchón en su cama compartida, pero cuando todos habían crecido lo suficiente como para que los chicos tuvieran ... ciertos problemas cada mañana, lentamente se había retirado un poco. Jace, sin embargo, todavía dormía mejor sosteniendo algo, así que las almohadas eran el sustituto. Alec esperaba que algún día pudiera ser una persona especial.

Con una oleada de alivio, Alec envió su gratitud hacia quienquiera que les estaba cuidando para asegurarse de que Jace regresara a ellos del fuego. Honestamente, Alec no sabía lo que haría si perdía a otro hermano, ¿dejar que el bosque le consuma? ¿Encontrar el puente más cercano? ¿Vivir en la oscuridad y pasar cada día restante de su vida pensando en el fracaso que fue como hermano mayor? Tenía algunas opciones.

No terminó perdiendo a nadie hoy, pero esta gente lo hizo.

Alec giró su cabeza hacia la derecha para ver la figura sombría de Magnus acostada en la cama de al lado y se volvió hacia él. Todo el ser de Alec se sacudió con una compasión por el increíble hombre que estaba a su lado. No era justo. Ninguno de ellos debería tener que sentir este dolor, especialmente alguien tan amable como Magnus.

"Tienes emociones demasiado fuertes, Alexander. Prueba primero las emociones pequeñas. Intenta estar deprimido, no angustiado. O aburrido, no desolado y solitario, "vino la voz cansada de Magnus. Alec miró a su derecha hacia donde el otro hombre estaba girando en su cama para enfrentarle.

"¿Eso funciona para ti? ¿Te sientes... deprimido?" , Desafió Alec gentilmente.

Magnus puso los ojos en blanco, pero salió más juguetón que grosero. "Por supuesto que no. Solo ... quiero sentir algo más que esto ahora ", hizo un gesto vago hacia la habitación, pero Alec sabía a qué se refería.

"Quieres procesar tu propia tristeza, pero debido a quién eres y lo que puedes hacer, terminas teniendo que trabajar con varias otras emociones que no son las tuyas ... debe ser difícil", dijo Alec en voz baja, sus voces bajas. Lo suficiente para no despertar a los demás en la habitación.

Los ojos de Magnus se ensancharon mientras escuchaba lo que Alec tenía que decir. Nadie lo entendió tan bien, tan rápido. Una vez más fue sorprendido por el hombre delante de él.

"Sí, supongo que es difícil. Es tan difícil ... encontrar la luz en todo esto ", susurró Magnus.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Magnus se movió hacia delante los últimos centímetros de su cama, más cerca de Alec para poder bajar aún más su voz: "Puedo ver las emociones visualmente, no solo sentirlas de otros. Hay colores y brillo, oscuridad y remolinos, todo es hermoso y todo es confuso. Si estoy triste, mi mundo parece oscurecerse un poco. Si alguien más está triste, puedo ver su luz atenuarse un poco. Ragnor siempre fue un punto brillante para mí, fue uno de los primeros que me sacó de un lugar muy oscuro en mi vida. Mi madre fue asesinada por la Corporación el Círculo y fue también cuando descubrí que me había convertido en un fenómeno del que nadie quería estar cerca. Debido a mi habilidad, no era digno de confianza, nadie quería ser amigo de alguien como yo. Todo mi ser quedó envuelto en la oscuridad. Pero luego, una noche, la seguridad en las instalaciones en las que me mantenían de repente desapareció. Todos en las salas empezaron a atravesar las ventanas, corrieron hacia el bosque ... Tenía miedo de correr, ¿a dónde iría? ¿Quién me querría? Me quedé allí en un pasillo vacío, hasta que un hombre con una bata de laboratorio me llamó. No tenía malas emociones hacia mí, así que fui con él. Me escondió en la parte trasera de su coche y me llevó lejos de las instalaciones. Me dejó esconderme en su casa, me dijo cómo estaba construyendo un lugar seguro solo para mí, me dijo que no había nada malo en mí, me dijo que sería mi amigo ".

"¿Ese fue Ragnor?"

Magnus asintió, algunas lágrimas habían comenzado a derramarse durante su historia: "Cuando me dijo eso era como un rayo de sol atravesando las nubes después de años de oscuridad. Fue la primera luz en mi vida después de tanto tiempo. Y hace tan solo unas horas tuve que ver cómo se apagaba esa luz. Y todo está oscuro otra vez ".

Tragando saliva, Magnus se detuvo allí, sabiendo que si decía algo más se derrumbaría frente a Alexander y no quería parecer débil. Alec pareció dejar que se recobrara antes de que él también se escabullera sobre los últimos centímetros de su cama.

"Me he sentido así antes", dijo Alec.

"¿Lo has hecho?"

Alec asintió tristemente, su corazón le dolía lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el de Magnus también lo hiciera.

"Teníamos un hermano pequeño, Max. También fue asesinado por la Corporación el Círculo, justo antes de que escapáramos y comenzáramos a vivir en las calles. Teníamos hambre, teníamos frío, estábamos asustados, nos dolía. Sentí que nunca volveríamos a ser felices, pero después de unas pocas semanas en una noche aleatoria en la que se desató una tormenta y estábamos viviendo en esta lamentable caja de cartón, realmente creí por un momento que tal vez la vida ya no valía la pena. Hacía mucho frío, pero luego Jace e Izzy nos envolvieron a los tres en una manta andrajosa y comencé a sentir calor nuevamente. Todavía estaban allí, no estaba solo y a pesar de estar mojado y miserable, sentí que tal vez las cosas estarían bien ", terminó Alec, dejando que su voz se apagara.

"¿Entonces me estás diciendo que debería hacer un lío de abrazos con tus hermanos y me sentiré mejor?", Bromeó Magnus débilmente.

Alec resopló, "Estoy seguro de que a Jace le encantaría cambiar su almohada por algo real. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los tres hemos tenido camas separadas. Estoy seguro de que extraña cortar la circulación de alguien mientras duerme ".

Lo había dicho tan a la ligera, pero Magnus podía captar la pequeña punzada de cariño y soledad que se produjo con lo que dijo. Escuchar sobre su hermano pequeño fue un shock para él. Para alguien que ama tan ferozmente como Alec, perder a uno de sus hermanos debe haber sido devastador. Probablemente estuvo tan angustiado como Magnus se sentía ahora, si no más. Aunque, Magnus nunca había tenido que dormir en una caja húmeda en algún callejón sucio después de su propia pérdida. No por primera vez le dolía el corazón por lo que los tres habían pasado.

"Extrañas compartir una cama con ellos, ¿verdad?"

"¡No!"

Magnus sonrió, "No juzgaré, Ángel".

Alec admitió con una pequeña sonrisa: "Estoy acostumbrado a que Izzy me dé una patada y ser asfixiado por Jace. Estar solo en una cama parece demasiado tranquilo ahora, sigo esperando que alguien me golpee en las costillas o encuentre una marca de baba extraña junto a mi cabeza ".

Magnus se rió suavemente, inclinándose lo suficientemente lejos de la cama ahora que caerse se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero peligro, "Cariño, con gusto te daría una patada en la espinilla si eso te ayuda a dormir. Te ejercitaste mucho con esa espectacular exhibición de terror botánico que finalmente nos salvó a todos, creo que tienes derecho a un sueño nocturno no pacífico ".

"¿Estás ofreciendo tus servicios?" Dijo Alec astutamente.

Magnus se sentó y dramáticamente colocó una mano sobre su pecho, "Dios mío, Alexander. ¿Estás tratando de proponerte?"

Alec se encogió de hombros tanto como pudo con un hombro pegado a la almohada. Con un suspiro prolongado, Magnus se levantó y caminó hacia la cama, deslizándose con gracia debajo de la manta que Alec sostenía para él. Después de ajustarse por unos segundos, finalmente se acomodaron en la cama uno frente al otro. Que alguien más hiciera esto con Magnus, se habría sentido un poco demasiado íntimo, un poco demasiado cercano, pero con Alexander se sentía natural.

Observó como Alec cerró los ojos y siguió observando durante un rato. Memorizando los rasgos de su hermosa cara, preguntándose por las cicatrices en su barbilla y ceja, sonriendo suavemente ante los pequeños ronquidos que iban y venían.

Fue entonces cuando Magnus lo vio, en la habitación ennegrecida de la enfermería en medio de una noche nublada. Un pequeño rayo de luz se abre camino a través de la oscuridad. Finalmente, Magnus se durmió.

........................................................................................................................

A la mañana siguiente, Catarina entró en la enfermería para ver una cama vacía donde se suponía que estaba Magnus. Justo cuando estaba a punto de ir a buscarle, vio un bulto extra grande que ocupaba la cama de Alec. Miró más de cerca y sonrió con cariño a lo que veía.

Una de las piernas largas de Alec estaba colgando incómodamente del lado de la cama y fue empujada por los pies de Magnus que ahora estaban ocupando el lugar que una vez ocupó su pierna. Subconscientemente, parecía que el Elemental se había vengado al estar casi completamente encima sobre el torso de Magnus y aplastando uno de sus brazos contra el colchón. Pero desde donde Alec tenía su cabeza metida bajo la barbilla de Magnus, nunca adivinarías por las precarias posiciones incómodas de las extremidades que sus caras se verían tan pacíficas.

En silencio ella se retiró de la habitación. No estaría mal dejarles dormir un poco más.


	16. Aceptación.

"No puedes ser malditamente serio, Luke. ¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera sugerir algo como eso ?!"

Luke gimió y se pasó una mano por la cara cansada, algo que Alec estaba empezando a ver que pasaba mucho.

"No me gusta más que a ti, pero tenemos que ver el panorama más grande aquí. Tenemos muchas preguntas sin responder y solo hay una persona que puede responderlas. Podría haber vidas en juego, Magnus" dijo Luke, con un poco de advertencia en su voz. Quería ser amable, pero esto era sensible y no podían esperar hasta que el dolor se calmara un poco.

Todos se reunieron en la enfermería donde Cat examinaba a sus pacientes uno por uno para ver si una noche de sueño había sido suficiente para liberarles de su cuidado. Luke había insistido en ir primero, ya que tenía trabajo que hacer. El trabajo que ahora estaba causando comprensiblemente un desacuerdo entre el equipo. Los Lightwood seguían mirándose unos a otros, rebosando de preguntas, pero temiendo decir algo a medida que la tensión en la habitación crecía en proporciones sofocantes.

Alec, todavía confinado en su cama hasta que Cat le diera luz verde, quiso levantarse y ofrecer algo de consuelo al psíquico, que estaba cada vez más angustiado. Anteriormente, cuando Alec había abierto los ojos, solo durante unos minutos mientras el Psíquico seguía durmiendo, la hermosa cara de Magnus no mostraba ni rastro de la agonía de la noche anterior. Deseaba poder despertarse así todos los días, tan cálido y seguro ...

"Magnus puede tener razón, Luke. Traer a Raphael para hacer eso a alguien que conoce y sabemos que sabe demasiado ... eso es doloroso en demasiados niveles ", agregó Clary desde donde estaba con Isabelle entre las camas de Alec y Jace. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, como si lo que Luke estaba sugiriendo la estuviera asustando.

"Gracias, Galleta", dijo Magnus tan civil como pudo. Ofreció una suave disculpa cuando Catarina le regañó por hablar mientras le pasaba el estetoscopio por la espalda.

"Entiendo que es espeluznante, extraño y doloroso, pero ¿y si Luke tiene razón y hay vidas en juego? ¿Ragnor no querría que hagamos lo que se necesite hacer? Murió protegiendo ese caso, ¿seguramente significa que valía la pena morir por eso?" , Dijo Simon con la boca llena de panecillo.

"Gracias, Simon", dijo Luke, dándole al Molecular un gesto de aprobación.

"Estás listo, Magnus. Solo asegúrate de beber mucha agua hoy y no hagas esfuerzos hasta que no tosas más ", dijo Catarina con suavidad mientras se alejaba de su cama a la de Jace. Con un gran esplendor, Jace se quitó la camisa con una sonrisa descarada a Clary antes de girarse para dejar que Cat comenzara.

Izzy puso los ojos en blanco ante el obvio coqueteo de Jace y dirigió su atención a los demás. "Lo siento si estoy sobrepasando mis límites o lo que sea, pero ¿contra qué estáis luchando exactamente?"

Simon, siempre ansioso por complacer a Isabelle, se tragó rápidamente su último bocado de panecillo para responder: "Aquí Luke quiere llamar a Raphael, un mutante con el poder de la nigromancia".

Los tres Lightwood hicieron muecas.

"¿Quieres que convierta a tu amigo en un zombie?", Preguntó Jace, horrorizado.

Catarina chasqueó la lengua detrás de él, volviendo su cara hacia ella para que pudiera comprobar sus labios en busca de cualquier tono azul, "No en un zombie. Raphael puede traer de vuelta a los muertos por un corto período de tiempo. Dependiendo de cuánto tiempo ha estado muerto el cuerpo o de la violencia con la que murieron, en primer lugar, puede afectar hasta qué punto la persona regresa ", dijo," Y tú también estás listo. Si empiezas a sentirte mareado, haz que Simon o Clary te den más tiempo con la máscara de oxígeno ".

Luego se acercó a Alec, quien eligió simplemente levantar su camisa lo menos posible, a diferencia de su hermano exhibicionista.

"¿Quieres decir como ... en descomposición?", Preguntó Jace, con la voz apagada mientras intentaba volver a ponerse la camisa. Clary se rió mientras luchaba, finalmente moviéndose para ayudarle suavemente a salir de la maraña. Él le dio una amplia sonrisa tonta cuando su cabeza finalmente salió del agujero del cuello, lo que hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Ella prefería a este Jace, el torpe y despistado al hombre macho superior.

Catarina murmuró mientras examinaba a Alec, "Sí y no. El tiempo es muy corto y más corto dependiendo de la condición del cuerpo. Si fueron decapitados, no podrá traerles, incluso si murieron hace cinco minutos. El cuerpo está recibiendo básicamente un buen impulso para su sistema. Si el sistema tiene una falla mayor, ninguna cantidad de impulso los traerá de vuelta. Ya que que estén muertos puede afectar otras cosas, como la memoria, la personalidad, etc. Traer a Ragnor para obtener información, tendríamos que hacerlo lo antes posible para que su memoria se conserve en su mayor parte ".

Ella lo dijo todo tan clínicamente, pero había un dolor en su voz que envió escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Alec mientras hablaba. Obviamente, ella también había sido buena amiga de Ragnor. Hizo una mueca al saber que probablemente sintió su reacción mientras revisaba sus pulmones. Luego hizo una mueca de nuevo cuando sacó un monitor de glucosa en sangre y le pinchó el dedo con la lanceta.

Ella frunció el ceño ante la lectura "Tu nivel de azúcar en sangre es un poco bajo todavía, pero no es horrible. Voy a hacer que comas un poco más antes de que puedas irte, ¿de acuerdo? "Luego envió a Simon con un gesto de la mano para ir a buscar algunos bocadillos más de la cocina." Es posible que desees comenzar a cargar uno de estos kits de glucosa. Puede ser útil saber si has comido lo suficiente recientemente ".

Ausentemente, Alec asintió, le quitó la pequeña bolsa y se la guardó en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

La habitación estaba tensa. Nadie quería ser irrespetuoso, pero al mismo tiempo las vidas de estas personas estaban dedicadas a ayudar a los mutantes. Se sacrificaron tanto por los demás y esto parecía ser demasiado. Alec lo sintió por todos ellos. Vio como el equipo parecía separarse en rincones separados de la sala, perdidos en sus propias batallas internas. Fue difícil para Alec envolver su cabeza en torno a lo que estaban proponiendo, pero al menos entendió la agitación emocional.

Simon regresó y le dio un poco de zumo y una barrita energética a Alec, quien los tomó lentamente y los sostuvo en su regazo, sin realmente tener apetito cuando la habitación estaba tan pesada. Sintió que la cama se hundía a su lado y levantó la vista para ver a Mangus sentado a su lado. Su corazón hizo un doble tirón. Primero al estar tan cerca del hombre otra vez y luego otro cuando pensó en qué fue lo que hizo que la cara de Magnus estuviera tan angustiada.

Esta ... elección que el equipo estaba tratando de hacer era horrible e injusta. Todos se sacrificaron tanto para proteger a los mutantes y ahora estaban debatiendo incluso si podían dejar descansar a los muertos. Atónito, Alec no podía creer lo increíble que era esta gente de que siquiera considerarían algo como esto, pero en el fondo sabía que era porque realmente querían proteger a otros mutantes a cualquier coste. Cualquier precio...

"Necesitas comer eso, Alexander. No solo mirarlos."

Con un suspiro, Alec colocó la barrita energética en la cama y en su lugar abrió la botella de zumo, tomando un pequeño sorbo.

"Tienes cosas más importantes de las que preocuparte además de mí, Magnus", dijo Alec en voz baja.

Magnus negó con la cabeza "Es mi trabajo preocuparme por los demás. Especialmente de elementales lindos como tú ", bromeó.

"Claro, pero estás pasando por mucho. Comprendería si tuvieras que concentrarte en ti mismo y en tus necesidades por una vez", dijo Alec, su voz se volvió lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarla a través de la habitación. Unas cuantas cabezas se volvieron hacia ellos, todas las orejas estaban pendientes.

Magnus no pareció notar el cambio de tono y le frunció el ceño, preocupado "No puedo concentrarme solo en mí, Alec. No cuando tú y tu hermano casi murieron ayer. Haría cualquier cosa para asegurarme de que estés bien ".

"¿En qué nos diferenciamos de los otros mutantes en peligro?"

Había un pequeño indicio de desafío en la suave voz de Alec que hizo que Magnus se detuviera y se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Ahora la atención de todos estaba completamente en ellos.

La boca de Magnus se abrió y se cerró, por una vez verdaderamente sin palabras. Dolió y estaba enfadado porque le estaban pidiendo que hiciera esto. Estaba enfadado porque una vez más tenían que ser los que sacrificaban su felicidad. Estaba enfadado porque Ragnor murió para proteger a otros.

Magnus se levantó bruscamente de la cama y casi salió corriendo de la habitación, gritando furioso detrás de él.

"Llama a Raphael".

 …………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Raphael Santiago tenía una aura aterradora a su alrededor que Isabelle no estaba segura de que fuera porque había descubierto que un amigo había muerto o si simplemente resulta ser lo que él mismo dejaba ver. Podría ser una mezcla de los dos. Aun así, mantenía la compostura en su mayor parte. Sus ojos se volvieron suaves cuando hablaba con Magnus y Catarina, pero luego se volvían duros cuando se dirigía a alguien más.

Isabelle no iba a hacer ningún comentario, pero Luke advirtió su cautela, sabiendo que, como un compañero salvaje, buscaría cualquier amenaza para ella y su familia en los extraños. Puso una mano cálida y reconfortante en su hombro desde donde ambos estaban parados al otro lado de la habitación del resto de los mutantes.

"Raphael es un buen hombre, trata de no leer demasiado sobre esa aura inaccesible que tiene. Ha pasado por mucho ".

"Lo hemos hecho todos", le susurró de nuevo desafiante, no le gustaba como el hombre seguía mirando a sus hermanos.

Luke se encogió de hombros, "El dolor es dolor. Algunas personas lo procesan de manera diferente a otras, pero nunca disminuye el sufrimiento de nadie solo porque hayas pasado por algo peor. Raphael se enteró de su habilidad después de que su hermana falleció de un tratamiento que salió mal y accidentalmente la devolvió a la vida. Imagínate cómo se sintió cuando se despertó otra vez ... solo para verla morir nuevamente unos minutos después. Y mira lo que está por hacer ahora. Ragnor también era su amigo."

Isabelle se sonrojó, avergonzada por sus palabras, pero Luke no pareció molesto por eso.

"Deja que tus instintos animales te protejan, pero deja que tus instintos humanos te guíen".

Le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de moverse hacia su nuevo huésped. Isabelle tragó saliva antes de poner una suave sonrisa en su cara y moverse para hacer lo mismo.

"Hola, mi nombre es Isabelle", ella ofreció su mano, la cual él agarró suavemente y la sacudió.

"Soy Raphael", dijo brevemente, sus ojos vagaban por la habitación, evitando el contacto con los de ella, algo que la molestaba un poco. Ella mantuvo su boca cerrada ante eso sin embargo, tratando de mantener su cara acogedora y simpática.

"Lamento tu pérdida, escuché que Ragnor también era tu amigo. Esto debe ser ... increíblemente difícil. Sé que no me conoces a mí ni a mis hermanos, pero queremos estar aquí para todos vosotros. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar ... "se calló, sin saber lo que podía ofrecerle a él o a cualquiera de los otros que sufrían esta muerte. Odiaba sentirse tan inútil.

Raphael volvió su atención hacia ella, esta vez realmente mirándola a los ojos, algo que calmó a su animal interior y dejó que su pelaje metafórico se suavizara. Su expresión nunca cambió desde el exterior serio, pero vio una pequeña grieta en su fachada. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, conteniendo las lágrimas como presas. Nadie lo notaría a menos que él te mirara a los ojos, ahora entendía por qué estaba mirando a todas partes excepto a ellos. Tampoco querría que los extraños la vieran llorar y se maldijo a sí misma por haber creido que era algo siniestro.

"Por favor", dijo con suavidad, "Cualquier cosa, estamos aquí para ayudarte".

Le ofreció la más sombría de las sonrisas y asintió brevemente "Gracias, Isabelle. Lo tendré en cuenta ", dijo antes de volverse hacia Magnus, abrazando al psíquico.

Isabelle luego se retiró, dejando que el hombre tuviera espacio con sus amigos restantes, con suerte sin pensar en lo que vendría después.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Magnus se quedó congelado en el suelo mientras miraba el cuerpo cubierto de sábanas del que todos estaban alrededor en la fría morgue. Era casi imposible para él procesar quién era el que estaba debajo y mucho menos lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

La cara de Raphael parecía haber sido tallada en piedra. No era frecuente que le llamaran para que devolviera a alguien a la vida para interrogarlo, pero cada vez era difícil para él. Y ahora le estaban pidiendo que se lo hiciera a un querido amigo ... las manos de Magnus comenzaron a temblar.

Raphael había estado en las mismas instalaciones que Magnus y Catarina cuando todos eran niños. Los tres se apoyaban mutuamente a través de sus tratamientos y pruebas. Desafortunadamente, les habían mantenido en diferentes sitios para que su tiempo juntos nunca fuera suficiente contacto para suprimir la agonía de ese lugar. Magnus había estado allí cuando la habilidad de Raphael se manifestó por primera vez. Recordó la euforia que luego se convitió en horror tan rápidamente. Estaba aterrorizado de sentir eso otra vez.

Luego sintió que una mano se cerraba sobre la suya y miró hacia atrás para ver a Alec vacilante encontrarse con su mirada.

"No tienes que estar aquí, ¿sabes? Estoy seguro de que entendería si no pudieras quedarte ", ofreció, pero Magnus negó con la cabeza.

"No todos los días uno tiene una segunda oportunidad para decir adiós", dijo con voz ronca y se volvió hacia la mesa, su mano aparentemente se negó a soltar la de Alec.

Raphael extendió la mano para retirar lentamente la sábana y Magnus aprovechó la oportunidad para observar la cara pacífica de su amigo. Con un ligero temblor que solo un salvaje podría ver, Raphael levantó sus manos sobre el cuerpo y sus dedos comenzaron a brillar de color púrpura. Mientras que el equipo sabía qué esperar, los Lightwood no sabían y sus ojos estaban pegados a las manos de Raphael.

Después de unos momentos, los ojos de Ragnor se abrieron lentamente. En cierto modo, era bastante decepcionante, parecía como si acabara de despertarse de una siesta, pero como pasaba con cualquier otra alternativa, esto era traumático.

Para los Lightwood que nunca antes habían visto algo así, era bastante aterrador todavía. Por lo general, cuando alguien regresaba de entre los muertos, corrías hacia el otro lado, pero permanecieron parados en el lugar, decididos a ofrecer apoyo a sus nuevos amigos.

Ragnor se tomó un momento para mirar a su alrededor confundido y tratando de reconstruir por qué tanta gente se había reunido alrededor de su cama, pero luego sus ojos se posaron en Raphael con sus manos aún brillando de color púrpura y sonrió con tristeza. Supo de inmediato lo que había pasado.

"Supongo que las cosas no me fueron tan bien en el almacén", trató de bromear. Clary dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado desde la izquierda, Jace la atrajo suavemente para abrazarla, acariciando su largo pelo.

Ragnor la miró, disculpándose. "Oh, Dios mío, lo siento mucho. Lo siento por todos vosotros", agregó, mirando específicamente a Magnus, que tenía lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

"¿Qué pasó allí, Ragnor?" Luke preguntó con voz ronca.

El hombre en la mesa suspiró con cansancio "La base de datos se completó y sabía que Elias llamaría a Valentine en el momento en que el código terminara de procesarse", suspiró profundamente. "Entonces, copié todos nuestros datos, los códigos y la base de datos, los coloque en un disco duro y los puse en un maletín especial. Iba a escabullirme del edificio, pero Valentine apareció, mató a Elias y le dijo a Starkweather que se encargara del resto ".

Los tres Lightwood se tensaron cuando mencionó los nombres de Valentine y Starkweather, pero una sacudida silenciosa de la cabeza de Alec hizo que mantuvieran la boca cerrada.

Ragnor continuó "El maletín se autodestruirá si alguien intenta abrirlo sin el código. Recuerda 282121090 ".

"¿Por qué robaste la base de datos?", Insistió Luke.

"Para detener el plan de Valentine. Está tratando de cazar a todos los mutantes que escaparon ".

"Sabíamos eso, ¿qué hace que esto sea diferente?", Preguntó Luke.

"¡La diferencia es que con los nombres, la historia, el conocimiento de la familia y lo que sea que esté en esos archivos, puede rastrearlos fácilmente! Simplemente tendría que poner una foto de una cara en un listado del mercado negro y todos tendríais detrás de vosotros gente que os querría secuestrar. Y no se trata solo de salvar la apariencia de su empresa. Es porque planea usar mutantes para sus propias necesidades. Ha encontrado formas de obligar a los mutantes a cumplir sus órdenes ".

Magnus contuvo el aliento tembloroso, "¿Qué hacemos?"

"Usad la base de datos vosotros. Encontrad a quien podáis y escondedles"

"Pero-"

"Magnus, mi querido muchacho, no creo que tenga mucho más tiempo. Confío en que todos hagáis lo que se necesita hacer ", Ragnor sonrió amablemente a todos," Tengo plena fe en que os aseguraréis de que no he muerto en vano. Os quiero mucho a todos ".

Todos los del equipo comenzaron a llorar, diciendo ahogadamente sus propias variaciones de despedida. Jace apretó a Clary contra él, sus propios ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Isabelle tomó la mano de Simon entre las suyas mientras Raphael agarró a Cat.

"Ragnor, por favor, no", suplicó Magnus entre lágrimas, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Ragnor dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, con una suave sonrisa aún en sus labios mientras su corazón dejaba de latir por segunda vez.

Alec atrapó a Magnus cuando se desplomó en el suelo, el choque de emociones le envió al olvido.


	17. Recuperación.

Magnus se despertó con un suave golpe en la puerta mientras se incorporaba confundido sobre cuando había regresado a su habitación. No recordaba haberse ido a la cama. Sus sábanas de seda doradas estaban alrededor de su cintura, vio que todavía estaba vestido con su ropa normal y todo volvió de golpe. Ragnor. El dolor. La pérdida ... los brazos de Alec y luego nada.

Haciendo una mueca, retiró la sábana y se dirigió a la puerta. Su cabeza palpitaba, algo común después de una sobrecarga emocional. Todos reaccionaron con tanta fuerza a la transmisión de Ragnor que había sido demasiado para él, ya que se sumo a su propia tristeza. No fue una sorpresa que se desmayara. Por lo menos debe ser el día siguiente si el rastrojo en sus mejillas era algo por lo que ubicarse. Raphael ya habría llevado a Catarina a casa. Tal vez eran Luke o Clary viniendo a verle. Con un suspiro, abrió la puerta para ver a un incómodo y nervioso Alec sosteniendo una bandeja de té. Magnus estaba demasiado aturdido para decir algo, lo que parecía poner a Alec aún más nervioso.

"Uh, entiendo completamente si no quieres verme o, uh, hablarme. Pensé que quizá querrías un poco de té una vez que te despertaras ", dijo, levantando la bandeja frente a él para enfatizar, casi enviando una de las tazas al borde.

Magnus se estiró para sostener la bandeja antes de encontrarse con esos encantadores ojos color avellana.

"Adelante."

Su habitación, como siempre, era elegante y organizada. Había arte elegante colocado de manera equilibrada en las paredes y superficies. Todos los muebles eran modernos y lujosos. Había espacio para su cama tamaño king, sus muchas estanterías, una sala de estar e incluso espacio suficiente para un escritorio sin hacer que las cosas se sintieran apretadas. Había pedido específicamente el armario más grande cuando Ragnor había diseñado la casa para que el equipo se mudara y se le había otorgado un armario que era casi del mismo tamaño que su considerable habitación. El pensamiento le envió una punzada al pecho al recordar el día anterior.

Le hizo un gesto a Alec para que colocara el té en la mesita entre sus dos sillones y se sentó, Alec hizo lo mismo frente a él. Inmediatamente comenzó a verter un líquido de color ámbar en las tazas. Magnus no pudo identificar el té por el olor o el color.

"Um, ¿azúcar? ¿Crema? "Alec preguntó.

"¿Qué tipo de té es? No recuerdo que Simon haya tenido la clase suficiente para comprar algo que no sea el té de manzanilla en la tienda y esto no huele así ".

Un sonrojo se abrió camino desde donde el suéter de Alec se juntaba con su cuello y se elevó hasta sus mejillas de la manera más cautivadora, haciendo que Magnus ocultara una sonrisa bajando su cabeza. Este hombre era demasiado. ¿Cómo puede alguien pasar de ser el maestro de los árboles terroríficos a una jirafa incómoda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

"Ah, sí eso. De hecho, yo mismo hice la mezcla ", admitió Alec con una mueca.

Las cejas de Magnus se alzaron.

Alec se apresuró a explicar "Solía pasar el tiempo libre en la biblioteca de la ciudad. Hacía calor allí durante el invierno, así que me quedaba horas leyendo libros. La mayoría de esos libros trataban sobre plantas ", se sonrojó de nuevo," solo quería saber a qué estaba atado. Y obtuve mucha información, principalmente sobre cómo las plantas podrían usarse para la curación. Realmente no pensé que pudieran usarse como armas, más allá del veneno, hasta esa noche en la floristería ".

Magnus asintió alentadoramente, "Por supuesto, comodidad en el conocimiento. Entiendo."

Los ojos de Alec se iluminaron cuando Magnus le sonrió para que continuara, "Sí, así es. De todos modos, encontré muchos libros sobre hierbas naturales y medicina. Todos nos enfermábamos mucho por las condiciones en las que vivíamos, así que recolecté semillas de plantas medicinales y cultivé lo que fuera necesario para tratarnos. No había forma de que pudiéramos pagar médicos o medicamentos reales, por lo que esta fue la mejor opción ".

"Entonces, ¿esto es un té medicinal?" Magnus preguntó con temor. Nunca había probado un té medicinal que no supiera a muerte licuada. Le habría gustado mucho más uno de tipo afrodisíaco. Cualquier cosa para relajar a Alec un poco. Tal vez le haría un cóctel más tarde, la versión de Magnus de una bebida medicinal.

Alec se encogió de hombros mientras vertía más del líquido en las tazas "Tiene propiedades medicinales, pero con el tiempo he encontrado una manera para que tenga buen sabor. Jace nunca se lo habría bebido de otra manera. Este en particular tiene corteza de sauce ", miró a Magnus," Clary mencionó que tienes dolores de cabeza después de momentos como ese. Un poco de menta para las náuseas y para cubrir la amargura de la corteza. Y algunos otros ingredientes secretos para calmar y reparar algunos problemas. Entonces, para responder a tu pregunta original, supongo que es un té de hierbas ".

Magnus asintió, "Entonces solo una cucharada de azúcar para mí".

Alec preparó las dos tazas y le dio la bebida caliente al psíquico que la tomó con reverencia. ¡Esto era algo que él había hecho para sus amados hermanos y ahora estaba compartiendo con él! El sentimiento detrás de él no se perdió en Magnus. Alec estaba encantado de ver a Magnus aceptarlo. En cierto modo era muy primitivo ofrecer comida a alguien especial. Magnus se preguntó a sí mismo si algunos de los instintos animales de Izzy se estaban contagiando a su hermano.

Con cautela, desconfiando de la temperatura, Magnus tomó un pequeño sorbo y sus ojos se ensancharon. El té era delicioso y Magnus no pudo evitar el suave gemido que escapó de sus labios después de probarlo. Casi gimió de nuevo ante el indicio de excitación que sintió venir de Alexander ante el ruido. Este chico era demasiado inocente si un simple sonido de aprecio era suficiente para provocar una reacción como esa.

Pero sea cual sea la chispa que ardía allí, de repente se apagó y Magnus sintió una punzada de pesar y vergüenza proveniente del joven. Quería preguntar, pero se mordió la lengua. La mayoría de las personas se inquietan cuando Magnus cuestionaba sus emociones privadas. En su lugar, le dio a Alec tiempo para arreglar lo que estaba pensando en esa bonita cabeza suya. Al estilo Alexander. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio antes de que reuniera sus pensamientos y el coraje suficiente para hablar.

Suavemente colocó su taza en la mesa frente a él y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo, "Lo siento por lo que dije antes. Lo siento, eso te hizo enfadar ", dijo, sus ojos cayendo a sus pies.

Magnus casi se atraganta con su té, "¿Enfadar? ¿Qué podrías haber dicho para enfadarme?"

Alec se mostró reacio a volver a hablar. "Uh, cuando te engañé para que aceptaras traer a Ragnor de vuelta. Yo solo ... pensé que tenía una idea del tipo de persona que eres y que harías cualquier cosa para ayudar a otro mutante y tal vez a todos, "Alec giró su mano en el aire," las emociones provenientes de todos pueden haberlo hecho todo más difícil siendo… tú. Me habría sentido muy mal si después de que todo se calmara, te arrepintieras. No mereces sentirte culpable por no querer ser herido de nuevo ".

Decir que fue tocado era decirlo gentilmente. Magnus fue derribado. Alguien pudo ver por una vez cómo las emociones de los demás tenían un enorme impacto en él. Solo aquellos más cercanos y que le conocían durante años tenían una comprensión vaga, sin embargo, aquí estaba este joven que apenas ha salido de su adolescencia y de una vida horrible y estaba leyendo a Magnus como una revista en una sala de espera. Y no solo comprendiéndole, sino también tratando de ayudar a Magnus haciendo que su amistad crezca un poco más.

Magnus tomó otro sorbo de té antes de darle a Alec una cálida sonrisa "Te prometo que no estoy enfadado contigo, solo con la situación. Admito que las propias emociones de la otra parte se sumaron a las mías y hubiera sido muy difícil cambiar de opinión. Por mucho que me haya dolido ver a Ragnor así ... creo que mirando hacia atrás tomaría la misma decisión. Sé que Ragnor se alegró de tener la oportunidad de decir adiós y de asegurar más esperanza para los mutantes en este mundo. Gracias por eso. Y gracias por el té. Realmente está ayudando, sin mencionar la excelente compañía. Me gusta tenerte cerca. "

Alec se mostró reacio a aceptar cualquier elogio, "Sin embargo, aún así, tuviste que pasar por todo ese dolor ... dos veces. No solo el tuyo sino el de todos los demás a tu alrededor también. Es asombroso. ¿Cómo lo controlas?"

Recostado en el sillón, Magnus tomó otro sorbo de té mientras lo reflexionaba en su cabeza. La forma en que Alexander le miraba, con asombro y admiración, como si fuera alguien increíble, se sentía mal.

"Obviamente no lo controlo tan bien, me desmayé si te acuerdas".

Alec se encogió de hombros porque eso no significaba nada, "Pero aún sabías que ibas a tener que pasar por todo eso. Cuando pensé que Jace había muerto, dolía más de lo que las palabras pueden expresar. Sentí que mi mundo se estaba acabando. Habiendo sentido eso, no creo que pueda volver a pasar por ello voluntariamente. Pero lo hiciste, para poder ayudar a los demás. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en todo el tiempo necesario para estar de acuerdo con eso ".

Magnus sintió calor y frío por todas partes. Las palabras de Alexander fueron tan alentadoras, tan reverentes, tan inocentes. Hizo que pareciera que Magnus era poderoso. No se sentía tan fuerte. No se sentía increíble.

"Alexander, puedo haber aceptado hacerlo, a pesar de la reacción que estaba obligado a tener, pero no creas que estaba completamente a merced de las emociones de todos, jugando al mártir. Me pongo en esa posición. No tengo que mantener mi mente abierta a todas las emociones que me rodean, podría construir muros en mi mente para evitar tener que lidiar con las emociones de cualquiera que no sean las mías. Elijo no hacerlo. Elijo dejar mi mente abierta y vulnerable ", dijo con voz baja.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Alec, bajando su propia voz.

“Porque si cierro mi mente, si mantengo a todos los demás fuera. Me siento ... completamente aislado. Prefiero ser bombardeado con felicidad, tristeza, ira, miedo ... que elegir sentirme solo ".

Una vez más, Magnus pudo ver los engranajes girando en la mente de Alec sobre la información, una pequeña arruga formándose entre sus cejas mientras se adentraba en el misterio que era Magnus Bane. Observó cómo el Elemental echaba sin pensar varias cucharadas más de azúcar en su taza y las agitaba infructuosamente para intentar que todo se disolviera. Con la cantidad de azúcar que había allí, tendría suerte si conseguía algo más que un lodo granulado. Magnus sonrió suavemente mientras su afecto por el hombre que tenía ante él creció.

Finalmente, Alec pareció llegar a una conclusión de la información que tenía en esa bonita cabeza despeinada y miró a Magnus, mirándole de reojo. "¿Hay alguna manera de compartir las emociones que estás sintiendo?"

Magnus frunció el ceño, confundido por la repentina pregunta "No te sigo".

Alec se acercó, su cuerpo avanzando lentamente en el sillón en el que estaba sentado, "Luke dijo que si los Elementales nos emocionamos demasiado, podemos difundirlas usando nuestras habilidades. Por ejemplo, si se vierte demasiada agua en una taza con nuestras habilidades es como crear un agujero en el fondo, dejando que drene un poco antes de que nos desbordemos. Si el volumen de cosas que sientes es demasiado alto, ¿puedes compartirlo? ¿Como dar algo de tu carga a otro? ¿Como por ejemplo a mí?" Preguntó.

Magnus lo pensó antes de asentir lentamente, "¿Algo así como el mismo volumen de agua vertiéndose en dos tazas? Supongo que puedo, nunca lo he intentado, pero parece posible. Sería como proyectar emociones solo que en lugar de que tenga que crearlas de la nada, puedo usar las que ya existen. Puede que requiera que los toque físicamente primero, para una mejor transferencia, pero ¿por qué haría eso?"

"Porque no deberías tener que soportar la carga tú solo ... y porque nadie debería sentirse como si estuvieran solos", dijo Alec en voz baja.

El aliento de Magnus se quedó atrapado.

"Si quieres intentarlo, compartiré la carga ahora si te ayuda", ofreció Alec, su cara y su voz angelical entrañables en su seriedad.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas, Magnus negó con la cabeza cuando una sonrisa se formó en sus labios "No hay necesidad ahora, querido. Quizá algún día, pero ahora mismo tenerte aquí es suficiente para ayudar ".

Alec le devolvió la sonrisa, pero era un poco débil. La sensación de arrepentimiento aún estaba en él como el olor a humo.

"¿Hay algo más en tu mente, Alexander?"

Alec se pasó una mano por su pelo desordenado, causando que algunas hebras se quedaran hacia arriba, "Uh, en realidad no. Estuviste desmayado por un tiempo, así que no escuchaste las noticias ". Se veía triste y se sentía peor.

Magnus frunció el ceño, su feliz sentimiento disminuyendo, "¿Qué noticias?"

"Luke encontró un lugar para nosotros. Dijo que nos llevará a nuestro nuevo hogar mañana ".


	18. Desagradecido.

Con un fuerte gemido, Alec se lanzó de nuevo a su pila de almohadas en la cama, la fuerza causó que todo su cuerpo rebotara unas cuantas veces y que algunas almohadas se cayeran. Miró al techo, maldiciéndose mentalmente a sí mismo y a la vida en general.

Debería estar emocionado. Solían vivir en una maldita caja de cartón y ahora les estaban enviando a una casa de seguridad y se les proporcionaría productos básicos por muchos años. Luke dijo que tendrían un generoso subsidio para la ropa, la comida y las comodidades que deseaban. Era un sueño comparado con de donde venían. No más racionamiento de alimentos. La ropa solo tendría agujeros si tuvieran que estar allí en primer lugar. ¡No más baños con un cubo, tendrían sus propias duchas! Ya no se les confundirá con los vagabundos, no habrá que pagarles a los propietarios, no más frío, ya no tendrán que mojarse, no más ... no más. Para Alec, la idea misma era algo extraño, como un lenguaje que no había escuchado desde que era un niño. Entendía las palabras, pero el significado tardó un par de segundos en alcanzarle.

Era un búnker de cemento construido bajo tierra durante una guerra que se ha rediseñado como una casa segura especializada en el archivo de datos. No era glamuroso en absoluto, no como la base de Luke, pero tenía todo lo que podían necesitar. Estarían compartiendo vivienda con algunos otros mutantes, para que no estuvieran aislados, pero todos tendrían habitaciones separadas.

El búnker tenía una gran sala de cemento, a prueba de fuego, para que Jace practicara. Gente con quien Izzy podía hablar. Y todo fue construido bajo un pequeño bosque en el borde de una pequeña ciudad, por lo que Alec tendría algo de naturaleza cerca.

Al principio, Luke no consideró el lugar porque estaba bajo tierra, lo que significa que no hay luz solar para Alec ni un flujo de aire fácil para Jace. Sin embargo, los pobres no podían elegir, planeaban comprar algunas luces UV para su habitación y podría ir al bosque cuando quisiera, siempre y cuando se mantuviera fuera de la vista. Y a Jace se le darían los mismos privilegios al aire libre y también buscarían mejorar el sistema de ventilación.

No era perfecto, pero después de todo lo que habían vivido, ¿cómo podía quejarse Alec?

No tenía, sin embargo, ni una sola palabra de queja. Le dio las gracias a Luke cuando el líder del equipo le habló sobre el lugar. Había vivido sin luz real ni bosques durante años, podía adaptarse fácilmente. Sin embargo, lo que parecía que no podía superar era decir adiós a las personas que les salvaron.

Luke. Ese hombre lidera a su equipo con confianza por eso es que logran tanto. Vive para proteger a los demás y es efectivo en ello. Luke es increíble e inspirador y todo lo que Alec desea poder ser.

Clary y Simon, aunque un poco molestos y parecen permanecer al margen de los horrores de ser un mutante, fueron capaces de aligerar el estado de ánimo con simples bromas y una sonrisa sincera. Y parecían hacer felices a sus hermanos, algo que Alec no estaba seguro de haber podido hacer nunca.

Luego estaba Magnus. Ni siquiera sabía qué decir de ese hombre. Había entrado en la vida de Alec como había entrado en su tienda esa noche.

Brillante, amable, hermoso y caótico.

Alec estaba tan acostumbrado a esconderse en el fondo donde podía ver las espaldas de sus hermanos que se había convertido en normal ser mirado e ignorado. Le había convenido. No necesitaba ninguna distracción al tratar de proteger a los que amaba. El peligro estaba literalmente en cada esquina con cámaras y drones, una amenaza siempre presente para su seguridad. Pero ahora estaban a salvo, escondidos en el acantilado en medio de un bosque increíble y dejo que su guardia bajara por primera vez en años. Y así es como Magnus se adentró por las paredes cuidadosamente construidas de Alec.

Alguien finalmente había notado a Alec.

Desafortunadamente para el Elemental, era tan bueno leyendo a otros como discernía entre rosa y salmón cuando Izzy le pide que le lleve una camisa específica. Tenía una vaga idea, pero cuando llegó el momento de hacer una suposición, había agarrado la blusa de coral.

Creía que había visto decepción y tal vez un poco de tristeza en los ojos de Magnus cuando le contó sobre su asignación de casa, pero sabiendo lo amable que era Magnus, tal vez solo le había entristecido que no pudiera haber una mejor opción para ellos. Por mucho que Alec quisiera pensar que era porque Magnus le echaría de menos, esta vez probablemente solo estaba agarrando una blusa magenta.

Un golpe en la puerta le sacó de sus reflexiones y gritó perezosamente a quien fuera que entrara.

Miró hacia la puerta para ver a Jace e Izzy entrar a su habitación, ambos vestidos con sus pijamas prestados. El de Izzy era uno con una camisa de franela y pantalones cortos de Clary. Y el de Jace una camisa de Star Wars y pantalones cortos de baloncesto de Simon. Se veían ... como personas normales. Sin una camiseta gigante estirada con agujeros para Izzy. Jace llevaba un pijama en lugar de solo su ropa de día normal para acostarse. Se veían bien en ellos, los hacía parecer más jóvenes. Alec no podía imaginar qué aspecto tenía para ellos, con unos pantalones de seda y una camisa negra que Mangus le había prestado.

"Hey", saludó Alec suavemente, sus hermanos le dieron pequeñas sonrisas a cambio antes de acomodarse en su cama. No necesitaban pedir permiso, no después de tantos años compartiendo una cama.

Izzy se acercó a él y, en lugar de recostarse en la ridícula cantidad de almohadas, reclamó su hombro como apoyo. Jace, con menos dulzura, pateó las piernas de Alec hasta que hubo suficiente espacio para que pudiera recostarse de lado, con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo.

Todos se sentaron en silencio por unos minutos, solo disfrutando de la compañía de los demás después de algunos de los días más estresantes y emocionantes de sus vidas. Sin embargo, la paz no podía durar, no con todas sus mentes rebosantes de todo lo que había pasado y les estaba pasando.

"Entonces, ¿un búnker? ¿Realmente va a estar bien para ti? ", Preguntó Izzy, profundamente preocupada por la idea de alejar a su hermano de la luz después de lo que había pasado recientemente.

Alec vaciló, pero asintió con la cabeza "Tendré esas lámparas para evitar que me vuelva a enfermar. Cat dice que mientras vigile mi azúcar en la sangre debería poder evitar cualquier accidente. Y hay un pequeño bosque encima de nosotros. No es tan bueno como este, pero estaré bien. ¿Qué pasa contigo? No puedo imaginar que manejes estar encerrada bajo tierra ".

Su hermana se encogió de hombros "Si estamos todos a salvo, entonces puedo tratar. Revisé los perfiles de las personas con las que nos estamos quedando. Son unos años mayores que nosotros. Extrañaré tener a Simon y Clary cerca, no es muy frecuente que tengamos amigos de nuestra edad. Especialmente aquellos con los que podemos relacionarnos."

No muy a menudo era endulzarlo, nunca habían tenido amigos fuera de su pequeña familia, incluso en las instalaciones cuando estaban rodeados de otros niños que sufrían lo mismo que ellos, su grupo se había mantenido aislado porque los otros niños temían a Jace y a los otros tres niños que se hicieron amigos del hijo del monstruo que les mantenía allí.

Alec se estremeció ante sus propios pensamientos, no por primera vez preguntándose qué pasaría si se enteraban de quién había criado a Jace. ¿Les echarían de su casa de seguridad? ¿Les entregarían? ¿Les matarían? Alec quería creer que confiarían en que Jace no se parecía en nada a Valentine, pero ¿alguien creería en un grupo que recogieron en un callejón sucio?

Un fuerte gemido de Jace le trajo de vuelta, le dio una patada a su hermano para que bajara la voz "Oye, no tan fuerte. Magnus todavía se está recuperando."

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de decir algo, ya que ambos hermanos tenían miradas maliciosas en sus caras.

Jace se incorporó, sus ojos brillaban con un brillo burlón, "Ah, sí, Magnus. El apuesto psíquico de cuya habitación venías no hace mucho. Estuviste ahí por un tiempo, ¿algo que deberíamos saber? ¿Debo preguntarle a Luke dónde guardan los condones?"

Alec agarró una de lo que parecían cientos de almohadas detrás de él y la arrojó a la cara presumida de Jace. "Ha pasado por muchas cosas, pensé en ser un buen huésped y darle algo para su cabeza".

"Oh Dios mío, ¿qué cabeza?"

"¡Jace!"

"Shhh, Alec. ¡No quieres molestarle, se está recuperando! "

Cuatro almohadas más fueron lanzadas en la dirección general del rubio hasta que Alec se sintió algo satisfecho y se recostó de nuevo, sonrojándose mientras Izzy y Jace compartían sonrisas. Sin embargo, ¿cuántas almohadas caben en esta cama?

"Nos vamos mañana y probablemente no lo vuelva a ver, así que no importa lo que penséis", dijo Alec. Las sonrisas desaparecieron de sus caras.

Jace miró la cama con tristeza, "¿Realmente tenemos que irnos?"

Alec asintió, "Ya han hecho demasiado por nosotros. Lo menos que podemos hacer es quitarnos de enmedio y dejar que hagan su trabajo ".

"Pero les ayudamos, ¿verdad? Sin nosotros nunca hubieran sacado a Ragnor y el maletín del edificio. Tanto él como la base de datos se habrían perdido. Sin mencionar a los agentes que derribamos antes de que Alec hiciera su súper cúpula alrededor de nosotros" señaló Izzy.

Jace asintió con entusiasmo "Sí, por más que nos dolió que no hayamos podido de salvar a Ragnor, es posible que hayamos ayudado a salvar a muchos otros mutantes al recuperar esa base de datos. ¿Tal vez si seguimos ayudándoles nos dejarán quedarnos?"

"Simplemente no quieres tener que decirle adiós a Clary", bromeó Izzy, pero había una seriedad en su cara que hablaba del significado más profundo que había detrás de que a Jace realmente le gustaba alguien fuera de su pequeña familia. Ella había visto la forma en que Jace rondaba a su alrededor. Mientras Clary estaba mirando, Jace actuaba como lo hacía con todas las otras chicas que había encantado en el pasado para obtener una noche divertida, coqueto y arrogante. Pero fue la forma en que Jace actuaba cuando Clary no estaba mirando lo que dejó a sus dos hermanos asombrados.

Sus ojos la seguirían donde ella se moviera, una suave sonrisa en su cara. A veces parecía que perdía la pista de lo que estaba haciendo tan pronto como ella entraba en la habitación. Si hablaba, incluso cuando no estaba hablando directamente con él, él se quedaría con cada palabra. Izzy estaba emocionada. Alec se quedó sin habla. Nunca habían visto a su hermano tan obsesionado con una chica antes.

Jace no le dijo nada a Izzy, sabiendo que podría escuchar su corazón latir si lo hiciera.

Izzy no presionó más y se acomodó para recostar su cabeza en el regazo de Alec, "Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos. Hay tanto que podríamos aprender aquí, tanta gente a la que podríamos ayudar. Y Simon me prometió que me mostraría cómo usar todas esas cosas geniales en su laboratorio ".

Pasando su mano por el pelo de su hermana, Alec suspiró, "No podemos pedirles nada más. Mañana iremos a nuestro nuevo hogar y será mucho mejor de lo que hemos tenido. Seremos felices, lo prometo ".

Nadie respondió a eso y, sin decir palabra, se acomodaron, decidiendo en silencio que querían pasar la última noche juntos. Cuando todos se reunieron debajo de las sábanas, cayeron en sus propios pensamientos acerca de lo que dejarían atrás mañana. Lo único que evitó que el frío de sus pensamientos se filtrara en sus huesos fue la sólida presencia de sus hermanos cerca.

Jace fue el primero en quedarse dormido, su flequillo cayó frente a sus ojos mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia un lado. Alec fue el siguiente, el pequeño pliegue entre sus ojos se suavizó y lo hizo parecer mucho más joven algo que hizo que el corazón de Izzy doliera.

Después de un rato, Isabelle cerró sus propios ojos, no queriendo detenerse en la tristeza que crecía en su corazón nunca más. Dejó que sus oídos se enfocaran en los latidos del corazón gemelos de sus hermanos como una canción de cuna para dormir. Lo último que pensó cuando se durmió fue que se arrepentía de no haber dicho nada acerca de cómo saltó el corazón de Alec cuando dijo que serían felices en su nuevo hogar.


	19. Querer.

Magnus quería creer que el ánimo sombrío de esta mañana era únicamente debido a la reciente pérdida de un amigo, sino parecía un tanto grosero para con el difunto. Sin embargo, se podría decir que quizá hubiera sido un poco menos sombrío si no fuera porque los Lightwood estaban reuniendo sus escasas pertenencias en bolsas de lona y dentro de poco se dirigirían al hangar donde Luke les llevaría lejos.

Normalmente, todo su equipo no era necesario para las misiones de reubicación a casas seguras, por lo general eran solo uno o dos de ellos. Uno siempre siendo Luke y algunas veces con un voluntario. El líder del equipo siempre necesitaba ver físicamente a las personas ser dejadas en un lugar seguro. Por lo general, disfrutaba de las misiones tranquilas, Magnus habría aprovechado la oportunidad para ser voluntario, pero algo le detuvo. Algo parecía contener a Simon y Clary también, ya que tampoco estaban saltando ante la posibilidad de ir.

Trató de razonar consigo mismo que no era resentimiento porque los Lightwood tuvieran que irse, llevándose con ellos al hombre que había despertado un poco de esperanza en su mundo por lo demás sin esperanzas. No podía ser que pensara que no podría soportar dejar a Alexander en un búnker subterráneo de todos los lugares. Bajo ninguna circunstancia Magnus podía permitirse pensar que cuando se fuera con Luke después de llevarles, sería la última vez que volvería a ver a Alexander.

Era mejor así. ¿Cierto?

Magnus aplicó con cuidado los últimos fragmentos de su delineador de ojos para el día, asegurándose de dejar una última impresión increíble en los Lightwood antes de que Luke les llevara a su nuevo hogar. Mientras tanto, trató de pensar en diferentes escenarios de cómo se despediría.

Estaba el abrazo familiar.

No, era demasiado. Mientras Alexander era increíblemente táctil con sus hermanos, emitía un aire de "tocame y tus dedos serán pasto de mis dientes" y Magnus, además de eso, no podía prometerse a sí mismo que le dejaría ir.

¿Apretón de manos?

No, demasiado formal. Magnus no quería que Alec sintiera que todo esto era una transacción comercial. Sería bueno agarrar esos elegantes dedos con los suyos, pero a riesgo de dar la impresión de que era como "todo es parte del trabajo", eso probablemente no sea lo correcto.

¿Movimiento casual con la mano?

Con un gemido, Magnus tiró su delineador y resistió la tentación de frotar sus manos sobre su maquillaje recién puesto. No debería ser tan difícil, nunca había sido tan difícil en ningún otro momento en que tuvo que despedirse de los mutantes que llegaron a sus vidas. ¿Qué hacía a Alec tan diferente?

¿Un beso de despedida en la mejilla?

No, simplemente no.

........................................................................................................................

Todos se estaban reuniendo en el hangar junto al pequeño avión que llevaría a los hermanos a su nuevo hogar.

Clary abrazó con lágrimas a Izzy y le dio un móvil que no se puede rastrear para llamarla en cualquier momento para hablar de cosas de chicas. Al haber vivido nada más que con sus hermanos toda su vida, esto hizo que Izzy prácticamente se emocionara con una inmensa alegría. Simon se había movido para abrazar a Jace y Alec solo para que se negaran y le ofrecieran un gesto masculino con la cabeza cada uno de ellos. El Molecular lo aceptó amablemente, si no torpemente.

Luke no se molestó en despedirse ya que era quien les llevaba a la casa y ya habría tiempo para todo eso más tarde. Casi se había convencido a sí mismo de que no tenía nada que ver con lamentar la opción de dejar ir a estos chicos.

Alec, casualmente, se apartó unos pasos cuando llegó la hora de que Clary y Jace se despidieran, permitiendo un poco de privacidad. Vio a su hermano con una sonrisa brillante y su falsa valentía mientras hablaban, pero esa mañana había visto la tristeza en los ojos de su hermano mientras recogían la poca ropa personal que tenían. Jace no quería irse, pero nunca dejaría el lado de sus hermanos. Incluso si encontraba a alguien que despertara su corazón dormido.

También sabía que Isabelle no quería irse e hizo una mueca de simpatía cuando Simon le dio un abrazo que heriría incluso a alguien con la fuerza de Izzy y ella le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza, sus ojos se aguaron un poco cuando Simon le dio una caja de donuts rosas para el vuelo.

Alec suspiró, algo que Luke escuchó y casualmente se dirigió hacia el hermano mayor.

"Sabes que podemos tratar de seguir buscando un mejor hogar para vosotros. No hay ningún problema con que os quedéis aquí un poco más ", ofreció Luke en voz baja.

Alec negó con la cabeza "Ya has hecho mucho por nosotros, no creo que podamos pedir nada más. Tal vez si algo aparece más tarde, pero es mejor que salgamos de tu camino ahora. Será más difícil hacerlo más tarde ".

Luke asintió de acuerdo con esa última parte, sería más difícil más tarde. El solo hecho de observar la rapidez con la que este grupo se había unido fue sorprendente. Permanecer más tiempo solo significaría un adiós más doloroso en el camino. Una pequeña parte de él deseaba que Alec quisiera quedarse aquí, sus hermanos también y tal vez Luke encontraría la manera de convertirles en una parte permanente de su equipo, pero después de todo lo que estos chicos habían pasado ... ¿cómo podría pedirles que pusieran en riesgo sus vidas para ayudar a otros?

"Está bien, déjame saber si cambias de opinión", dijo y luego llamó a los demás, sintiéndose mal por tener que separarles a todos. "Tenemos que irnos, la tripulación del búnker nos está esperando "

"¿Qué pasa con Magnus?", Preguntó Izzy, notando la ausencia del psíquico.

Alec se alegró secretamente de que preguntara, no queriendo preguntar él mismo. Le dolió un poco, Magnus no apareció para desearles suerte o lo que sea. Alec había pensado que tenían una conexión, no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba, pero pensó que merecería algún tipo de despedida. Tal vez simplemente confundió la amabilidad de Magnus con algo más y fue culpa de Alec que se sintiera herido por la ausencia de Magnus.

Luke se encogió de hombros, "No estoy seguro, pero no podemos esperar por él. Le pediré que llame al búnker más tarde para que tenga la oportunidad de despedirse ".

Los tres asintieron y recogieron sus bolsas casi vacías, caminando lentamente hacia el avión para aumentar sus últimos momentos en el primer lugar en el que se habían sentido seguros.

Isabelle y Jace entraron primero, tomando sus asientos y negándose a mirar por las ventanas las caras que les miraban fijamente. Alec fue el último, se acercó a la puerta del pequeño avión y levantó una pierna en el escalón a punto de subir, pero se detuvo. No sabía por qué, pero sintió un tirón que hizo que volviera la cabeza hacia atrás justo cuando Magnus corría hacia el hangar.

El Psíquico avanzó con un propósito en la habitación, atrayendo la atención de todos dentro y fuera del avión y se detuvo en medio de la habitación, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Alec.

Entonces Alec lo sintió. Era solo un pequeño empujón al principio, como un golpe vacilante desde el otro lado de una puerta, solo que estaba en su mente, pero Alec sabía exactamente qué era. Dejó caer el pie y se volvió para enfrentarse completamente al psíquico y comenzó a caminar lentamente, observando cómo la cara de Magnus se suavizaba con incredulidad con cada nuevo paso.

Siguió moviéndose hasta que estuvo a solo un pie de distancia y luego extendió su mano con la palma hacia arriba.

Observó mientras Magnus miraba la mano ofrecida por un momento antes de deslizar lentamente sus propios dedos anillados alrededor de los de Alec.

Una ola de ... todo se vertió en Alec. Sentía pena, sentía soledad, sentía anhelo, sentía deseo, sentía esperanza. La esperanza era el sentimiento más abrumador de todos. Era mucho, pero no era demasiado, todavía no, así que dejó que todo continuara llegando a él. Aunque pudo asignar a cada cosa que sentía un nombre, no tenía idea de a qué se dirigía cada emoción. ¿Estaba el dolor por Ragnor o el dolor porque se iban? Alec no tenía idea, pero cualquiera que fuera la fuente, compartiría gustosamente la carga si eso significaba sentir que la felicidad crecía dentro de Magnus. Daría cualquier cosa por darle a Magnus más de ese sentimiento.

Se sentía como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, pero cuando todo se desaceleró a un goteo y Magnus finalmente interrumpió el flujo, probablemente solo habían pasado unos segundos.

Alec parpadeó, mirando alrededor a las muchas caras confundidas que les rodeaban, su propia mirada finalmente volvió al hombre que tenía delante.

Nunca había visto a Magnus tan hermoso. Su sonrisa era sincera, sus ojos brillaban ... cualquier carga que había estado llevando había sido quitaba y se veía en paz. Alec dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso que hizo reír a Magnus y acariciar con una mano la cara del Elemental.

Alec se volvió hacia Luke y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, "Um, Luke. Nosotros ... queremos quedarnos ".

Las cejas de Luke alcanzaron su línea de pelo.

Isabelle salió del avión, solo su gracia sobrenatural impidió que se cayera al suelo "¡Sí, por favor! ¡Podemos ayudaros con las misiones!"

Con menos gracia, Jace saltó detrás de ella, "Sí, has visto lo que podemos hacer", dijo sin aliento, con esperanza y alegría en su voz.

El líder del equipo parecía indeciso "Sería genial teneros en el equipo, pero es un trabajo peligroso y tenéis mucho que aprender acerca de vosotros mismos y vuestras habilidades. Será agotador. Ya habéis pasado por muchas cosas, no me siento bien pidiéndoos que hagáis más ".

"No nos lo estás pidiendo, queremos hacerlo. Por favor, queremos ayudar. Queremos proteger a las personas como nosotros ", dijo Isabelle y se acercó a su hermano.

"Haremos lo que sea para detener a Valentine", agregó Jace, con voz afilada.

Alec se volvió hacia sus hermanos e hizo un gesto para que se calmaran antes de volverse hacia el mismo Luke. "Sabemos que tenemos mucho que aprender acerca de nuestras habilidades, pero nunca aprenderemos viviendo en un agujero en el suelo. He aprendido más sobre mí mismo en los últimos cuatro días que nunca desde que presenté mi mutación. Toda nuestra vida desde la instalación ha rondado alrededor de la protección de nuestra familia y de nadie más y ahora es el momento de que aprendamos cómo proteger a los demás. Nadie más debería sufrir como lo hicimos nosotros, no cuando tenemos la capacidad de salvarles ".

Luke cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho, observando todas las caras jóvenes y ansiosas que tenía ante él, su cara seria. Pasaron unos momentos de silencio y luego en su cara apareció una gran sonrisa.

"Bien. Bienvenidos al equipo."

........................................................................................................................

"Dime otra vez lo que viste el día del incendio del almacén".

El agente se estremeció ante la voz de Valentine, pero afortunadamente su posición de descanso mantuvo sus manos temblorosas fuera de la vista.

"Uh, había cuatro mutantes fuera que nos impedían acercarnos al edificio. Habíamos visto a otros tres entrar al fuego justo cuando estábamos llegando. Dos eran mutantes que hemos visto antes, la psíquica femenina y el Molecular masculino que a menudo están en la escena de capturas que salen mal", dijo, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener su voz firme.

"¿Y los otros dos?" Hodge le preguntó.

Los labios del agente se crisparon, "Nuevos. Una era una hembra Salvaje, el otro era un Elemental masculino. Ambos tenían pelo negro y rasgos faciales similares. Posiblemente relacionados ".

Valentine se inclinó hacia delante en su escritorio, "¿Y cuál era el elemento de este hombre?", Susurró.

"Indefinido. La segunda ola de soldados en escena me dijo que fue quien creó la barricada con lo que parecía ser una raíz. Podría ser la madera o podrían ser las plantas. No estoy seguro con la información que tenemos. Me empujaron a través de un portal y me enviaron a México antes de que pudiera obtener más información personalmente ".

Valentine asintió, "Ya veo. Bienvenido de regreso de México entonces. Ahora, ¿qué pasa con los que entraron en el edificio? ¿Tienes alguna descripción de ellos?"

El agente asintió con entusiasmo, "¡Sí! Dos también pertenecían al grupo de mutantes que han estado interrumpiendo nuestras misiones, el Salvaje masculino y el Psíquico masculino. El tercero era un hombre rubio, de unos veinte años. No estamos seguros de su habilidad, pero si tuviéramos que arriesgarnos a adivinar, ¿tal vez Elemental de fuego o agua? Pensamos que la puerta estaba llena de llamas, pero de alguna manera pudieron entrar. Sin embargo, nadie les vio salir del edificio antes del colapso ".

Cuando el agente completó la descripción, observó cómo la sonrisa de Valentine se ampliaba y se retorcía.

Hodge también pareció notarlo y despidió rápidamente al agente antes de volverse hacia su jefe, que ahora estaba fuera de su silla y paseando por su oficina, con una expresión de júbilo en su cara que hizo que Hodge se sintiera enfermo.

"Pareces muy feliz para alguien que acaba de perder su base de datos y el almacén de archivos completo, por no mencionar a uno de sus principales científicos", observó Hodge.

Valentine se echó a reír, un sonido espeluznante.

"Eso son viejas noticias, señor Starkweather. Tengo un nuevo enfoque ahora. Escuchaste esas descripciones y me proporcionaron todo lo que necesito saber. "

Hodge levantó una ceja, "¿Y qué es eso?"

"Jace está vivo, todavía está con esos dos mocosos Lightwood y Luke Garroway les tiene".


End file.
